Emmett's Theory
by TwiLighT7242
Summary: What do you think happens if Gayward and Lesbiella are forced to live under the same roof? All hell breaks loose, eh? Oh, fudge. Well, one thing's for sure - only Emmett knows. HEA? - Promise ;
1. Make It or Break It

Time for this month's Drabble War! It's all in good fun, and please remember this. If there's something you don't like, just click the little "x" in the corner. We have three days, April 20th to 22nd, to post an entire story. Drabble = Short chapters - you know this by now ;) While it's originally supposed to be 100 words per drabble, there won't be any heads rolling for breaking that "rule". Again, this is for fun.

Please don't forget to visit the community here on FF at: **fanfiction . net /community/ DRABBLE_WARS / 97678/14/0/1/**

We also have the forum on Facebook, of course, and you can find it here: **facebook . com /groups/306986689342663/**

* * *

This month's participants:

**SoapyMayhem**: fanfiction . net /u/2387132/ SoapyMayhem

Title: Hot Bubblegum

Summary: Bella Swan rose to fame starring in the hit Disney Channel series 'Girl Next Door'. Now that she's finally legal, she's ready to lose the sweetheart image. What better way to start than to get a tattoo? E/B Olderward/Tattward - April Drabble Wars Entry

**CaraNo**: fanfiction . net /u/2712792/ CaraNo

Title: Second Page

Summary: The first page didn't belong to them, because it was dedicated to someone else. Eight years later, we flip to the second page. It's theirs.

**JA Mash**: fanfiction . net /u/2888001/ JA_Mash

Title: Ink and Nails

Summary: When Edward Cullen is hired to work on heartbroken writer, Isabella Swan's house... will he end up fixing a lot more than just her house?

**TwiLighT7242: **fanfiction . net / ~twilight7242

Title: Emmett's Theory

Summary: What do you think happens if Gayward and Lesbiella is forced to live in the same roof? All hell breaks loose, eh? Oh, fudge. Well, one thing's for sure - only Emmett knows.

**Other authors will be added eventually :D**

* * *

**A/N: Oy, I'm back again! First things first, the April Drabble War was moved next week instead of this weekend. I just posted this to not keep you guys waiting. I'll post one chapter each day until next weekend - the time I'll post more chapters. **

**Second, I know I told you guys in my March Prompt Drabble that my April Drabble will be entitled 'Battle Of The Sexes - I Mean Sexes' but there were some change of plans and this is what I came up with. Sorry for delivering wrong news. **

**Third, Disclaimer. I won't put that on every chapter so I guess this is the only time I'll say that I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THE STORY, ON THE OTHER HAND, IS ANOTHER MATTER. THIS STORY IS SURELY MINE. I JUST GOT MY INSPIRATION ON A SHOW HERE IN OUR COUNTRY WHEREIN THEY SHOWED A LESBIAN WHO CONVERTED HERSELF BACK TO FEMININITY FOR THIS GUYS THAT SHE -APPARENTLY- FELL IN LOVE WITH. *sigh, young love* **

**Fourth, this is not beta'd so pardon me for my mistakes. If you also have any questions, feel free to ask me :)**

**Fifth and last, I DO NOT INTEND TO HARM OR DO ANYTHING BAD AGAINST LGBT. I also do not have so much background about it, and you're welcome to share yours with me :D This story is mainly about finding and understanding the real you. **

**Ugh. This note is taking too long... **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**~ EMMETT'S THEORY ~**

* * *

**A report from the Centre for Addiction and Mental Health states: _"For some people, sexual orientation is _continuous and fixed throughout their lives_. For others, sexual orientation may be _fluid and change over time._"_**

CHAPTER 1. **MAKE IT OR BREAK IT**

There they are. The two ladies chatting and drinking espresso, sitting by the window. Emmett knows he has to talk to them. He _needs _to talk to them.

_Emmett! It's all or nothing, man. Your whole future depends on this. Make it or break it, _Emmett chants in his head. All he needs is to walk a few more steps from the counter and he's already there with them.

Emmett gulps while trudging towards the chicks' table. The blonde chick looks hotter than he'd seen her at the club last Friday. Maybe if he scores their approval he'll not only have a thesis paper to pass, but he'll also win this 'Rose' he heard her friends call her.

He clears his throat when he reaches the table. "Hi, is this seat taken?" He holds his coffee up to them with a warm smile.

The spiky-haired girl called Alice by the mullet-haired beauty three nights ago looks up at him, stunned. The blonde, though, arches a bitchbrow at him. He refuses the urge to gulp. "I'm Emmett, by the way."

They both blink at him. "I'm Alice. This is Rose," Alice introduces hesitantly. Rose eyeballs her pointedly. "And, the seat's empty. You can sit down."

His smile widens as he is warmly welcomed by Alice. "Thanks."

After an awkward minute, Rose breaks the silence. "Um, excuse me. Do we know you?"

"Um, no, not exactly, but I've seen the two of you and your friends three nights ago at the club."

"What do you want from us, then?" she asks bluntly.

He smirks. "Well, I think I have a suggestion that will cause us a win-win situation."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rose demands.

"Please, don't mind, but like I've said, I've seen your group last Friday and it has caught my attention that two of them are LGBT," Emmett explains carefully. Well, he better be! Or else Rose will kill him. She really loves her friends.

"So?" Alice interrupts, a bit of hope evident on her voice.

"I might or might not have eavesdropped on your conversation."

* * *

**Oops. Sorry to keep you hangin'. So, bbs, who's with me on this? **


	2. Archenemies

**Yo guys! As promised, I'll post one chapter each day up to the posting-frenzy date which is April 20. These are - i think- all of the April Drabble War participants.**

**Forum page -** **facebook . com /groups/306986689342663/**

This month's participants:

**SoapyMayhem**: fanfiction . net /u/2387132/ SoapyMayhem

Title: Hot Bubblegum

Summary: Bella Swan rose to fame starring in the hit Disney Channel series 'Girl Next Door'. Now that she's finally legal, she's ready to lose the sweetheart image. What better way to start than to get a tattoo? E/B Olderward/Tattward - April Drabble Wars Entry

**CaraNo**: fanfiction . net /u/2712792/ CaraNo

Title: Second Page

Summary: The first page didn't belong to them, because it was dedicated to someone else. Eight years later, we flip to the second page. It's theirs.

**JA Mash**: fanfiction . net /u/2888001/ JA_Mash

Title: Ink and Nails

Summary: When Edward Cullen is hired to work on heartbroken writer, Isabella Swan's house... will he end up fixing a lot more than just her house?

**TwiLighT7242: **fanfiction . net / ~twilight7242

Title: Emmett's Theory

Summary: What do you think happens if Gayward and Lesbiella is forced to live in the same roof? All hell breaks loose, eh? Well, one thing's for sure - only Emmett knows.

**Layne Faire: **fanfiction . net /~laynefaire

Title: Transparent

**Mkmmsm: **fanfiction . net /u/2590308/ mkmmsm

Title: A Few Good Men

Summary: Tired of living with his abusive Army Sergant of a father Jasper leaves Texas and all he knows to start what he hopes will be a change at a better life. Will he find more than just direction in life when he arrives at Parris Island? Jasper/Edward Slash

**FallenForTheCullen: **fanfiction . net/u/1672934/ FallenForTheCullen

Title: Everything Has to End

Summary: Isabella Swan is all alone, the world is ending right before her eyes. But, there is always a light at the end of the tunnel, right? And her light just happens to be in the form of one Edward Cullen.

**cocoalvin: **fanfiction . net /u/2059392/ cocoalvin

Title: Just A Minute Longer

Summary: She saw him every day. He appreciated her every day. Would shy glances and the odd smile be enough to take them where they were going? Bella & Edward.

**twilightmum69** fanfiction . net/u/ 2698994/ twilight_mum69

Title: Why don't you notice me?

Summary:Jasper Hale is a cool , new teacher at Forks high school, Alice Cullen is his seventeen year old student. That first school girl crush is a Killer!

* * *

**A/N: I found a temporary beta. She's SM Stylinson. ;D She's not really a writer but more of a reader.**

**Also, luvyateamedward asked something - What is LGBT? Okay, so, I should've explained that earlier for those who don't know. LGBT stands for Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, and Transgender.**

**Oh, yeah, the whole chapter one was cut into pieces for the first few chapters #justsayin**

* * *

CHAPTER 2. **ARCHENEMIES**

"_Uh huh," Rose comments, being bitchy._

_Emmett sighs. "You see, I've heard the both of you comment about their, um, choice of sexual orientation."_

"_What's it to you?"_

"_If you two would just agree with my idea, this will be a win-win situation."_

"_Continue," Alice commands. "What's your plan?"_

"_First, you have to set up a group dinner with me as Rose's new boyfriend," Emmett declares confidently._

BPOV

I enter this Chinese restaurant to see the gang huddled up together in one table with a big dimpled guy sitting beside Rose. I don't know shit about this dude, but I'm sure as hell Edward's eyefucking him. He says those are the 'to drool over' types. My type, on the other hand, is that blonde chick two tables behind our table. Nice.

"Bella! Just in time," Alice chirps as I sit next to Edward. We scowl at each other. The two of us maybe hanging out with the same circle but that doesn't mean we're the best of friends.

"Fag," I mouth. He arches his brow in return and mouths "lesbo" at me. Fag! Yeah, the both of us always take time to diss each other.

"Um, Bella. This is Emmett," Rose introduces. "My boyfriend. I'm sorry I didn't introduce him earlier."

"No shit." I glance at Edward and smirk at him. _Take that, Edward. _He rolls his eyes.

"Nice to meet you," beefy guy Emmett says.

I nod at him.

"Let's order food!" Jasper exclaims.

* * *

**Ya like? Questions, anybody? Yeah.**

**See you tomorrow :D**

**SEND ME SOME LOVIN' PEEPS! :D**


	3. Undercover

**Gosh, I feel so good about the attention this has gotten no words can describe it perfectly. So, as a gift, this chapter is an extra update. I just can't make Gayward convert to Straightward right away. Like I said, this is finding and understanding the real 'you'. And, this is where Jasper fully comes into view.**

**Btw, this is where we will introduce EMMETT'S THEORY. **

* * *

CHAPTER 3. **UNDERCOVER**

"_Say what?" Rose asks incredulously._

"_We have to play 'undercover' so they won't notice that I'm interviewing them," Emmett explains._

"_Who are you, anyways? I mean, why do you sound like you know this stuff very well? And why is this a win-win situation? Wha-" Alice rambles._

_He chuckles. "Easy there." He holds his hands up. "I'm a Psychology student. I need to pass a thesis about Sexuality that's why I'm asking for your cooperation on this. I know, based on what I've picked up last Friday, that your friends are homosexuals and that you two are starting to worry about their future. So, I want us to test my theory-"_

"_Which is?"_

"_If we try to do something drastic to get the two of them together in one place in a certain period of time, they might be able to do some reverse psychology to each other, and realize their _real_ sexual orientation._

"_Nice," Rose mumbles, nodding slowly._

BPOV

I love Chinese food! Fucking egg rolls!

Gah! Alice and Jasper is getting so lovey-dovey across the table. Emmet and Rose, though… they're not exactly as showy as the two, but I can _definitely _feel the sexual tension between them.

"So, Bella," Emmett starts. I sneak a peek at Edward to smirk at him. He snorts. Desired effect. "Um, what course are you taking?"

I scratch my head. "Graphic Arts."

"We have the same course," Edward interrupts in a lame attempt to impress the guy. I bite the sides of my cheeks to keep from laughing.

"Cool. It must be comforting to see a familiar face every class," Emmett muses. Edward's face soured a bit. Aw. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, not really."

Emmett clears his throat. "Do you mind that Rose has told me about… you two… being homosexuals?" he prods uncomfortably.

The three of us chuckle at the ridiculousness of the situation. "Of course not. We've been out and open for a long time already," Edward clarifies.

"Oh, okay," Emmett breathes in relief. Our table laughs at his reaction.

* * *

**Ya like? Any questions? xD See you later.**

**SEND ME SOME LOVIN' :D**


	4. Are You Fuckin' Crazy?

**Are you guys getting it already? *looks evily* And there's UST already? Really? I have noticed that.. haha**

**Who of you guys believe that two homos can change for each other? Wait... I know! Let's bet! Who thinks this will work or not? You should at least explain your answers and then the winners will be able to have a _very _special sneak peek of... the _whole _chapter of a drabble chapter that they'll choose. I'll specially make those full-length chapters for them :D Remember, no changing at the end! **

* * *

CHAPTER 4. **ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?**

"_How can we execute your theory if they hate each other?" Alice wonders._

_Interesting. "Then the more reason this plan should be solidified!" Emmett booms. "Why do they hate each other? They're both homos."_

_Rose takes a sip of her coffee. "Actually, I think they are jealous of each other, 'cause, you know, Edward wants to be Bella because she's already a girl – with the body and gender and all – but instead, she wants to be what Edward's real gender is. You get?"_

_Emmett nods slowly. "Yeah. So, you mean Bella and Edward do not like each other because they are jealous of each other's true orientation and yet both of them tries to be what the other doesn't want to be," he chuckles._

"_Word."_

"_Damn, I thought same kind protects the same kind. Guess I was wrong."_

EPOV

The nerve this bitch has! If you're gonna play it dirty, then dirty we will be. "Rose?"

Rose looks up and arches her brow expectantly. "No offense, Emmett, but if ever you're bi, who would you prefer, me or Bella?" I flash my lopsided smile for effect. They say girls dig that. Like I care.

Bella scoffs. "Shut up, _Gayward_!"

"What did you just call me… _Lesbiella_?" I shoot back.

Fuck Emmett. This wanna-be-a-guy wants it bad.

Just as I am about to send a remark that should slap this lesbo into reality, Rose speaks up. "I'm not gonna answer that question 'cause I can never see myself like that." I catch Emmett looking warningly at her. "_However_, I wanna know how solid the both of you are to your chosen sex."

Bella sighs exasperatedly. "We've answered that over and over for so many times, _Rosalie. _You should probably know our answers by now."

"But this time, we should see," Rose answers cryptically.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

I can see Jasper's blue eyes widen. Such a shame. He could've have been a good lay. "Oh,oh! I'll be the one," Jasper volunteers. I grimace at him. "I dare you and Bella to live in one apartment for ten weeks and still stay straight after it."

"Fuck no!" Bella and I chorused. "Nah uh."

* * *

**Jasper sehwhut? *snickers* Luv their bunch. I have a question *eeep.. my turn to ask* what are your takes about the transgender being able to participate in the Miss Universe beauty pageant?**

**SEND ME SOME LOVIN ;D**


	5. Execution Of The Plan

**Hmm... I was flooded with your opinions and I can say that everyone _is _entitled to their own opinion. The beauty queens here in our country aren't as approving as some of you are (considering they are naturally born women). I totally respect your opinions.**

**Anywaaaays, some of you already placed their 'bets' and let's see how that goes... ;D**

**And as for anyone who's confused why B and E are so hell bent on pissing each other, I think Rosalie and Emmett has explained it. You know that feeling when you want something that the other person has and he/she is just taking it for granted. Yeah, that kind of reason. Like, Rosalie in the books. She treasures Bella's mortality yet Bella wants to be like her. Ya get? Otherwise, stay tuned for E and B's reasons..**

**Last! Jasper said 'straight' because B and E totally classify themselves as girl (E) and boy (B). You'll know that ;D**

**Beta'd by SM Stylinson xo**

* * *

CHAPTER 5. **EXECUTION OF THE PLAN**

_Emmett drinks a bit of his coffee. "Okay, then. We're gonna dare them for second plan… but what if that fucks up, considering the two of them are two strong personalities?"_

"_Then we _are _gonna pull in the drastic measures," Rose adds. _

_Alice nods solemnly. "What are you planning, Rose?"_

"_We're gonna fake robbers breaking in."_

_Emmett laughs at her suggestion. "That's funny. I don't think the landlord and the cops will approve of that. It was a fun suggestion, though."_

_Rose's bitchbrow goes visible again. "Do not underestimate me, McCarty. If you should know, I am Rosalie _Hale."

_The name did not register at first, but then realization reaches him. "You, you mean the you three _live_ in the skyscraper apartment complex?"_

_Rose smirks smugly at her. "The landlord is my uncle, Eleazar Hale."_

"_Fuck. So, we have a back-up plan, then?"_

BPOV

After that could-have-been-nice dinner, we surprisingly came home with Rose.

I can tell she really likes Emmett since she didn't even suggest spending the night at his place or vice-versa. She's almost as high as Alice when Emmett accepted her offer to tour him inside our apartment. Sheesh. I didn't feel like that when I brought Tanya in our apartment. Anyways, past is past, people.

After half an hour of touring and chatting a bit, Emmett decides to call it a day. Again, people, Rose is dreamy-looking after she kisses him. To my surprise, Alice looks at Rose wide-eyed when Rose finally shut the door. God, Rose is even biting her lip… and blushing!

A few more hours of gushing stories later, and they've finally wanted to sleep. See, I don't exactly relate, 'cause, you know…

The next morning, I am awakened by a sharp scream from the living room. I dash quickly only to see our flat screen, Wii, DVD player, and other appliances missing and our door broken. I gape at all of it. Really? In one night?

"We're robbed. I can't believe it," Rose breathes, shaking her head incredulously.

"Fuck! We've been robbed, Bella! No," Alice shouts, covering her face with her hands.

No shit, Sherlock.

* * *

**Oh, shit! Sounds like Bella's not so convinced, eh? Questions? Anything? Violent reactions? :D**

**SEND ME SOME LOVIN' :D**


	6. Plan 3 EXECUTED

**Fudge. Okay, here we go. Let's celebrate my first 'flamer'. I asked for violent reactions last chapter and I've been totally given one. So, to all of you, especially to the ANON out there (who I'm sure will not go back and read this fanfic anymore since he/she is totally pissed off), remember that I've put all of my Disclaimers, Reminders, yadda yadda in Chapter 1. I most especially wrote there that "****I DO NOT INTEND TO HARM OR DO ANYTHING BAD AGAINST LGBT. I also do not have so much background about it, and you're welcome to share yours with me :D This story is mainly about finding and understanding the real you." Don't forget about that part, please, people! **

******And I know those are hurtful words 'Fag' and 'Lesbo' but those words were used because -fuck, spoiler alert- just like what Rose said they hate each other. Those _are_ homophobic words but don't you think that's why they act like that against each other? Because even though they are both homosexuals, they are still scared of each other. And it stings that one of you thinks that I don't research enough about my story. I almost don't sleep just to write and research! Seriously.**

******I admit I'm not that open to homosexuality, but at least I have an open mind. Don't you know that you can't just limit sexuality with just female/male, LGBT? Have you forgotten the concept of Psychology? This story is called _Emmett's Theory_ for a reason, and I think Emmett has cleared that up to you, people. He's just testing it and _their_ friends are open for it. You, ANON, can't tell me my main characters are bisexuals because how many chapters have I posted already? This is just the sixth. I will accept that as your guess but you can't lecture me of what I've _researched _and _known_. And that show I watched about that lesbian who fell in love with a GUY is a reality show.**

******Stay with me, people. We're getting there.**

******LAST, English is also not my native language. I don't wanna brag or anything, but I think I've aced enough English tests in my country to prove that I know and understand English as much as the other guy.**

******Thank you for listening :) BETA'd by SM Stylinson.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6 **PLAN 3 EXECUTED**

_"So after 'reporting' it to Eleazar…" Alice trails off, biting her cookie._

_"He will 'make clear' to all of us that he'll tell it to the cops – which he won't – and that it'll take long before the company can give full attention to our apartment," Rose finishes._

_Emmett shakes his head at their devious plan. Who knew these girls are smart as fuck? "Wait a minute. If your apartment will be 'repaired', where are you girls gonna stay?"_

_Alice grins brightly. "I'll stay with my Jazzy, Rose will stay with _you, _and Bella and Edward will be forced to live together because our hometown is far away from our school." She squeals in excitement. "Yay!"_

_Emmett takes the time to register that, then something clicks in his mind. "Rose will stay with me?" I look at Rose who looks nonchalant._

_Alice nods._

_I smirk. I suppose our top secret plan is created, then. We'll just meet when some shit happens."_

_They both nod. "Now, let's talk about the setting and stuff…"_

BPOV

This is fuckin' crazy! Preposterous! Unbelievable!

"…until then you three would have to find a temporary place. I'd really love to give you one right now, but all of the other places are sold. I'm sorry," Eleazar ends and leaves three of us, Jasper, Emmett and Edward on air.

"Shit," I hear Edward whisper.

"Well, fuck. Where are we gonna live?" I ask. You think only the door and appliances were harmed, but the robbers seriously did craptastic things inside our apartment. Fuck. I can't afford a rent or go back to Forks right now. Shit.

"Okay, we're gonna settle this once and only _once_. I will be staying with Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett agreed to share his place." Alice takes a deep breath. "Edward, we're really sorry, but Bella has to stay with you."

"Knew it," we both say at the same time.

Alice looks pointedly at me before I even complain. "You cannot say no, Bella. This is just temporary."

I sigh and nod.

I've just been sentenced to death.

* * *

**So? Any other questions? I'm posting more chapters from now on. Ya know, just for you guys to get the whole sitch. **

**More violent reactions? I'm ready to defend my story :D**

**Otherwise, SEND ME SOME LOVIN' :D**


	7. Settling In

**Here we are people. Start of hell? Hmm...**

* * *

CHAPTER 7 **SETTLING IN**

BPOV

"Are you shitting me? I have to endure living _ten weeks _with Edward Cullen?" That's just unacceptable.

_"What's wrong with that?" _asks Alice over the phone._ "Just look at it like this. Ten weeks with Edward – suck it up. Do that and our apartment will be fixed before spring break. Hell, Eleazar even said he'll replace the lost appliances. Please B, TEN WEEKS! Only ten weeks." _

I grimace. There's no problem with the house 'cause it's almost as big as ours, but the _owner… _Aaarrghh!

_"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. I gave Charlie the telephone number of Edward's apartment."_

I sigh in resignation. "You really had to tell him about this."

_"He had to know!"_ she argues. _"Okay, I'll bye-bye now. Muah."_

I exhale loudly as she ends the call. Why does _this _have to happen to me, of all people?

"There's frozen pizza in the fridge. Just help yourself," Edward shouts from his room. Wow. At least he's trying to be civil.

Eh. Who am I kidding?

* * *

**Same drill, girlies. Questions? Suggestions? Violent Reactions? ;)**

**SEND ME SOME LOVIN' :D**


	8. Bella Doesn't Kiss Ass

**Yow! Soooo, another update for you guys... :D I just want to express how thankful I am for having such wonderful readers. I love all of you for your messages and understanding and...phew! I words seriously can't define evrything I really want to say. YOU ALL MADE MY DAY. THANK YOU.**

**Beta'd by SM Stylinson who says she doesn't 'do' writing and prefers to be a pre-reader instead :D**

* * *

CHAPTER 8. **BELLA DOESN'T KISS ASS, PERIOD**

**EPOV**

Motherfuck. Ten weeks. I hope I last _that _long before we kill each other.

Knock, knock. I look at the door of my study room to see who knocked. Oooh, it's the tomboy.

"Hey," Bella greets, her eyes scanning the whole room instead of looking directly at me.

I nod at her. I see that she's ready to go to bed, considering her black beater and, and... "Are you wearing boxers?"

She arches her brow at me. "What? Got a problem with that?"

Poor person doesn't have good taste when it comes to clothes. I shake my head. "Whatever. What do you want?"

She sighs. "I just came here to say that I'm not gonna kiss your ass because of this, this…" she gestures to the whole room. "That's not my thing."

"Uh huh? And what _is _your thing?" I mock. That part will be easier now that she's in _my _territory.

Boy wanna-be rolls her eyes. "I'm not an ass kisser, period." She pauses. "But I do know that I owe you one." She looks straight at me.

I stare back. "Anytime?" I make sure.

She huffs. "Anytime, Gayward."

I smile mischievously. "Okay. You want a ride to school tomorrow?"

"Sure," she answers hesitantly.

* * *

**I'm so sorry if you'll all be mad if I post this one chapter I made, but I hope this saves my ass from all the bashing that will come from anyone. I did ask for violent reactions, but I never wanted to be flamed... or bashed...**

**Anyways, SEND ME SOME LOVIN' :D**


	9. Week 1 MONDAY

**Heyyoh! Another round of updates. I'm thinking of posting the whole week 1 today... And thank ALL of you AGAIN for sharing your experiences, thoughts, support... everything! Continue being like that, ladies 3**

* * *

CHAPTER 9. **WEEK 1 – MONDAY**

**BPOV**

"Class dismissed," Professor Platt announces. The students shuffle out of the room for lunch.

I pick up my textbook and here we go, Edward standing beside my desk. I could have classified him as stalker for a long time already only I can't, 'cause we're in the same classes together. It's always like that since we were kids. Same school, seat mates, same class. Fuck me. It's like the gods think I can't get enough of this, this _girl-boy!_

I reign in my annoyance and look at him. "Whaddup now?"

"What are your plans for lunch?" he inquires.

"Why, you gonna treat me lunch?" I tease.

He sighs loudly. "Unfortunately, yes. We need to talk about our schedule."

"What schedule?" I cross my arms.

"_House schedule!"_

"Geez, Gayward. No need to shout." It's always fun to pull on his strings. That's the least I can do to enjoy this Edward curse.

He closes his eyes to control his voice. "Stop calling me that! You keep calling me that like you're not one yourself," he fumes. Hmm... touché.

I bite my lips to keep from laughing in front of him.

"Let's just go already," he huffs.

* * *

**So, whaddaya think? LOVE-TO-HATE Bella or HATE-TO-LOVE Bella? **

**QUESTIONS? SUGGESTIONS? FAVORITE LINE? *snickers***

**SEND ME SOME LOVIN' :D**


	10. Meeting Of The Conspirators

**#justsayin The meeting, and chapters that only contains the four (Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper) are 3rd Person POV.**

**Has anyone of you, bbs, ever experienced being conspired against (like, a prank or setting you up) or _you _leading the scheming? *narrows eyes playfully* **

* * *

CHAPTER 10. **MEETING OF THE CONSPIRATORS**

By lunch, Rose and Alice immediately run off to their meeting place. They've been planning this for a whole week already and they're excited to talk about the results.

"Dude, you fuckin' informed me on the last minute! You could've said it, like, I don't know, two or three days before it," Jasper grouses. Emmett chuckles at him.

Rose and Alice look for Emmett and find him already with Jasper. The two girls exchange curious looks. "Why are you here, Jazz?" Alice asks. She kisses Jasper.

"Baby, we have classes together. You didn't tell me shit."

Rose chuckles. "It's okay. You're acting was superb last night, by the way. "

He huffs indignantly. "Whatever. Now, where do we go from here?"

"Wait," Alice chirps. "The kissing part was _not _part of the plan. You two should hit it off for real. You're cute together."

Rose smiles coyly. "Let's go back to Jasper's question."

"Okay, now that both of them are living together, we should make sure that within the ten weeks, we'll see them together inside the apartment or during dinners and stuff, and you three will help me keep track of the progress of the two," Emmett instructs.

"Wait, won't Bella notice that you two are here?" Jasper questions.

"Nah. She texted me fifteen minutes ago that she and Edward will have lunch together," Rose informs.

"Damn, Em. Your plan sure works fast," Jasper comments, chuckling a bit.

Emmett's eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. "It was obvious last night how much hate they harbor for each other, so, why on earth are they suddenly eating lunch together? They sure are hard puzzles."

"I must admit, man, I like your theories. You gonna go to the Academy? Private eye, maybe?"

"Eh. I'm thinking of going to med school, actually."

"Wow," Rose whispers. You'll think Emmett is a no-brainer who only wants to impress the chicks with his college course, but no, he really likes it and he's a real smart person.

She feels like falling hard especially if he asks her out for real.

* * *

**Ooooh, who like where Rose's thoughts are going? *raises hands***

**Same drill, bbs. Questions? Suggestions? Favorite line?**

**SEND ME SOME LOVIN' :D**


	11. WEEK 1 MONDAY LUNCH

**FINE! Here's the deal, ladies. Every time Bella's mouth is about to spew her crazy thoughts, I'm gonna warn you, so you can all ready yourselves. *snickers***

**WARNING: BELLA'S GONNA VERBALIZE HER CRAZINESS. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

CHAPTER 11. **WEEK 1 – MONDAY (LUNCH)**

**BPOV**

You know, there are some 'myths' I've heard about gay men, like, they love being standoffish and that they are meticulous with their things and car and house and, and, and _toys_. Cue the cringe. So far only the meticulous part is kinda true. I mean Edward's like that with his silver Volvo and his apartment. But on second thought, maybe that is innate. What with his parents being surgeons and interior designers and all.

Seriously, I'm telling you. I'm not one to judge people, especially with their gender preferences, but I'm starting to doubt this guy – _this_ early - really knows what he thinks he is. Just sayin'.

After placing our orders, Edward takes out a notepad and a pen out of his backpack. "Now, let's start with food. Do you cook?"

I nod, still can't move on with the mere fact that he's really putting it to paper. "Control freak much?" I blurt out.

He arches his _own_ version of bitchface. "Bitch, it's my apartment. Of course I will want to care for it. And I used to live there _alone _for three years, but now you're fuckin' up my daily routine, so I have to deal with it and compromise," he explains, pointing the end of the pen at me.

I lean on the chair and cross my arms. "So you _are _a control freak?"

He puts the pen down in frustration and waves his hand in the air. "Just shut up so we can get this over with." He sighs and picks the pen up.

I drink my Coke. "Do _you _cook? 'Cause I can just be the cook if you want, as long as you do the laundry."

His eyes widen. At first, I think he's happy about that. He proves me wrong. "How about Monday, Wednesday, you cook and Tuesday, Thursday, I cook. The next three days, either eat with them or order stuff," he bargains.

I narrow my eyes at him. He's good. "How about cleaning the house? And laundry?"

"You hate laundry, don't you?" he guesses, chuckling. "Fine then…"

* * *

**Do you know any myths about them? :D**

**QUESTIONS? SUGGESTIONS? FAVORITE LINE?**

**SEND ME SOME LOVIN :D**


	12. WEEK 1 WEDNESDAY DINNER

**I'm so sorry, bbs. I said I'll post the whole week 1 but due to interruptions (a.k.a life), I wasn't able to post this one. **

**If ya'll think the story started a couple chapters ago, I'd say you're wrong. I think this is where we'll really see some action.**

**Buckle up 'cause we're gonna be in for a real head-spinning ride! xD**

**Beta'd by SM Stylinson :)**

**WARNING: ****BELLA'S GONNA VERBALIZE HER CRAZINESS. SAME WILL EDWARD. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. **

* * *

CHAPTER 12.** WEEK 1 – WEDNESDAY**

**BPOV**

I hate to say this, but it's kinda comfortable living with this freak. He's caring about his things, like girls… What's that supposed mean?

I serve our dinner at the table and sit down. No need to put food on his plate. What am I, his babysitter?

"Nice. I didn't know lesbos really cook," he comments, never taking his eyes off the food.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever, man. Just eat." At least he regularly does the grocery shopping.

"Don't you have fun shit here?" I ask after a few minutes of just practically inhaling food.

"You mean, like X-Box?"

I hum. "You keep that kind of stuff here? Does your kind play that?" I tease.

"We're still humans, Bella. We _both _are." Nice rebuttal. "Of course I have those."

He speaks again. "Where in the world have you gotten your inspiration on your look?"

"Why do you idolize me now?"

"Ew. God no!" he exclaims and gives me the stink eye. I chuckle. "For the record, you must be the cheesiest-looking lesbian I have ever met."

"Cheesy? You call _this_ cheesy?" I wave my hand on my body. "What about you? Have you inspected yourself in the mirror?"

"What about my look?"

"Bowties? Are you fucking kidding me? And then you tuck your fuckin' shirt? But _I'm _cheesy," I say flatly.

"It's cute," he replies. "What about you? Your look is _soooo _mid-70s Joan Jett look." He snorts. "Black mullet hairdo? Black jeans? T-shirts? What are you thinking?"

I feel my jaw tighten. That's it. "At least I'm secure about myself. Unlike you…"

He bares his teeth at me. "_Unlike me _who doesn't have to try looking like the opposite sex just because I'm a homo." He crosses his arms with a smug expression.

"Fuck you!" I growl. "Between the two of us, I'm the luckier homo because I can look like a boy but can _dress _up as a girl without being criticized either way. I'm attractive to both gender."

"I don't need that shit. I'm comfortable with my body the way it is. No need to pretend 'cause I already know what I am."

"No need to pretend? Bullshit! You're already pretending just by being the homosexual that you are," I shout, leaving the dining table.

Fuckin' Gayward.

* * *

**Can you imagine what the two looks like right now? *snickers***

**QUESTIONS? SUGGESTIONS? FAVORITE LINE? :D**

**SEND SOME LOVIN' :3 You guys make my day. **


	13. Making UP, not Making OUT

**Oh, yeah, I forgot to say this. I'm not posting the 'every day' of the ten weeks 'cause that will just be boring... and slow, but there will be a day that has so many chapters.**

**I love the myths you shared. I've come across this blog that posts stuff that -apparently- gays like. It's funny, really. I think the blogger is actually gay, but, I don't know, he kept saying the 'offensive words'. He even wrote it repeatedly. Crazy, that one.**

**I've also watched the evening news last night, and surprise, surprise, they are reporting about my story. No, just kidding. It's about the story's topic (or related to it). They've interviewed gays (who were playing volleyball - I know from experience that they're really scary players 'cause I saw one gay player and he almost ripped our net because of his spike *shudder*), asking them if they agree to transgender joining the Miss Universe, and they said that they don't agree because they respect the born-women and that it's their right, gays have their own pageants. If straight guys and girls respect them, then they won't go against them. Just sharin' :D **

**Beta'd by SM Stylinson :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 13. **WEEK 2 – TUESDAY ~ MAKING UP, _NOT _MAKING OUT **

**BPOV**

Sometimes, not living in a skyscraper has its perks. I've been hanging out here at the balcony for almost an hour already, just drinking beer. It's almost a week since Edward and I talked to each other. Or, on second thought, burst out at one another. We've really thrown out an awful lot of shit to each other that night. Deep sigh, drink, lean on the steel railing, run hands through my hair.

"Hey," he calls out, walking towards my location. He mimics my position and stares at the city streets below. "You know, I've been thinking about our, um, argument last week."

I snort. "No shit."

"I just realized that we've known each other our whole lives but not really… understanding our positions even though we're facing the same predicament."

I take a swig and turn to look at him. "Why say predicament?"

He chuckles humorlessly and rubs his face with both hands. "_Because_… we always go against each other 'cause we _see_ ourselves in one another. We don't really want to accept each other because fucking society does that to us and we just keep to ourselves what we truly feel about their, um, criticisms. That makes us take it out on each other 'cause deep inside we know that we're the same shit." I have this urge to just tease him for being a softy but he's undeniably shitting sense here.

"So, what you're trying to say is that last week, when the clothes issue was brought up, we lashed out on each other 'cause that's what we're keeping deep inside? Correct?" I chug some more beer.

He swallows loudly. "Yeah," he murmurs. I feel bad for him. Either way, I'm not _that_ judged by society, but you know… he's the physically heterosexual here. It's harder for him.

After a while, he breaks the silence again. "So, friends?" He holds out his right hand. I shrug and shake it. I don't see anything bad about it. "You're drinking beer while your stomach is empty. Come on, dinner's ready."

I follow him. Oh, wow. A budding friendship. Sense the sarcasm.

* * *

**Aw. Edward patched things up. *sigh***

**QUESTIONS? SUGGESTIONS? FAVORITE LINE?**

**SEND ME SOME LOVIN' :3**


	14. WEEK 2 TUESDAY DINNER

**WEEK 2 - TUESDAY (DINNER)**

**BPOV**

After a few minutes of just eating tacos, Bella speaks up. "I'm curious. Why are you gay in the first place?"

I'm mid-bite when she asks this, so I put my food down and think. Do you really need to have a reason? Can't you just not question what God has given you? No, 'cause everything _has_ a reason. I scratch my neck. "I don't know. Maybe because I've always been hanging out with girls? You know Mom. Her girlfriends' kids are girls except for Newton's mom, and they're not so close to each other. I even remember being called 'Claudia' before and they'd dress me up in a gown."

She chuckles, probably remembering. "Yeah, I remember. Your Dad doesn't know."

"_Still _doesn't know," I clarify.

She suddenly looks surprised. "I'm talking about the dress-ups."

"Oh."

I hum. "What about you? You've been friends with Rose, Alice, and Angela since we're kids. How'd you turn out to be the opposite?"

She licks her tongue pensively. "Well, yes, I've been friends with them… but that doesn't mean I'm not friends with boys."

"Jacob's gang?"

She hums and then sighs. "You know I wasn't brought up with a mom. I was brought up by _Chief of Forks Police _Charlie Swan. I knew that deep inside him he wished to have a son instead of a daughter to be stuck with. Sure, he loves me, but come on. He's a guy, for fuck's sake! He doesn't know how to cook, to clothes shop, and he's a cop. He fishes with his buddies. What girl would want that? Unless you're a guy, so…" she shrugs. So, she made it a point to be the kid Charlie secretly wants her to be. "Dad wasn't even mad when I outed myself."

God! How dramatic her life is. I can feel my eyes start to water. Now that I heard her story, I feel almost proud that my parents where a bit mad and disappointed when I outed myself. I shudder.

"Are you crying?"

"No. I just remembered what my parents' reactions are when I told them I was gay," I mutter hoarsely.

She nods slowly, not convinced.

Ah, fuck.

* * *

**Hope this clears things about their history and that you're starting to see how their life is. If you have questions, just ask :)**

**Favorite line?**

**SEND SOME LOVIN' :3**


	15. WEEK 2 WEDNESDAY

**I'm soooooo sorry about the mumbo jumbo that happened with the chapters. I'm tried to repair it already. Again, I'm so sorry. **

**Beta'd by SM Stylinson.**

* * *

CHAPTER 15. **WEEK 2 – WEDNESDAY**

**EPOV**

I enter the school parking lot and see our group waiting for us there. I kill the engine and Bella and I get out of the car.

"How's life, BBs?" Alice shouts.

"Peachy," Bella replies as we get closer to them. Since that dinner two weeks ago, Emmett has been always hanging out with us.

"You two look cute, you know," I tell Rose and Emmett. She kisses his cheek, such a un-Rosalie thing to do.

"Let's have dinner at your apartment," Alice suggests.

Bella looks at me. I blink at her. "What? You're cooking."

"Yeah, I am," I murmur.

The four looks at us like we've grown two heads or something. "Okay?"

Alice gasps. "You're cooking?" She beams and claps.

I nod. "Tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. So dinner tomorrow night at your place," she confirms.

"Hope you two are not having a hard time together," Jasper comments.

Bella and I shrug aimlessly.

"Let's all eat lunch together, okay?" says Rose.

We all nod and greet each other before going separate ways.

* * *

**Get ready for dinner! What do you cook for a house dinner get-together with friends or relatives?**

**Questions, suggestions? Throw 'em at me. Favorite line?**

**SEND ME SOME LOVIN' :3**


	16. BRAINSTORMING 2

**Okay. Before we eat dinner, let's hear the devious foursome and their plans for dinner. *evil cackles***

* * *

CHAPTER 15. **MEETING #2**

As always, Bella is late. While the four of them are waiting for Edward and Bella, they proceed with their brainstorming.

"Wow, we've lasted this long. Imagine, this is our second meeting to date," Jasper starts. All four of them chuckles. "Have you seen the difference between before and now about the two of them? This is working fo' shizz."

"I know, right? When they were looking at each other this morning, it's not like the kind they share that you know they're having a silent war," Rose observes.

"And they seem to be working with their relationship," Emmett pipes in, feeling successful so far. He and Rose smile at each other and kiss each other.

Alice gasps. "Tell me you're dating, tell me you're dating!" she squeals, her fists banging the table lightly.

Rose chuckles timidly. Just like what she thought, she'd fall for him if he asks her out on a real date. He did! But, seriously. They're living together, people.

"What are we gonna ask them tomorrow?" Alice inquires.

"Hmm… maybe check first if they're not just pretending, 'cause the conversation this morning was brief. You two should check them if they are getting closer," Jasper instructs. Rose and Alice nods.

"And if their sexuality is fluctuating," Em adds.

"Uh huh. What about the questions? Those shouldn't be noticed as somewhat clinical questions."

"Word."

"Um, maybe we could ask them things like…" Alice adds.

"I think we should just think of them on the spot so it won't seem memorized," Rose suggests.

"Okay."

They stop when they heard Bella and Edward's voice getting closer.

* * *

***snickers* They call it 'brainstorming'. Maybe some of you might think Emmett's so clinical in this story, but don't worry, you'll see the Emmett we've grown to love ;)**

**Questions? Suggestions? Favorite line?**

**SEND ME SOME LOVIN' :3 Friday is coming soooo fast. No pun intended ;)**


	17. Strolling On Their Way

**Beta'd by SM Stylinson :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 16. **WEEK 2 –WEDNESDAY (ON THEIR WAY)**

**BPOV**

"Bella," Edward calls me on my way to the small restaurant we always meet up for lunch.

"Sup, girl version?" I greet back.

"Me? Girl version?" He stops on his tracks.

I pause walking and turn to look at him with a smirk on my face. "What? Duh."

He looks confused at first, but realizes why I called him that. "Oh, so you're my boy version?" he snickers.

"True dat," I wink.

He mock-gags. We start walking, _strolling _down the street. "So…"

"Huh?"

"I'm officially appointing myself as your style coach," he tells me.

My eyebrow arches. "I don't need one."

"I don't care." He smiles cheekily.

"I'm so lucky you're not the squealing-type," I mumble.

He laughs. "Squealing-type? I'm this tall and you imagine me squealing?"

"What about your height?"

"Come on, Bella! I'm a feet taller than you. Even if I'm the gayest gay in the world, my height might be the only thing that would keep me from squealing. Ever heard of dignity and pride?"

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. And you're _so _not gonna be my 'style coach'," I humor.

He sighs deeply. "Bella, let's just look at it like this. You owe me one, and this is it. Now, suck it up."

I huff. Dammit, he got me there.

"I hate you," I mutter as we enter the restaurant.

"Aw, would you look at that," he coos. "I hate you, too!"

I chuckle, preparing myself to face the questioning looks of our four friends.

* * *

**Thin line between love and hate, people, thin line. Who loves their pet names? *raises hands* There's more to come :)**

**QUESTIONS? SUGGESTIONS? Favorite line?**

**SEND ME SOME LOVE :3**


	18. WEEK 2 THURSDAY DINNER

**Haha. Again, I'm very sorry for little inconvenience :D **

**Okay, time for Q&A portion. First, I think gays _can _still be gays even if they never have sex or be in a relationship. There are some reasons why they, as the blogger said, 'straight-act'. Like, religion. Catholics don't quite tolerate that kind of thing, and some are devouts. For others, I don't know, maybe they think it's more 'decent' or something and just prefers to cross-dress and have fun with their lives. :D**

**Nature vs. nurture - hmm... yeah, I agree. It's very mind-boggling. But still, it's about what we feel better, right? Screw them other fuckers. ;)**

**Oh, and yeah, Edward was talking about the dress-ups. They are both 'out and open' for years already.**

**More answers to come, bbs. Remember, tomorrow's Friday! *squeals***

* * *

CHAPTER 17. **WEEK 2 – THURSDAY (DINNER)**

**EPOV**

For once in my life, I really feel like a girl. I mean, girls cook dinner, right? And it's also nice to have someone to talk to about my sexuality. I feel totally accepted by Bella, and it's good to know that.

"Why are you smiling?" Bella observes suggestively, running a pencil on the side of my face.

"Why are you here?" I look at her and see that her notebook is also with her.

"Can you help me with the Math questions?" She grins innocently.

I shake my head at her ridiculousness. "I'll help you later."

"Okay." She runs back to the study room to put her things there. Somehow, Bella managed to sneak her things inside my study, and now she's studying there, too.

Five minutes later, the doorbell rings. "Open the fucking door, Bella!"

"Then you do that! You're closer."

I huff. "The door's open!"

I hear the door open just as I am setting up the plates. "Hi, Edward! We brought ice cream," Alice announces.

"Nice apartment, dude," Em comments. "What's for dinner?"

"Thanks," I smile. "Steak and potatoes. Common."

"Yes!" Em and Jazz pumps their fists.

Suddenly, Bella comes out from wherever she was. "You asshole!" We all look at glaring Bella. I'm kinda turned on, actually. I don't know why. "Why the fuck are you making me open the door when it's already open in the first place?"

I smirk at her, partially controlling the giggles coming out. She narrows her eyes at me. "Because you're the _Bellboy,_" I wink.

She gasps. "You fucker."

I turn to the four. "Let's just eat," I smile.

They slowly went to the table, as if doubting if it's safe zone. Bella also moves toward the table, but not sitting until she smacks my head.

"Ow!" I exclaim, caressing the spot. She sticks her tongue out.

A few more minutes of all six of us setting in and the conversation was back full swing.

* * *

**Craziness. Seems like Edward and Bella switched places here - cocky, spunky Bella and soft, brooding Edward. Hmm... nice. Keep 'em comin'.**

**QUESTIONS? SUGGESTIONS? Favorite line?**

**SEND SOME LOVIN' :3**


	19. WEEK 2 THURSDAY DINNER CONVERSATIONS

**And so, their night continues. Next stop, SHOPPING!**

**Beta'd by SM Stylinson :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 18. **WEEK 2 – THURSDAY**

**BPOV**

"You cook so good, E," Alice compliments. "I rarely finish eating steak, but this…" She takes more bites and moans.

Edward chuckles at her antics.

"So, Em. I never got the chance to ask what you're studying," I muse.

I hear Rose choke on her food. I gave her water and turn my attention back to Emmett.

"Um, I'm a Psychology student," answers Emmett.

"Like Jazz," Edward mutters.

"I must say, you don't look like one to take such course," I chuckle. All five of them laugh.

"Hey, can I ask something?" Emmett requests.

"Yeah, feel free," I reply.

Em smiles at that. "Cool. As a homo, do you still have situations wherein you get turned on by the opposite sex?"

My eyebrows go up. Okay… I wasn't ready to answer yet. "Um, rarely, I think?"

Em nods pensively. "So, there are still _rare _circumstances." I hum in return. "What about you, Edward?"

"I don't know… maybe?" Edward mumbles.

I gape at him. "The fuck? And you say you're secure of your sexuality."

"Come on, Bella. Let's be real here. Even straight men and women –mostly women – get turned on by the opposite and same sex. _We _are both sexes. That's almost common, but I prefer men." He shrugs.

I shake my head at his bluntness. "We are _not _both sexes. That would be bisexual! I like girls and _only _girls."

Edward exhales deeply in surrender. "Bella, as much as we hate to say it, I am still a boy and you are still a girl. You have a vagina and I have a penis! We cannot escape that fact. And bisexual is _far_ more different than what I'm saying."

I look at the couples. Their eyes are going back and forth intently, like watching the longest tennis match ever. Aren't they even bothered as to where this conversation has gone? No, obviously not. "So, Edward, if you prefer guys, then what do you want in a guy? Like, on the outside." Alice quizzes.

"Hmm… dark hair – Black or Brown, height is shorter than me, rocker look or, you know, the cool type, and pure eyes." I sigh. Edward _is _gay. He's thinking like a girl who's gushing about her 'dream guy', 'cause it's like that – a dream.

"That _sure _sounds like Bella," Em says.

"What? Ew!" we both say.

* * *

**Wow. What a great dinner conversation! I want one, too! Sense the sarcasm, ladies. Hmm... now that I think about it, this is almost what the anon was talking about. *shrug***

**QUESTIONS? SUGGESTIONS? Favorite line? I have a favorite line. *snickers***

**SEND ME SOME LOVIN :3**


	20. WEEK 2 SATURDAY SHOPPING

**My favorite line for the previous chapter is, "That _sure_ sounds like Bella." haha. Love that part. Even I'm laughing at my own story. I feel like I'm just babbling shit. lmao**

**Whatevs. Let's join their trip, yeah?**

* * *

**WEEK 2 – SATURDAY**

**EPOV**

I tow Bella inside the mall. "Get your gay hands off me!" Bella orders, trying to flick my hand away.

"Bella, I'm going to pick the clothes you're going to buy, okay?" I tell her when let go of her.

"Fuck no!" She crosses her arms. Alice and

"You owe me one, Bella. This is how I want to spend it. Now, you'll buy those clothes I'll pick 'cause if I was only you, I'd wear them!"

She bites her lip pensively. "Fine! But you have to do the same thing for me."

"Okay," I shrug. We go through shops after shops. She picks guy clothes she wants and I pick girl clothes _I_ want. We're smooth sailing until she doesn't want that dress I picked.

"It's too short, Edward! And it's expensive as hell!" she complains.

"Have I complained? No. So if you're saying that the dress is expensive, then I'll be the one to buy it for you!" I shout and take dress to the counter.

"Good afternoon, sir," the cashier girl greets. Uh oh. She looks like she's about to do something I might slap her for.

I give the dress quickly to divert her attention and so that Bella cannot say no to the dress. I give her my credit card and we quickly leave the shop before she even does anything else.

"I cannot believe you bought that for me!" Bella teases in a girly voice.

"Bitch. You made me face that girl. So awful of you."

She snickers. "S'okay."

"Are you hungry?" I check her.

"No."

"Then let's go there." I point to the shop I want to go to the most. We dash into the shop.

She arches her brow at me. "Lingerie? You want me to wear lingerie?"

I look at her expectantly. "What? Got a problem with that?"

"Seriously. You want me to parade inside the apartment with nothing but lingerie on?" she repeats dryly.

I roll my eyes. "You can wear it on your sleep, Bella. Sheesh."

I take in my surroundings. What an odd pair we must look like to them.

"Whatever. I'll even pay for it."

* * *

Aw, shucks. Edward's so sweet. *gushing* Nah. He really just wants that dress. *sticks tongue out*

QUESTIONS? SUGGESTIONS? Favorite line?


	21. WEEK 3 WEDNESDAY

**Hey, bbs! It's Friday! Which means *glances slyly at both sides* POSTING FRENZY! *fist pumps***

**Start of 3rd week for our pair *sighs* who would've thought they'd last this long? lol**

**Q&A Portion again - Don't worry Edward isn't a cross-dresser. He's muttering something about 'dignity and pride'.. ;)**

**- Hmm... I think Edward is not yet in love with Bella... but they're getting there... I hope ;)**

**- I think for Edward and Bella, even if they want to be each other's genders, they still think differently about each other. Ya get? I mean, right now, Edward acts differently around Bella. He considers her a friend, so, I don't think it'd be disturbing if something happens to them.. you'll see :)**

******WARNING: ****BELLA'S GONNA VERBALIZE HER CRAZINESS. SAME WILL EDWARD. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

**Thank you for spending time reviewing. Really makes my day, ladies :D**

**Beta'd by SM Stylinson :)**

* * *

**WEEK 3 – WEDNESDAY**

**BPOV**

I devour the pizza we ordered. I was safe for today 'cause no one shopped for groceries. I blame Edward for that. He blames the Seattle rain. Psshh.

So we're just sitting together on a couch in the living room, watching TV shows. I bite more of my pizza, good thing he ordered five boxes, or else I'd be eating the couch. No shit. I put some of the clothes we bought last weekend – boyshorts and my beater 'cause its cold.

Somehow, we ended up turning the TV off and huddled close on the couch. I lean my head on his arm. We're comfortable with each other now 'cause we continue on working out our problems together. Yeah, _problems._

I hug a couch pillow. "Can you tell me based on your experiences what are myths about gays and what are not?"

"Give me your hypotheses," he drawls.

"Gay men's favorite supernatural creature is leprechaun."

He looks at me funny. "Leprechaun? I prefer vampires. Brad Pitt and Tom Cruise." He moans.

I make a face. "Okay, disturbing. Next question. It's harder to be gay than to be any other sexes. Is that true?"

"Not really. For some, yes. For me, no. You just feel it."

"Gays are _very _meticulous when it comes to their things. Like, OCD-type."

"No. If we're meticulous, then why do some get AIDS?"

"Ew," I say, twisting my face in disgust.

"Okay, what about this. Why are you driving a Volvo?" I grill.

He cocks his brow at me. "What's wrong with that?" he questions defensively.

"Did you pick it because it's a Swedish car? Like, Swedish massages? Massages done by _men?"_

He actually laughs at that. "Really, Bella? Really? Swiss massage?" He shakes his head in amusement.

"Well, let's just admit it. It looks like a soccer mom's car," I shrug.

"What? Fuck no! That's not true," he argues. "Search the Internet. You'll get what you want to know."

I run a finger down the left side of his face. "Aw, my girlfriend's mad."

"Just go to sleep, Bella." He hits me with a pillow on my head.

* * *

**One of my favorite chapters. Bella's so crazy! Apparently, she hasn't taken her meds again ;)**

**What do you think, bbs? Is this week full of surprises or what?**

**So, QUESTIONS? SUGGESTIONS? Favorite line, perhaps?**

**SEND ME SOME LOVIN' :3**


	22. WEEK 3 THURSDAY

**FLUFF, PEOPLE, FLUFF!**

**Beta'd by SM Stylinson :)**

* * *

** WEEK 3 - THURSDAY**

**EPOV**

Two in the morning, I'm removed from my sleep because of a loud scream inside the apartment.

I find out that it's coming from Bella's room. I open her door to see her screaming and crying while asleep. _What the fuck is happening to this person?_ I quickly try to wake her up.

Maybe after four to five minutes of my trying to wake her up, she finally opens her eyes and stares at me as if in a daze. "What happened?" she sounds hoarse, her hair drenched with sweat.

"You were dreaming," I explain softly. "Do want water?"

She shakes her head and hugs me tightly. I realize she's shaking.

"Do you want to tell me your dream?" I offer.

She shakes her head again. "I don't remember much of it."

"Okay. Can you sleep again?"

"I'm scared." That's the first time I've met the girl Bella.

I carry her to my room and put her down on my bed. We lay side by side.

"You can sleep again. I'm here."

* * *

**So fluffy. Aren't they mind-boggling or what? From MORTAL ENEMIES to 'FRIENDS' to FLIRTING to... BROTHER-SISTER LOVE? What the hell? *scratches head***

**QUESTIONS? SUGGESTIONS? Favorite line?**

**SEND ME SOME LOVIN' :3**


	23. WEEK 3 FRIDAY SHOPPING

**Don't forget to visit the other entries of this month's war. The list is both in Chapter 1 and 2. **

**Beta'd by SM Stylinson :)**

* * *

** WEEK 3 – FRIDAY**

**EPOV**

"Should I still buy flour? Do you know how to make bread?" Edward interrogates.

"Edward. Why do you sound like a friggin' mom? You're taking so long buying groceries, man," I chide. He pouts. "Buy flour. Lots of 'em, 'cause I'd rather make pizza than order."

"Wow. You impress me, Swan." He picks up tons of flour and ingredients for pizza.

My phone rings as we stop by the ice cream section. Edward sure loves his chocolate. "Yo."

"_Bella, you with Edward right now?" _Rose asks.

I hum. "What's up?"

She breathes deeply. _"See, you guys have a visitor."_

"And you know that why?"

"_Because he called Edward's cell and telephone but Edward won't answer, so they took it upon themselves to personally visit."_

My eyes widen. "Who?"

"_Dr. Cullen and Esme. Oh, and Charlie,"_ Rose mentions.

"Fuck," I groan.

"_How long are the both of you gonna be outside? They're waiting here, you know."_

"Double fuck," I whine.

"Are you okay? Did you take your meds?" Edward teases.

"Gayward, Charlie and your 'rents are waiting outside the apartment." I pause. "So you better get your ass moving. Fast!" I shout.

He looks stunned. "Why?"

"Because you didn't bother to charge your lame cell last night."

"Shit." He runs his fingers through his hair.

Damn straight.

* * *

**Who wants to meet the parents? *raises hands***

**Bella: Oh, fuck. Parents visiting isn't always a good sign. Watch your ass, Cullen. A cop's gonna enter the apartment :)**

**Edward: Fuck you, Swan. Maybe you want me to stab you with Dad's scalpel?**

**Bella: *stares blankly at Edward***

**Edward: HA. I WIN! GIRLS RULE!**

**Bella: *snorts* I'm just letting you feel what is like to win. *LIKE A BOSS* **

**QUESTIONS? SUGGESTIONS? Favorite line?**

**SEND ME SOME LOVIN' :3**


	24. WEEK 3 FRIDAY MEETING THE PARENTS

**WEEK 3 – FRIDAY**

**(MEETING THE PARENTS)**

**EPOV**

Bella and I literally run inside the elevator to our apartment, bags of groceries on both our hands.

"What do they want now?" Bella whines. "Why are your parents with him?"

"How should I know?" I mutter just as the elevator door opens on our floor. Bella quickly steps out and heads to the hallway.

"Bella!" I hear Rose call. I walk towards them and dreadfully see my parents. And Chief Swan! You'd think he's brought my parents with him here because he's issued a warrant of arrest against me if only he's wearing his police uniform. Goddamn.

"Edward!" Mom greets. She hugs me tightly. "I see you've shopped for groceries. I miss you, honey."

"Miss you, too, Mom." I look at all of them. "What brings you three here?"

"I really just want to see you before you finally graduate."

"Mom, I'm not graduating until June. I still have four months," I reason.

She giggles. "Whatever. I know you're not coming to Forks for spring break so I visited you in advance."

"Edward," Dad greets and hugs me. "I brought Chief Swan with me so we three can talk about something." Great. He's gonna try to 'convert' me back to masculinity. I suppress a sigh.

Chief Swan jerks his chin at me. "Alice told me Bella moved in with you while their apartment is being fixed. I just wanna check her."

Oh, god. He's looking at me like I'm about to do nasty things on Bella. Like hell I'd do that! Maybe _Bella's _the one who will do that to _me_, 'cause, you know, I'm the girl here. Nuff said. "Oh, it's fine. We've all talked about it weeks ago already."

Bella suddenly nudges me and slyly points at the keyhole. "Oh, of course," I mumble and move my way to open the door. She looks at me funny. I roll my eyes.

"Um, Bella, Edward, I gotta get going. See you tomorrow. Bye," Rose explains, kissing me and Bella on the cheek.

When we both dash to the kitchen, Bella speaks in a hushed tone. "Who will cook? It's Friday."

I groan.

* * *

**WHAT. ARE. THE THREE OF THEM. PLANNING? Hmm...**

**FAVORITE LINE?**

**SEND ME SOME LOVIN' :3**


	25. WEEK 3 FRIDAY PREDICAMENT

**Here's dinner.. NOM NOM.**

* * *

**WEEK 3 – FRIDAY**

**(PREDICAMENT)**

**EPOV**

Can someone tell me why this whole fuckery is so awkward? We're sitting here, eating God knows what Bella cooked. It's delicious, though.

"So, you moved in here two weeks ago?" Dad interrogates. Bella nods.

"What exactly happened to your apartment, Bells?" Charlie asks. He told me to call him Charlie, so… nevermind. It's hard to look at the man without feeling a tiny ounce of what Bella felt when she was a kid.

"I'm not entirely sure, but the next day we woke up, our things are missing and the door's broken and some of the furniture's broken…"

"Have you tried CCTV?"

"We don't have one inside our place, but the only thing that was caught on cam are guys in all black." She shakes her head.

He sighs. "That's so useful," he says sarcastically, probably mad at the security. "Do you have beer?" Am I supposed to answer that?

Bella gets five bottles of beer. Even Mom drinks beer!

Dad starts the conversation again after we all finish our food and relocate to the living room. "So, Edward, are you gonna tell us something?" He smiles, excited of something.

My eyebrows scrunch up. "No?"

He sighs. "Son, you've used your credit card to buy lingeries worth over a thousand dollars."

Bella chokes on her beer. "Really, Edward? A thousand bucks just for lingerie?" she scoffs. Let's just say I didn't want her to be bothered with the expenses.

"He also bought a dress," Mom pipes in. "Do you know anybody he'd give these to?"

"Edward, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. It's normal to buy those for you girlfriend," Dad reminds. This topic is getting _soooo_out of hand. "I mean you can't make a guy wear those, right?"

This time I do gape with Bella. I'm utterly speechless. Bella, on the other hand, has other plans. "Girlfriend? I haven't heard of him dating anybody right now. Even a guy."

"Then why will he buy those clothes?" Charlie adds wearily. Oh, man. He really thinks something's up between me and Bella.

She shrugs indifferently. My life's over.

* * *

**So that's why the folks visited, huh? Haha. They're smooth fuckers, the two of them. Only Edward's not safe from Charlie. Uh oh.**

**Edward: I'll bitch slap you if you don't help my ass, Bella!**

**Bella: Aw.**

**Favorite line?**

**SEND ME SOME LOVIN' :3**


	26. WEEK 4 MONDAY

**WEEK 4 – MONDAY**

**EPOV**

I swear, until now I'm thanking God that Friday's over. Bella didn't tell them the truth. I also thanked her. Especially with Charlie! I think she also felt him going that direction so she quickly led him away from it. Good girl. I mean boy. I mean gay – WHATTHEFUCKEVER!

Right now, I'm with the five of them in the Chinese restaurant we went to weeks ago. I never really thought that our group will be an even number. Maybe because Bella and I are both homos. Or maybe we didn't think Rose will ever have a steady relationship. I think they're really serious about it. Not that I've heard them profess their love for each other, but you can feel that they're _there_ already. Damn. Will I be next? Or will Bella? I haven't actually met her flings, so… yeah.

I'm digressing, huh? Back to the topic.

Wait a minute. You know, I've noticed for the past few weeks that every time we all meet up, they keep asking me and Bella about our sexuality. I'm not saying that it's not common topic within our group, but shit, they're suddenly more interested about our lives. I have always known that Rose and Alice deep down have issues about us being gay, so it's surprising that they keep drilling us about it. I doubt Bella notices, though.

"To whom _did _you give those clothes, Edward?" Jasper grills. It's a secret, so…

"To my boyfriend," I blurt out.

Bella smirks at me, understanding my answer because of our secret nicknames.

"Your boyfriend will wear women's lingerie," Rose says dryly.

"Cross-dresser," I shrug. Bella _is_ a cross-dresser, as what she says.

Alice huffs. "Bella, who's his boyfriend?" She pouts.

"How should I know? It's not like we talk about that shit or something," Bella responds. We do have not talked about it.

"I'm sure you two talk inside the apartment. Geesh."

Bella smirks at her. "What if we don't?"

"You're not serious about that, right? I mean you can't go on shutting each other off for almost a month already," Emmett comments, sounding alarmed.

"Sure we can."

"Yeah, right." Em shakes his head in amusement. "You're a bad freaking liar, Bells."

She sticks her tongue out playfully. Has she done oral se- Okay. Enough.

"Can we order already? I'm starving," I announce.

* * *

**Uh oh, bbs. Edward's suspecting... and showing signs -ya know *nudge nudge* *whispers***

**Favorite line?**

**SEND ME SOME LOVIN' :3**


	27. WEEK 4 TUESDAY

**Ladies, now that we've been seeing the results of Emmett's theory, what do you think if we help him? ;) Who's in? Emmett's nagging me. What can I do?**

**Let's start here. Look for signs.**

**WARNING: ************BELLA'S GONNA VERBALIZE HER CRAZINESS. SAME WILL EDWARD. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

**WEEK 4 – TUESDAY**

**EPOV**

After tossing and turning on my bed for almost an hour already, I gave up trying to sleep. I look at the clock. Ten o'clock. Greeaaaat. I place my arms under my head and wait for sleep to take me. So far, it has not chosen me yet.

I was in the middle of drawing mental minimalist pictures when I hear a knock on my door. "Hey," Bella mutters, looking drained.

"Hey." I inspect her clothes. She's upgrading, I must say. Pink silk tank top and shorts. Nice. In a girl compliment - not the other way around. Promise. "What happened to you?"

She hugs her pillow. "Can I move in here? I really keep getting nightmares and shit."

"Sure," I agree without even thinking. I sigh.

She gives me a coy smile and moves on my right side. We both stare at her nippl- I mean at the ceiling. Goddamn, Edward.

I decide to bring up my thoughts about last night. "Haven't you noticed anything about the five of them? They keep on interrogating us."

"Yeah, I know," she huffs. "I think they also want to be gays."

I laugh. "Maybe."

"Eh. I don't care about it that much. Screw them."

I actually admire her indifference about the whole thing. I wish I'm like that sometimes.

"Edward?" she starts. I hum. "Have you had boyfriends before?"

"Sort of."

I feel her head turn to face me. "What do you mean 'sort of'?"

I shrug. "I don't date that much. I haven't met someone I wanna date."

"Choosy?" she teases. I snort. She chuckles.

"Have you?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure."

"Really?" I exclaim in surprise. "You have?"

She bobs her head once. "Have you ever tried to see yourself dating a girl?"

I ponder about that. Not that I wanna feel it… "Imagine myself? Er, I don't know. Now that I'm thinking of it, I don't like it."

She snickers. "In my opinion, you look better with girls." She shrugs. "Just sayin'."

"It's so unfair! My look attracts girls while yours can turn on both sex at the same time," I complain. "Your hair looks better with brown, by the way. Black only makes your white skin paler."

"Oh, wow. I just got style advice," she mutters sarcastically. "Gee, thanks."

I yawn. "Good night, bitch."

* * *

**Okaaaay, maybe not exactly craziness, but still... *squeals* Edward's showing signs! Soo crazy!**

**Favorite line?**

**SEND ME SOME LOVIN' :3**


	28. WEEK 4 THURSDAY

**Alert, ladies. Be alert. Here they are again.**

**FLUFF!**

* * *

**WEEK 4 – THURSDAY**

**BPOV**

Since last night, Edward kept on heading straight here inside the study room doing God knows what. Let's see what he's doing.

I peek through the small opening of the door. He looks really cute with his reading glasses on. I also like his eyes. Brown is such a dull color. I want his green eyes.

I'm digressing. That's not what I'm here for!

Edward's so intent with whatever he's doing that he doesn't even flinch when I open the door. I tiptoe to his side and sneak a look at what he's doing in the computer.

"Hmm… nice. Minimalist pictures. Good thinking, Edward. Professor Goff will be totally impressed with your idea," I say. Why didn't I think of minimalist drawings before? Dang. Guess I'd use cartooning instead.

He yelps in shock, causing him to wheel his swivel chair away from the computer. "Fuck, Bella. You scared me."

I roll my eyes. "Who else do you think will be inside your apartment?" I turn my gaze back to the screen. "Are those minimalist drawings of Disney princesses?" I observe incredulously. God, he's so gay.

"You're such a nosy person," he complains, crossing his arms indignantly. I laugh at him and jump to his lap. I circle my arms around his neck.

"I wanna ask you something," I tell him.

"Oh, I know what you'll say." He narrows his eyes at me, teasing. "You're turning into a girl."

"Hardy har har. Very funny," I shoot back flatly. "Are you done with your corny jokes? 'Cause I have to ask you something important."

He snickers and puts his arms around my waist. "What is it?"

I take a dramatic deep breath for effect. "How much am I gonna contribute for the rent?"

He looks at expectantly, only he didn't expect _that _question. "I already paid rent for the whole month and next month."

"Oh." I bite my lip. "Wow. Advanced. How much am I gonna pay you?"

He shakes his head and smiles. "You don't have to."

* * *

**Shit. Mixed signals, girls. Keep your eyes on alert.**

**Favorite line? Questions?**

**SEND ME SOME LOVIN' :3 **


	29. WEEK 5 WEDNESDAY

**Remember to put on your spy glasses.**

**Beta'd by SM Stylinson as always :D**

* * *

**WEEK 5 – WEDNESDAY**

**BPOV**

We're lying on the bed for two hours already. Actually, _he_ is lying on the bed. _I _have my head on his bicep. For a she man, he definitely has strong biceps. I realize he's not as lanky as before when we're in high school.

Okay? I know that… Moving on.

"Edward, how do you see yourself five years from now?" I wonder.

I feel him shrug. I put my arm around his torso. Does he have abs? Shut up, Bella. Focus. Hmm… nice pecs. No, not that one! On the conversation, idiot! "Happy."

I lift my head to look at him. "What's with the funny look?" he asks.

I continue staring at him like that. "Happy? Are you shitting me? That's so emo."

He chuckles. "What's wrong with seeing myself happy in the future? That's good!"

"Nah uh. With you saying that means you're not happy with the present that's why you wish happiness in your future."

"Wow. So, you're some spiritual adviser now? A therapist?" he jokes. I look at him seriously. I feel bad that he thinks like that. He may seem like a real happy –go-lucky person on the outside, but he's brooding and alone inside.

He laughs without humor. "Edward, you do know that your best friend is here to be with you, right?" I ask him calmly. I never thought we'd be as close as this before.

I try to give him my most genuine smile. He smiles back.

* * *

**Emmett: Seen signs, ladies? Good. And by the way, Edward. You're so emo!**

**Favorite line? Questions?**

**SEND ME SOME LOVIN' :3**


	30. WEEK 5 SATURDAY

**LADIES! I'm so sorry! If not for a constructive review, I wouldn't be able to see that my chapter 15 and 16 were the same. SOOOOO SORRY! I suck at updating.**

***puts on spy glasses***

* * *

**WEEK 5 – SATURDAY**

**(BELLA DIDN'T TAKE HER MEDS AGAIN)**

**BPOV**

Thought for the day – BOREDOM KILLS! Seriously, it does. Just like what Steve-O and his gang in Jackass feel. Fuckin' crazy. Now I have nothing else to do. Hmm… I could annoy Edward to death… "Decisions, decisions…" I tap my chin in contemplation.

I find Edward sitting in front of his computer again. "Hi baby," I try to say seductively. This is gonna be good.

He looks up at me, disgusted. "Ew."

I snicker and sit on his lap again. I don't know why. I really just like to push him off and stuff. Nuff said. "What are you doing this time?" I inspect his work. "Oooh, minimalist poster of… our gang! Nice!"

He smirks. "I'm not done yet."

"S'okay. Mmm… I wanna ask you something."

"Is it just me or is this déjà vu?" he muses.

"Psss… whatevs. What does it feel like to be gay?"

He looks at me like I'm speaking in another language. "Shit. You don't know? Poor thing. You're also gay but you don't know what it feels like."

I roll my eyes. "Fucker, I'm not gay. I'm a guy."

"Uh huh, you are, and I'm a vampire," he responds dryly. "What do you mean 'what does it feel like'?"

"I mean what do gays like _you _feel like?" I explain. "Do you really feel like you're a girl?"

He arches his eyebrow. "Well, sort of. Sometimes."

"Why don't you hang out with gays? Do you have a gay _guy _friend?" I pry.

"_Weeeell, _there's one I really know." His lip twitches to the side. "What about you? You hang out with _straight _girls." I roll my eyes. "Don't you have lesbo friends?"

"Yeah, I do. Do I know this gay friend?" I pry.

He shakes his head and snickers. I watch him put a jacket on and fix his hair. "I wanna show you something."

My brows ascend. "Yeah? What is it?" Wow. How nice of him.

He sends me a sly smile. "I'll introduce you to my gay friend." He removes me from his lap.

* * *

**Ready to meet his gay friend? Haha. Boredom _does _kill! **

**Favorite line? Questions?**

**SEND ME SOME LOVIN' :3**


	31. Strolling On Their Way Again

**********WARNING: ****BELLA'S GONNA VERBALIZE HER CRAZINESS. SAME WILL EDWARD. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. *keeps spy glasses intact***

* * *

**WEEK 5 – SATURDAY**

**EPOV**

I let out a resigned sigh. There's no stopping Bella. Ever since we started walking out of the building, her questions hit me like a heat wave.

"Where are we going?" she questions. I'm bringing her to the bar just three blocks away. You know, a _special _bar. Not that I'll answer her. She suddenly gasps. "We're going to that gay bar, aren't we?"

"Can't you shut up for a minute? It's really tiring to keep on babbling while walking," I complain.

She shrugs. "I jog, remember?"

I look at her. "You don't jog. You _hog."_

She huffs but chooses to ignore my jab. "Have you already had your first kiss?"

"Of course." I smile coyly, feeling my cheeks heat up despite the cold weather.

"You're blushing! Who is it?" she grills. "Girl kiss or boy kiss?"

I scoff. "Of course it's a boy kiss! Why would I want a girl kiss?"

She chuckles, obviously enjoying humiliating me. "Have you done tongue?"

I gasp. "Re-really, Bella? You-you're a-a-asking that?" I stutter.

"Why not? We're, like, twenty-three already! You're reacting like a fourteen year old!" She shakes her head incredulously.

I bite my lip. "Fine. Yeah, I have. You?"

"Fuck yes. What do you think?"

"Girl or boy?"

"Girl, of course."

I flush deeper because of my next question. "H-have you done _it _already?"

She narrows her eyes me suspiciously. "Sex? Uh, only oral and fingers."

I huff. Only? "How many times have you done those already?"

She scratches her head. "Just a couple times."

"Holy shit," I breathe out. I cross my arms and sigh, embarrassed on where this conversation has taken. "You've done it all the way."

"Nah, not really. How about you?"

"You are _such_ a gossip!" I exclaim in exasperation. "Only blow jobs. I haven't actually put my dick in anyone's ass," I whimper, ducking my head.

"Shit! But you've been sucked, right?" she pries.

I scan the streets and check if somebody can hear us, and then eventually close my eyes. "Yes."

"Damn, Edward. I didn't take you for a wild cat," she teases, smirking.

"Can you just close your mouth already? God, woman!"

She does keep quiet. That actually makes me feel bad. "You know, I've never been called woman before."

I glance at her and put my arm around her shoulder.

* * *

**Gosh, I don't what I'd do with these two!**

**QUESTIONS? SUGGESTIONS?**

**SEND ME SOME LOVIN' :3**


	32. Entering THE Bar

**Yo! If anybody gets offended at Bella's description - I'M SO SORRY because I've never been inside one... or that bar she'll enter... it's a different bar... :D**

**EDWARD: You should just understand, Bella. I think she hasn't fully grasped the fact that we're both, ya know.. *rolls eyes***

* * *

**WEEK 5 –SATURDAY**

**BPOV**

After almost thirty minutes of walking, we go inside a bar that reeks of gay. Like _smells_ and _looks _and _has _gays inside it. I've never been to a gay bar, so I have had a _lot_ of expectations about it. I thought there will be guy strippers or gay strippers trolling around. Hell, I even thought they are publicly making out and getting it on! Seems like none of those are true seeing this bar is just like any other bars, only _this_ contains a bunch of homos.

Everyone literally stops and stares at the two of us like in _Not Another Teen Movie _where they _should _all stay unmoving until the 'good girl'has passed their way. Ironically, that girl turned out to be one of the 'Plastics' in _Mean Girls. _And I know that because of Alice's insistence that we watch that movie during our teen days sleepover. Cue the internal shudder.

I'm digressing. Sigh.

What totally made this a predicament is that REO Speedwagon's 'Can Fight This Feeling' started just like in the movie. Gah!

"Eddie! Nice to see you!" I hear someone shout. Okay? So, he's known here… I can't help but laugh out loud.

"Bella!" Edward chides in a hushed tone. "What the fuck?"

"Bella?" I turn to the voice who said my name. Holy shit! "Oh my god! It _is _you!"

"Jacob?" Of course he will be Edward's _friend_. "You hang out here?"

He chuckles and walks closer to hug me. I suddenly remembered me and Edward's discussion three weeks ago when we're meeting up with the is tall _and _the squealing-type."Of course, bb. And don't worry about them other guys. They're not used to seeing girls here."

I glower at him. "I'm not a girl. I'm a boy," I tell him pointedly.

He looks at me confused. "She's lesbian," Edward clarifies.

"OMG!" Jacob sends me wide grin, a grin I've always loved about my best friend. "Welcome, then!"

* * *

**Who's watched those movies already?**

**Questions? Favorite line?**

**I have a question - What's the relevance of those reality shows, "Real Housewives of New Jersey" and all those other "Real Housewives" shows? I don't get it. It's like showing how girls morale is painfully decreasing... or something...**

**SEND ME SOME LOVIN' :3**


	33. AT THE BAR

**Who thought it was Jake? I know, right? **

* * *

**WEEK 5 – SATURDAY**

**(AT THE BAR)**

**BPOV**

We've been here for at least three hours now, catching up with Jake and drinking beer.

"Dickwad, you totally forgot about me! You're not even texting me. So much for defending you against our dads when you outed!" I spit and punch his arm as hard as I can.

"Ow! What can I do? College has been a whirlwind. I can't take time off unless I really have to," he whines and caresses his arm. I huff. "Come on, BB! You're still my best girl… gay _girl _friend." He grins innocently. I curl my lips threateningly.

"So…" Edward trails off. And with that, something clicked in my head.

"Holy shit! Was Jacob the one who, who…" I leave hanging, my eyes pleading for Edward to understand where I am getting at.

His makes a face, definitely understanding. "God no! That is _soooooo _gross. We can't do that, that's, that's…" he babbles.

Jake's brows scrunch up in confusion. "What are you two BBs talking about?"

Edward glances at him sideways. "You two totally did it! Fuck!" I exclaim, clutching my beer tightly, feeling an unbelievable sharp pang in my chest. "This is a lot to take in. Shit."

Jake makes a face of disgust and says, "If you're saying what I think you _are _saying, then, no, we did _not _ever have sex with each other. Gross." He scoffs and put his hands up like a stop sign.

"Uh huh? What about blow jobs? You two surely have done _that!" _I shoot back.

"Bella!" Edward shouts, scanning the room for eavesdroppers. He lets out a resounding sigh. "That wasn't _him_! Nah uh."

"Well, who is then?" I demand, crossing my arms. I kinda got Charlie's interrogation skills, so, he's dead meat.

"Some other guy!"

"Then why not do each other? You're both, ya know…" I ask in a suggestive manner.

"Edward and… we can_not _do that! We're both _girls_ for crying out loud! That would, like, make us, like, _lesbian!_" Jake stutters. Edward pouts, his arms crossed.

I guffaw humorlessly. "Are you fuckin' kidding me? You'll be _lesbian?_" I laugh, clutching the edge of the table to keep myself from falling off the high stool. "Ohhh, the world _is _gonna end!"

"What? It's true!" Jacob argues, stomping his feet petulantly.

* * *

**Was that jealousy she felt? *looks slyly***

**Hey, hey, hey! Easy there, people! That's Jacob's point of view. Ya know?**

**QUESTIONS? Favorite line?**

**SEND ME SOME LOVIN' :3**


	34. WEEK 6 TUESDAY MEETINGand a WAGER!

**ANOTHER ROUND OF DEVIOUS PLANNERS COMIN' UP.**

* * *

**WEEK 6 – TUESDAY**

**(MEETING... and A WAGER?)**

"When will you pass your thesis, Emmett?" Jasper inquires. The two are –again – waiting for their girlfriends to arrive for their fifth meeting… or is it sixth? Eh, nevermind.

"I think I want to wait some more after the ten weeks. You know? To see the real effect to their lives," Emmett answers. "What about you, Jazz? What's with your thesis?"

He leans on his chair and crosses his arms. "I passed it already. Like, three months ago."

They continue talking until their beauties show up, breathing becomes hard.

"Hey you," Rose points at Em. "How's life going?"

"Oh, please. Like you two don't live together to ask him that," Alice says after her own pleasantries with her Jasper. "How do you think E and B are doing?"

Rose hums, wondering the same thing. "Well, we can visit them tonight."

"In surprise," Jazz adds mischievously.

"Dude, that's perfect! That way we can actually see what's going on inside their apartment," Em exclaims and fist pumps Jasper. "But, what do you think is really happening between the two of them?"

"Do you really think this will work, Em? I mean the fluidity of their homosexuality?"

"Well, yeah, sure, that depends." Em rambles. "I bet three hundred bucks the two of them are just confused." He looks at them slyly.

Alice and Rose looks at him with skeptic expressions. "I dunno."

"I call," Jasper announces and shakes Em's hand exuberantly.

Alice huffs. "Fine. I'm with Jasper on this."

Rose leans back on the chair and takes a sip of her Sprite. "I bet with Emmett."

Em then rubs his hands smugly. "Okay, people. Let's see who wins."

* * *

**Holy schtick! They made a bet! Who bets with Emmett? Who bets with Jasper?**

**Questions? Favorite line?**

**SEND ME SOME LOVIN' :3**


	35. WEEK 6 TUESDAY SEDUCTION TECHNIQUE

***puts glasses back on***

**PUT ON SEATBELTS, PLEASE. WE'RE GOING 3D!**

* * *

**WEEK 6 – TUESDAY**

**(EDWARD'S WEAKNESS - BELLA)**

**EPOV**

There are only rare moments when I just sit on the couch stare at nothing and just… _think_. I lean on my knees and cover my face with my hands. You see, I'm beginning to believe I_am_ crazy. I mean what kind of gay would jack off because of a tomboy? It was nice, though. Her curves were defined in my memory, and her boobs, _fuck_, her boobs… OKAY! STOP! Do you get me now? Dammit.

"EDWARD! YOU BITCH!" Bella shouts. I just stay in my position, not bothering to look at her. _What now? Can't you even sense that I'm having an internal debate here because of you? _"Look at me!"

I sigh resoundingly. When I turned to h- _shit. _She's only wearing a lacy purple lingerie set. And she's really angry. "What the hell is wrong with you, Bella? Why are you just wearing underwear?" I ask her with a tired, pleading voice. With chagrin, I close my eyes.

"What's wrong with me? _What's wrong with me? _Well, I'll tell you what's wrong with me. I don't have anything to wear, that's what wrong with me!" she seethes, pointing at her lingerie-clad body."You didn't fucking do your chores! It was your turn to do the laundry. You didn't even think of me?"

"Bella," I grit out, looking at the ground, preventing myself from looking at her. "I didn't wash our clothes because I know that we've done clothes shopping, so I know that you have plenty of clothes stocked." I will myself to look at her. Or rather, control myself from walking up to her and doing something very, _very _unnecessary. "You could just wear the dresses. Why walk around the apartment in just your underwear?"

"I don't wanna wear those! I want my jeans!"

I shrug dismissively. "Fine. Suit yourself."

"Ugh! You're such an idiot!" She stomps her way to the couch and sits next to me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I sneer.

She makes herself comfortable, lying on the couch and crossing her legs across my lap. "I've been thinking of last Saturday." She puts her arms behind her head, making her breasts protrude even more.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Who cares?"

She ignores my comment. "You know? What Jake said? Like, don't you even wanna know what it feels like getting it on with girls? I mean, so what if you'll be 'lesbian'? You're already gay, if you look at things like that. No need to restrain yourself from stuff."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I meant," she sits back up and leans closer to me, "don't you think it's better to be a guy like me than be a girl like Rose and Alice?" She waggles her eyebrows at me.

No way, Edward. Don't listen to her. "Uh," I breathe. I wanna tell her that I don't wanna know, but she's just… too… _close_. "I think I like it more to be a girl like Rose and Alice."

"You sure?" And then she leans closer to me, testing me. "'Cause I'm _soooo_wet right now," she whispers against my ear.

My breathing hitches. I gulp. Maybe I can test of girls kiss better than boys? SHUT UP, EDWARD! "I still believe guys kiss better than girls."

"Let's see."

* * *

**Uh oh.**

**Questions? Favorite line?**

**Do you girlies like angsty or angstier? I NEED TO KNOW! :D**

**SEND SOME LOVIN' MY WAY :3 **


	36. WEEK 6 TUESDAY BUSTED

**WEEK 6 – TUESDAY**

**(BUSTED)**

"You texted Em already?" Alice checks Jasper for the third time since leaving their apartment.

"Yeah. They're already inside, Alice," Jasper replies as their cab drops them off in front of Edward and Bella's apartment building. They both immediately head inside only to see an Emmett and Rosalie making out – as decent as they can - on one of the couches of the lobby. He gapes at the sight.

"Okay?" Alice says, a bit too loud for her taste since Rosalie obviously recognized her voice and gets off of Emmett's lap. The two clears their throats. "Oh, gosh, did I interrupt something?"

Rose swallows and smiles slightly. "Nothing. Let's get up." She gives Em another chaste kiss.

"You guys brought the beer?" Jasper asks hesitantly, holding the boxes of pizza up.

Em nods, grinning from ear to ear. "Leggo."

Fortunately, the elevator ride isn't as awkward as they all thought it would they exit the elevator, Emmett turns to them. "So where's the wager?"

Jasper cocks an eyebrow. "This early? I thought you're gonna wait after a few more weeks?"

Em shrugs. "Then you keep the money."

"I will," Alice volunteers and all three of them give the money to her. "Knock on the door, baby."

"Why knock if it's already open?" Jasper answers, pointing to the keyhole.

"How'd you say so?" Em whispers, mind boggled.

"Eh. You won't understand, but I have studied _a lot _about picking locks."

Em snickers. "Then open it."

Jasper opens the door effortlessly, and for the second time this day, he was beyond flabbergasted when he sees _Bella, _covered only in lingerie, on top of _Edward_, with his hand fisted against her hair, having a full on make-out session. The three others peek at the space and gasp.

"What the fuck?" Rose exclaims. Bella quickly parts with Edward and sits beside him, eyes wide. Edward glances at Bella and covers her body using a couch pillow. "Oh my fuckin' god."

After a minute of stare-downs, Em breaks the silence. "Beer, everyone?"

* * *

**Who knew Jasper has a history with locks? haha**

**WANT MORE ABOUT THE REAL _WHOLE CHAPTER _OF THIS? I'm thinking of doing some special about it :D**

**Questions? Favorite line?**

**SEND ME SOME LOVIN' :3**


	37. WEEK 6 TUESDAY FACEOFF?

**Let's see how E and B handles the outcome of such behavior.**

* * *

**WEEK 6 – TUESDAY**

**(FACE-OFF?)**

**EPOV**

Shit, shit, shit, fuckity _shit. _Busted.

All six of us are sitting on the living room couches, their eyes fixed on me and Bella. I sigh in frustration and drink my beer. Frustration because I can't hurt girls let alone a _lesbian _'cause she's still a girl. Fuck!

"I'll stand on my thoughts. Boys kiss better than girls," I defend. Bella snorts and rolls her eyes. The two pairs, though, are stupefied. Alice's mouth opens and closes.

When they came back to life, Rose scoffs. "Did you just say that we kiss bad?"

"_Sooo_ not true!" Alice argues and crosses her arms, bitchbrow intact.

Em rubs his face with his hands while Jasper runs his fingers through his hair. "Shit. I don't know what to say. Do we even have to say anything?"

"Told you, Edward. Girls kiss better than boys," concludes Bella smugly. I turn around to see if Rose and Alice become weirded out with her comment but they are nodding in agreement with her.

"So that's why you two were making out? Because both of you are proving to each other which sex is the better kisser?" Rose asks. I nod. What? It's true. Shut up, bitches.

"But Bella has to wear lingerie while you two are doing that?" Em counters.

Bella sighs deeply. "I don't have clothes on because our home_gay _here did not do his chores."

"I'm sorry but didn't it ever occur to the both of you that you can't really test that theory unless you both kiss _straight _girls and guys?" Rose interrogates. Ugh! Someday – possibly as soon as possible – I'll one-up on you real good, Swan. We'll see…

"And you know the laws of researching because?"

Rose shrugs. "Em and Jazz are Psychology students remember?"

Hmm… I smell something funny. _Cryptic_ funny.

* * *

**Now I know we can smell _cryptic. _Hmm...**

**Questions? Favorite line?**

**SEND ME SOME LOVIN' :3**


	38. WEEK 6 WEDNESDAY START OF ANGST

**This is the start of the rough part. ANGST! *puts spy glasses***

* * *

**WEEK 6 – WEDNESDAY**

**(START OF THE ROUGH PART)**

**BPOV**

I've been keeping tabs on Edward during the whole visit, and the whole time I kept seeing him glaring at Em and Jazz. What is up with him? First he's scowling, and the next he's glowering. What the hell? And, oh, yeah, he also did not say _anything_ to me even when the four left and quickly made his way to sleep. Er, let's just say that I didn't exactly have a good night's sleep last night.

After we both showered – separate bathrooms of course – I quickly pad to our bedroom. Yeah, it's our bedroom now 'cause I may or may not have moved my clothes in his bedroom. I just can't see a reason why I should not when, after all, I sleep in that room.

I digress.

I realize, just as I've put on my underwear, that Edward didn't do the laundry. And _then, _enter the _other_ memory. I told him I was wet and made him make out with me. _Greaaaat._Fun times. Sense the sarcasm.

I try to shove _that _memory away and focus on my present dilemma – my clothes. I turn around to face Edward to castrate him but, really, it's hard to do that when all you can see is his perfect back… oh, no! He's covered it with a shirt already- OKAY, BELLA! YOU CAN STOP NOW. I take deep breaths before- why am I taking a breath again? _'Cause you lost it when you saw Edward's ass. _What? No! _'Cause you're trying to regain composure to be able to kill him? 'Cause you're trying to regain composure to be able to kill him? _Ah, yes, that one.

"Edward, I need a shirt," I try to sound as civil as I can. I really did.

"You have dresses! Wear those!" he grumbles as he looks dazedly at me. I mean… at my boobs. What's up with _that?_

"But I don't wanna wear a dress! I want tops and jeans!" I whine, even stomping my foot a little.

Edward exasperatedly sighs. "Then go to school shirtless!" he shouts, definitely annoyed. I feel myself pale and gape in shock. Wow, he's been keeping that in his system the whole night? "If you wanted those clothes then shouldn't you have washed them last night? It could've easily dried before sunrise!" He suddenly shuffles out of the room and tells me that I only have five minutes before he drives to school alone.

I scoff and take a beater from his closet. I tie the ends of the shirt to my side and run out of the apartment.

Such a douche. He can't boss me around like that! Rose and Alice didn't even try, and Charlie didn't ever do that to me. _Ever!_

I huff my tears away.

* * *

**Ooooohh. Showing Bella's vulnerable side.**

**Favorite line?**


	39. WEEK 7 MONDAY

***spy glasses still intact***

**Beta'd by SM Stylinson :D**

* * *

**WEEK 7 – MONDAY**

**BPOV**

I can't believe this, this… _jealousy _I'm feeling. _It's only for a couple of days, Bella. _But that still doesn't change the fact the Edward didn't inform me about Jake sleeping over. Why would he do that, anyways? It's not like I pay rent and _he _owns the house. God, if he's mad at me about kissing him, he could've at least told me, right? So, I could apologize. Sheesh. No need to do this to me.

I scowl as I ride at the back seat of the Volvo. Of course Jacob's at the passenger seat. Who else would it be? He opens the speaker and turns it to mainstream pop music. Edward didn't even flinch. I huff quietly at his unfairness. He would go on and on about my choice of radio stations, but he just lets Jacob fiddle with his stereo. Is it because he knows Jake is a mechanic, and that he can fix it if he breaks it? UGH! So fucking unfair, you!

Jake gave up trying to make small talk by the time where near his college building already. I think he's course is the same with Rose – Mechanical Engineering.

"Bye, Eddie, thanks for the ride." Edward nods at him. "Bye, BB. See you later." He kisses my cheek.

Edward then drives to our building parking lot, immediately gets out, and walks straight to our first class. That guy has serious issues.

Regardless, he left me again.

* * *

**Do you think Edward's being a douche? He's hurting Bella. Guys do that all the time #MyOpinion**

**Favorite line?**

**SEND ME SOME LOVIN' :3**


	40. WEEK 7 MONDAY DINNER

**Oh, god. I can't believe we're going on week 7 already. *sobs* Don't worry. More chapters to go, bbs :D WE'RE ACTUALLY JUST HALFWAY THROUGH THE STORY. **

***puts on spy glasses***

**Beta'd by SM Stylinson :D**

* * *

**WEEK 7 – MONDAY**

**(DINNER)**

**BPOV**

We're eating dinner when Jacob finally voices out, "This is the worst sleepover ever! Even worse than Bella's sleepover."

I groan. "This is not a sleepover!" Edward and I reply at the same time. Jacob pouts.

"How can you two live without talking to each other? What does that feel like?"

Cue crickets creaking.

Jake scoffs. "I don't live here, people, and so treat me right!"

I wince. "Do you want some more food, Jake?"

He looks at me with sympathy. "Are you okay, Bella?"

"I am," I croak. Shit.

He sighs quietly. "Fine, but tell me if he's hur-"

"He's not," I quickly interrupt.

Edward clears his throat. "Jacob, have you forgotten I was the one who invited you here and not her?"

Jake actually snickers. "Yeah, I do."

* * *

**WE'RE NEARING THE END! Sucks.**

**Questions? Favorite line?**

**SEND ME SOME LOVIN' :3**


	41. WEEK 7 WEDNESDAY

**Hurts to see Bella like this. I actually cried while writing.**

* * *

**WEEK 7 – WEDNESDAY**

**(THAT'S IT)**

**BPOV**

It's already been a week since the last time Edward and I talked. By this time, I don't know if I want to talk to him first or just simply don't talk to him. I just feel something inside me shifting and I don't think I like it one bit.

Until now, I've been sleeping in this bedroom. Even when Jake slept over, he slept on the couch. I don't think I can take it anymore. I don't exactly know what happened. Now there's just the two of us lying on the bed, backs facing each other, the room, suffocating silent. I know he's still awake. I've memorized it already, every move and every breath. I don't think I _can _take it anymore.

Slowly, I get up the bed and trudge to my old room – or at least, the room I used to sleep in – and lay there. I cover the side of my face with a pillow and just cry away.

* * *

**EDWARD, YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS UP AND APOLOGIZE TO BELLA OR ELSE I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! SHE MOVED OUT OF THEIR BEDROOM :'(**

**Favorite line**


	42. WEEK 7 FRIDAY THAT'S ALL

***spy glasses* I wanna end Bella's suffering!**

* * *

**WEEK 7 – FRIDAY **

**(THAT'S ALL)**

**BPOV**

I can't believe that while rain pours here in Seattle, I am here reading a depressing history book and listening to 'That's All' by Genesis on repeat in my iPod. I know, I know, it's a great song, but, _fuck_, if there isn't a more fitting song than this.

I've never ever thought that he would have such a big impact in my life. Right now feels like a younger reenactment of my parents' 'broken love story'. First, not talking to each other for weeks, second, they don't know why they're fighting anymore, and third, just like what they say '_everything has to end' _or for some, '_you can't force love'. _I guess you know what I'm trying to say, right? But there's something that's keeping me from taking flight. "_I could leave but I won't go, though my heart might tell me so. I can feel the thing from my head down to my toes."_

"Bella, dinner's ready," Edward suddenly shouts. And just by that, I feel something in me make a huge leap. Since when did we have a Friday home-cooked dinner?

I quickly grab my iPod and literally run out of my room to the living room. I connect the iPod to the speaker and let my on-repeat song play. It's sorta my rebel song for him.

I pad to the dining room and my eyes immediately expand at the sight. Seafood, chocolates, and, and… the Rolling Stones t-shirt I've always wanted to buy in Amazon. My mouth's definitely watering at the vision, as are my eyes. "What's all this for?" I croak.

Edward looks straight in my eyes with a sincere expression. "I've been such an asshole to you for a week and a half. Please, let me pay for it. I'm really sorry, Bella."

* * *

**Wow. Edward mans up and apologizes for his actions. What do think that means?**

**Know the song? I suggest to listen to Phillip Phillips version in American Idol - http: / www. youtube. com / watch?v=1spLtcKfeJg&feature=related**

**Favorite line? ;)**


	43. WEEK 7 FRIDAY DINNER JUST FOR BELLA

**Hmpp! He's bribing her! Smooth fucker. Bella should make him kneel - not the other way around ;)**

**Last chapter for today, though. We'll still see each other, bbs. Tomorrow :D**

***spy glasses***

* * *

**WEEK 7 - FRIDAY**

**(JUST FOR BELLA)**

**BPOV**

I divert my eyes to the wall and avoid his gaze. He then hugs me. "You're my best friend, Bella. I should always make you feel important because that's what you make _me _feel. I'm really sorry. My head's been quite occupied for a while now, but I should never have used that as an excuse to ignore you."

I don't know what to say, to tell you the truth, but I know I can't reject this – I can't reject _him. _I sigh quietly, a tear betraying me. "I'm sorry for not trying to communicate, too."

"I cooked." He smiles gently.

"Peace offering, huh?" I tease.

He scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah," he chuckles.

"You're bringing out the big guns, aren't you?"

He shrugs. "Just for you." I can feel the tension in the apartment shift into something new. I can't quite pinpoint it yet, but… ah, fuck. Food was made for to devour it.

Dinner's very… scrumptious. What do you expect when perfectionist Edward handled the kitchen?

I'm halfway through my favorite crabs when I decide to tease him a bit. "Edward, are you turning gay on me, babe?"

He's confused expression gives him away. "You do know that all of these," I gesture at the whole table full with plates and plates of food I love, "are aphrodisiacs, right?"

His eyes narrow. "If you're trying to seduce me again, I will not fall for it anymore." He cocks his brow. "Why is that song playing on-repeat?"

I scoff playfully. "Why would I want to seduce you? And I have not done that to you. EVER. And that song's dedicated to you, so you better suck it up!"

"Uh huh," he comments dryly. "Hmm.. let's see. _But I love you more than I wanted to. There's no point in trying to pretend– "_

I throw a crab shell at him. "Not that one! Ugh. No matter how gay you are, you'll always be a guy!"

He smirks. "Likewise, mate."

* * *

**Is it wrong to want a fictional character of a fictional character to exist in real life? *sighs dreamily***

**What would you do to your friend/ boyfriend if he does what Edward did to Bella?**

**Favorite line?**


	44. WEEK 7 SUNDAY

**Last round of posting, ladies. *sighs* I'm gonna miss you :D**

**Edward, should have had a harder time gaining her forgiveness! So, why did Bella let him off easily? Hmm... maybe that means only one thing... ;)**

**Beta'd by SM Stylinson :)**

* * *

**WEEK 7 – SUNDAY**

**EPOV**

Phew. Ever since my successful apology two nights ago, I've been feeling like I was given a second life to live or some shit like that. After that filling dinner we had, I asked her to move back to my room. She's like a fix to me now. That week and a half that we've been ignoring each other is _soooo_draining. It's like my throat and body's craving for her. I know I want more.

I digress.

"Eddie," she squeals in a way that it actually hurts your ears. I close my eyes and cover my face with the notebook I'm reading to pretend I'm asleep. "I know you're awake, Cullen!" Tough luck.

She suddenly jumps above me, almost straddling me. She removes the book from my face and taps my cheeks. God, Bella… "Open your eyes."

I open my left eye slowly to take a peek andall I can see is brown hair. I unclose my other eye and now her b-b-boobs are occupying my v-vision. Somehow I'll get back on this girl _really_ hard. I swallow hard. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Well, that depends if you let yourself be seduced," she mutters seductively, tracing the side of my face. You have to think fast, Edward. She rubs the tip of her nose on mine. What _is _this plan?

I roll our bodies so mine is on top of hers. I can feel her defenses lowering. Seems like our heroine is only strong and brave when on top. I smirk smugly at her, my arms on either side of her head."So, I've been thinking of what I said last Friday… about you not seducing me. I also remember that you've told me two Tuesdays ago that Jake said that we don't wanna know what it feels like to do the nasty with girls," I ramble. I sigh dramatically and look at her directly in the eyes. I promise I'm also trying to sound as seductive here. They said gruff, hoarse voice is sexy for women, unless it's your morning voice, so I try that one, too. "But what if that's only for Jacob? What if I don't _think_the same?"

I hear her panting hitch and loud gulp. Yup, definitely all high and mighty when on top. "What are you trying to say?"

"That we should try it."

* * *

***sucks in deep breath* Get ready, people... ;)**

**Favorite line?**

**SEND ME SOME LOVIN' :3**


	45. WEEK 7 SUNDAY FIRST TIME

***puts spy 3d glasses***

**Going 3D again? haha**

* * *

**WEEK 7 – 8 SUNDAY/MONDAY**

**(FIRST TIME)**

**EPOV**

I groan. Have I already mentioned before that I liked our first kiss? Well, this is much better.

She moans in my mouth and fists my hair, her back arching for more. I lick her tongue and suck it. Very graphic? Screw you. I'm having the time of my life here.

There are rare times when there will be a slight awkward moment when we don't know which side our heads will position, but who gives a shit? She still wants more, anyways.

I lick her mouth one more time and move to her collarbone and pepper it with licks, sucks and kisses. Thank god her nails aren't that long, but it will still surely leave marks on my back. She places her knee on my throbbing erection and slowly rubs it. I groan, wanting more.

"Ahhhh," she lets out loudly as I suck at her left nipple while pinching the right one. She anchors her right foot on my ass.

I move my mouth to the other tit and reach her pussy with my right. I lean on my left arm for support. Just before, I wanted these body parts as mine… "Pinch your tit for me, Bella," I mumble against her other nipple.

I enter her core with two fingers, pumping in and out slowly. "Edward," she purrs. "Faster." I shudder at the intensity of this all.

After a few minutes of me just fingering her faster and faster as she commands me to, her hands ghost down to my hand and tries to remove it. "Fuck, I'm so close." Fuck me.

I remove my fingers inside her and slowly suck it in front of her. She tastes _soooogooood. _She whimpers at my action. "Just fuck me already!"

I smirk at her arching back, begging for more. I was positioning my dick against her pussy, when it hits me. I don't have a condom! _Fuck! Fuckity fuck!_ My smile faded.

"What now?"she whines, so fucking eager… and wet.

"I don't have a condom." I use the hand I fucked her with to rub my sweaty face.

"I'm on the pill, fucker."

I feel a shit-eating grin on my face and excitedly ready myself. I ask the universal first-timers' question. "Are you sure?"

She nods weakly at me. I slowly push my dick inside, knowing there will be some barrier that will be broken. My dick has been halfway inside when she screams. I stop and make her take the time before the hurting fades away. Since she took a minute to calm down, I go back to my first position, both my arms on either side of her face.

"God, you're so huge," she whimpers and clamps tightly on my dick. My mouth made an 'O' shape and started thrusting as fast as she instructs me, too.

I can feel something inside me tense. "_Shiiiiiit, _come for me, Bella."

A few more pumps and she lets go of herself. I keep thrusting while my cum shoots off inside her pussy.

We both lay naked on the bed, totally spent.

"Fuck," she pants.

Hell, even I'm panting… and smirking.

I chuckle at myself.

I _am _not gay anymore. And probably never will be again.

* * *

***whistles* Edward's statement just above... damn. One reader asked if Bella's still a virgin. Yep, there you go. I know, I know. They're twenty-three already, but Bella assured me that Edward's stick is bigger than a fuckin' tampon. *snickers* Word.**

**Favorite line? ;)**


	46. WEEK 8 MONDAY AFTERMATH

**Did you hear? Bella lost her 'innocence' to a gay guy? *GASPS* ;) - Local grapevine.**

**AWKWARD CONVERSATION COMING UP.**

**Beat'd by SM Stylinson.**

* * *

**WEEK 8 – MONDAY**

**(AFTERMATH)**

**EPOV**

Okay, I take back what I said last night. I'm still gay. I'm still gay. I'm still gay, okay?

Hot water in the shower gives me a moment to ponder things through. I can't convert that fast. It was a spur of the moment thought. We just tried it out. Totally not worth converting to heterosexuality enough.

I take a deep breath after I close the shower and wrap myself in a towel. I just had sex with a lesbian last night. What the hell?

Tip toeing out of the bathroom to my closet, I find that the sheets are changed and Bella's not here. Oh god. There was blood. I shudder at the mere word.

Fully dressed, I go to Bella's old bedroom and see her sitting on the bed holding a stick-like thingy… tampons?

"You okay, Bella?" I finally have the courage to ask her.

"Yeah, I am," she responds nonchalantly.

"Does you cooch still hurt?"

"Cooch?" she repeats incredulously and chuckles. "Not that much, but it's a bit hard to walk."

I nod in sympathy, thinking of what she's really feeling. It is my fault after all.

"What does it feel like? Being entered like that?" I really had to ask. It's part of the girl experiences. Sense my sarcasm.

She cocks her brow in amusement. "Um, I don't know. It really _was_ such an experience."

"Do you feel like you've been, like, really open?" I rub the back of my neck. Fuck, I don't wanna elaborate, okay? It's as awkward as you think this is already. No need to put more gas into the fire.

"What the hell, Edward? Seriously?" she teases.

"I-I'm just curious," I stutter.

She snickers and stands up to walk closer to the door where I am standing right now. "Well, if you wanna know… it's feels _soooo_good with you huge cock inside me like that," she whispers seductively. I swallow hard. God, why does she have _this _kind of power over me?

She cackles like the bitch that she is at my expression. I curl my lips in annoyance and roll my eyes. Okay. You opened the topic, now close it…

"Why are you holding a tampon?" Okay, not how I thought it was closed, but, bleh.

"I'm thinking if that if I bleed again…" she trails off. This conversation is really getting out of hand.

"I think you should wear a pad, instead," I suggest embarrassingly. "I can run to the drug store…"

"Oh, geez. No need for that. I'm fine with tampon."

I try to gulp down the mortification. "Okay. Let's go then."

* * *

**EDWARD! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU CAN'T TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID (SUPPOSEDLY) HOURS AGO! *scoffs***

**You see Edward's problem now? Do still think this person is really gay from the start?**

**Favorite line?**


	47. WEEK 8 MONDAY

**JUST WARNING YOU, GIRLIES - THE DEED'S BEEN DONE. THIS IS THE START OF THE COMPLICATED CRUCIAL PART OF THE STORY. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED :'|**

* * *

**WEEK 8 – MONDAY**

**BPOV**

"Hey, Mumble," Jasper teases as he and Alice saunters to our table. He mocks me with a penguin walk. Fucker."You're early. Where's Edward?"

I roll my eyes at his antics. "Why are you asking me where Edward is?" He just shrugs at me. I huff quietly. "He's with Jake."

"Who's Jake?" Em pipes in curiously.

"He's a childhood friend," Alice answers. "Both he and Rose are studying Mechanical Engineering."

He nods understandingly.

"He's gay, by the way," Rose adds casually. Psshh. Rose is so into him she even clarifies shit just for him not to be jealous. Wow.

His eyebrows arch in surprise. "Oh." He then turns to me. "Bella, can I ask you something?"

I stare at him blankly. "If you're going to ask me why I'm walking like the way I do today, then no."

He cocks a brow at me mischievously. "You're glowing. You had great sex, hadn't you?"

I blink at him in surprise. Yeah, I did have great sex. Is that so obvious? Oh, yeah. The way I walk. Life sucks. "How do you say so?"

"Because there are two reasons why a person would walk like the way you do. First, if you're a guy and you had late circumcision or second, you're a girl and you just had your first time or great sex," he points out curtly, counting with his fingers.

"I hate you." All four of them snicker at my reaction. "There are still other reasons, you know? Like, when girls have period."

"I don't walk like that when I have a period, Bella," Rose counters. I feel my jaw tighten. Such a best friend.

"Whatever, dude," I say dismissively.

"Maybe you're pregnant," Jasper mutters suggestively. I scoff. "Preggers walk like that, too."

"And you're glowing, Bella," Alice adds.

* * *

**Poor Bella's being ganged up on! What's happening to Edward?**

**Favorite line?**


	48. WEEK 8 MONDAY CHALLENGE

**Remember Tanya in Bella's thought in passing? Of course! Who would ever forget her? ;)**

***spy glasses***

* * *

**WEEK 8 – MONDAY**

**(CHALLENGE)**

**BPOV**

"Don't you have friends like Edward's, Bells?" Em wonders.

I shrug. "I do."

"Really? Like who?"

"Like Tanya, man," Jazz tells him casually. I'll kill you, Whitlock. Just wait until I can walk normally, and I can wring your neck, and…

"Tanya?" Em exclaims, really shocked. He gapes at me. "Tanya 'the-blonde-sweet-ass-who-rocks-Psychology' Tanya?"

"Sweet ass?" Rose snaps. I smirk. He sure has a description for Tanya. "And why did everybody suddenly become Psychology students?"

Jazz chuckles. "I'd rather you say Tanya 'the-blonde-sweet-ass-who-rocks-Psychology-_and_-Bella's-ex' Tanya."

"Whoa, Bells! A lot of guys in our class tried to ask her out and only a few scored _one _date, but you… you're her _ex!" _Em looks at me like I'm fuckin' gold. Pun intended. "Didn't know she looks for chicks."

"Uh huh. And why did you wanna know?" Rose grits out him, bitchbrow intact. Ouch. I suck a breath, thinking of the things she's planning to do to him.

"He's one of those guys who tried to ask her out," Jasper informs. "I guess he did that when Tanya and Bella were together."

Rose gives Em a stern look. I feel for the guy. Poor Emmett.

"How long were you two together?" Em starts again. He didn't learn shit.

"Give or take six months," I muse smugly. "She's straight. We just tried it. Complete with the whole package." I rib him a bit with a wink.

"Fuck." It's really funny, his reactions. "Oh, so she was your only girlfriend?"

I shrug. I don't really like dating. Meeting with friends, sure, but, dating? Meh.

"So, back to the original topic. Why _are _you walking like that?" One thing I'll always remember about Emmett – he's never one to forget things easily.

My brow cocks at him. "What makes you think I'd answer that now?"

"I know." He narrows his eyes playfully. "If you win I'll stop asking for shit, but if I win you'll have to answer _all _my questions."

Uh oh. Where did I just get myself into? Quick! Escape before you get trapped. "What are you talking about?" Not that way, Bella! Internal facepalm. Why did I even think you can do this?

"Pick-up lines."

The others chuckle. "Pick-up lines, huh? What makes you think you'll win?"

He spread his arms wide. "'Cause I'm the master!"

Uh huh? Let's see. "Fine. I'll call."

* * *

**Uh oh. This challenge better be good. Who do think will win? **

**Can you give a smart-ass pick-up line? Huh? Huh? :)**

**Favorite line?**


	49. WEEK 8 MONDAY BELLA'S PICKUP LINES

**JASPER: *game show host tone* Here we go, ladies. It's time for our... PICK-UP BATTLE! Let's just not hope they kill each other, yeah?**

* * *

**WEEK 8 –MONDAY**

**(BELLA'S PICK-UP LINES)**

**BPOV**

"Okay. These are the rules," Jaspers explains while we five are exiting the restaurant. "The two of you will use two pick-up lines. The person who gets the higher score wins. Remember, you cannot use the two pick-up lines on only one gender."

"Goddamn, Jazz. You sound like a motherfuckin' game show host," I comment.

He takes that as a compliment instead and smiles lazily at us. "Let's start at the field. I'm sure many are hanging out at the bleachers."

Well, damn. Jasper's right. There _are _many students hanging out at the bleachers. There's also the baseball team practicing. _Greeeeat_. As if I need bigger humiliation than what I'm just about to do. I let out a deep sigh.

"Why sigh so heavy, Bells? You scared I might win?" Em teases. Yeah, right, fucker.

I grin smugly. "I'm scared I _will _win. You know, what with the phone numbers I'll receive and all."

He sends me a smirk of his own. "Let's see, shall we?" He firmly nods and gestures toward the students.

Rose, Alice, and Jazz choose to sit their asses down and watch the two of us instead.

"Lesbians first?"

"Asshole," I shoot back playfully. We both snicker. I walk close to a guy whose build is the same as Emmett's. I grin. I'm gonna win this.

"Hey."

The guy gives me a strange look. "Hey?"

"You're in track and field, right?" That's only a guess.

Of course he grins widely at me for 'recognizing' him. "Yeah, I am."

"Saw you. You're pretty fast."

His grin is now from ear to ear. God, I can almost see his ego. "Thanks."

I smile as seductively as I can and lower my voice. "I bet you can also go slow and then steady and then fast again." I wink. Innuendos, innuendos… of course I'm good at that! I do it to Edwar… MOVIN' ON.

He gapes at me. I'm sure Emmett's also doing the same thing behind me. He underestimates my power on both sexes. I don't really brag about it, you know. God doesn't like those kinds of folks. "Fuck," he breathes out. "You bet."

I maintain my smile. "See you next time."

The guy whistles. "Thought the chick was lesbian," he whispers. I bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing.

* * *

**Oh, she's good. Ready for Emmett?**

**Favorite line?**


	50. WEEK 8 MONDAY EMMETT'S TURN

**It's Emmett's turn to pick-up up, bbs! *rubs hands* Let's see.**

* * *

**WEEK 8 – MONDAY**

**(EMMETT'S PICK-UP LINES)**

**BPOV**

"Damn, you're good," Emmett mutters in amusement as we trudge to his victim. I point at the blonde sitting next to a geeky-looking chick. "That's easy."

"Hey, baby," he calls the blonde out.

She smiles flirtatiously at him. "Hi."

He nods at the book she's placed on her lap. "What's that you're holding?"

"My textbook."

"What for?"

"For my homework. Why?" She suddenly looks confused.

He glances at her and then back to the book. "I wish I was your homework… so you'll take me home," he sighs. That is _absofuckinglutely _lame!

To my surprise, she arches her eyebrow. Maybe trying to give him a shot? "Oh, really?" Turns out she's not as stereotype as we thought she was. So stereotypical of _us. _I know, right?

Em takes a quick once-over at the blonde but recovers fast. He hums. "'Cause you look like a mom… the mom of my future kids." Say what?

Her eyes widen and _actually _slaps him. A bit too hard for my taste. She scoffs and stands up. "Fuck you." The blonde scurries away, her entourage following her.

Our friends briskly go to us and Rose checks her boyfriend's red cheek. Jasper's guffawing, clutching his stomach. I pinch the bridge of my nose – a habit I got from Edward –to keep from laughing.

"I hope that doesn't make you forfeit, Em," I remark.

"Fuck no," he growls. "Your turn with a girl."

"Bella?" a voice I'll never forget, calls me. We all turn to her – to Tanya.

I grin. Good timing. I need to talk to her. "T! Why are you here?"

She engulfs me in a hug. Typical Tanya."Nothing. Just enjoying the rare sun."

"Fuck me," Emmett breathes. "You win, Bella. Hands down." He puts his arms up in surrender.

"Emmett?" Tanya asks. She looks back at me. "What's he talking about? And why is he here?"

"He's my boyfriend," Rose introduces as Em puts an arm around her.

"Oooh. It's nice to see you in a relationship, Rose."

Rose smiles sweetly, obviously staking claim of her Emmett. Mother bear, much?

Alice chats Tanya up for a bit until Jasper clears his throat. "At least try, Emmett?" he suggests. I can almost hear what his pointed look is conveying: _At least, save our sex from humiliation?_

Em ponders about it for a few seconds. "Okay. Sure."

* * *

**Poor Emmett. He's been slapped. Ouch.**

**So, Tanya enters the picture... Is this a good thing or a bad thing? ;)**

**Favorite line?**


	51. WEEK 8 MONDAY CONFUSEDWARD

**You know what the B and E really need? Someone to talk to them. Good thing he has Jacob.**

***spy glasses***

**WARNING: THIS PART IS VERY COMPLICATED, OR EVEN OFFENSIVE FOR SOME PEOPLE. BUT ITS A CRUCIAL PART OF THE STORY.**

* * *

**WEEK 8 – MONDAY**

**(CONFUSEDWARD)**

**EPOV**

"Jacob, I think I'm crazy." In fact, I _am _crazy. I'm just trying to put it nicely.

"What now?" he whines, stomping his foot. He sighs and sits beside me. "Edward, we only have one life. Straight guy, straight chick, gay, lesbian… we might exist differently in terms of gender, but when we die, we're all the same. You can't fight fate if you're not really _gay_!"

"I'm gay, alright?" I can't believe, of all people, Jake would say those things to me. "I just… I slept with Bella."

He gasps. "You what?"

I groan. I know, Jacob, I know.

"What did you feel?" he prods curiously. Seriously? He wants to know what I felt when I'm already having a problem about it?

I cover my face with my hands. "Feels good," I murmur frustratedly.

"Huh? What did you say?"

I groan some more. "I felt good."

"Huh. Okay… so, you insist you are gay, but you slept with Bella. Okay, that's sensible," he mutters sarcastically.

"She started it! She seduced me into making out with her two weeks ago."

He stutters, searching for the words he needs. "_Seduced _you? Edward, a lesbian won't possibly seduce you. That makes her, like, bi."

I let out a huge amount of air and massage my temples. "I don't know what's with her."

He hums thoughtfully. "I know, Bella. And I know you, too. I think I know what's happening here."

"You do?" I glance at him. "Then you're lucky, 'cause I don't have a single clue."

He pulls me to my feet. "Come with me. Let's prove if I am correct."

"Why here?" I ask. Why bring me here at the field? Boys? Nah. Those guys are not my type. I like baseball, though.

"We're gonna have some sight-seeing." I just scratch my head, having no idea of what's running in his mind.

"You're turn, Bells," a guy, I'm sure Emmett, announces. I scan the surroundings for them and find them with a pretty blonde who's standing almost intimately close beside Bella. That bitch!

"Okay." Bella smirks. She's flirting with her. I felt like being punched. Her face turns serious. "You should apologize."

I realize the whole gang is with them, watching the two of them intently.

"And why should I do that?" the blonde questions playfully, her arms crossed.

Bella closes their distance and looks at her seductively. "Because your beauty is so sinful it breaks the Ten Commandments."

Jazz and Em whistles playfully. Alice and Rose chuckles. Blondie narrows her eyes at Bella and k-k-k-kiss-sses h-her smack dab on the lips. Shit, I don't feel so good.

I run as fast as I can out of the stadium before I throw up my guts in front of everyone.

* * *

**Oh, shit. Isn't this a 'tables-turned' moment? I mean, in some stories, _Bella _is the one running away after seeing _Edward _and Tanya kiss. Huh. All I can say for him, HE'S SO CONFUSED!**

**JASPER: *turns on game show host tone* And that's the end of our PICK-UP BATTLE, folks. See you next time. The evening news is up next.**

***snickers***

**Favorite line? Like the pick-up lines?**


	52. WEEK 8 MONDAY A TALK WITH A SHRINK

**You know what the B and E really need? Someone to talk to them. Good thing she has Tanya.**

***spy glasses***

******WARNING: THIS PART IS VERY COMPLICATED, OR EVEN OFFENSIVE FOR SOME PEOPLE. BUT ITS A CRUCIAL PART OF THE STORY.**

* * *

**WEEK 8 – MONDAY**

**(A TALK WITH A SHRINK... TO-BE)**

**BPOV**

It's nice to have a friend that is not part of your group. Especially if she's a shrink-to-be.

"Tanya," I whisper, lying on her bed. It's no biggie. We're just friends. "I wanna tell you something."

Tanya turns sideways to face me. "What is it?"

"I had sex with a guy."

Odd. Her expression isn't a surprised one at all. In fact, she seems indifferent about it. Or maybe shrinks have to put on poker faces every session…

"What did you feel after it?" she asks nonchalantly. "Like, honestly. No bullshit, Bella."

I sigh. "I felt…" I trail off, searching for the right words. "…like a girl."

She hums. "You didn't like the feeling?"

Did I like it, feeling like that? I huff. "It feels so bizarrely…_ good. _It's very new to me."

"Bizarrely good?" She chuckles quietly. "How so?"

"I, I felt weak," I whisper, my voice almost inaudible. "I don't like feeling weak."

"He's that good?" she pries, a bit startled. "Do I know this guy?"

"Um, you see, he's not exactly a guy."

She looks at me with a confused expression. "_Not exactly?_ What the hell did you get yourself into, Bella?"

I groan. "He's gay!"

"Fuck me!" she exclaims. "How were you able to convince a _gay _man to have sex with you, let alone take your virginity?"

I scoff. "You really had to say that?" I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "I don't know. He started it."

"Uh huh. He did, didn't he?" she replies sarcastically. But it's true!

"Yes, he did!"

"Bella, I'm sure you did something to trigger him."

I gape at her words. What the hell? "Why me? And we're both homosexuals! Like hell I'd do that!"

* * *

**QUEEN IN DENIAL AND CONFUSEDWARD... hmm... sounds like a great couple, huh? *snickers***

**Favorite line?**


	53. WEEK 8 MONDAY I'M NOT CONFUSED!

**Yeah, you can do it, Tanya! Knock some sense out of Bella!**

******WARNING: THIS PART IS VERY COMPLICATED, OR EVEN OFFENSIVE FOR SOME PEOPLE. BUT ITS A CRUCIAL PART OF THE STORY.**

* * *

**WEEK 8 - MONDAY**

**(I'M NOT CONFUSED!)**

**BPOV**

"Listen, queen of denial," she almost shouts, "I'm sure you at least _seduced _him. And don't give me that homosexual crap! You just told me you _had _sex with a gay guy and he made you feel like a girl! He's obviously great sex."

I groan louder. "Tanya, I…" don't know what to say.

"B, you have to listen to me and bear in mind what I will say to you. I don't know what you did, but obviously, you pushed him to do it with you. Guys _love _their cocks, but _gays _worship their own _and _a straight guy's cock. Now, if that gay slept with you, that would only mean one thing – he's bi. He's not gay!"

"But he _is_!" I argue. "He has a gay friend and he even goes to a gay bar. Seriously."

"Okay…" That gives her something to ponder. She finally sighs in resignation. "I have to be honest with you, Bells. I never really thought you're a lesbian. I know that you say you are, but look at the both of us right now. You're here, talking about this with me, and you're not even the slightest bit bitter about our past. Homosexuals psychologically _feel_ almost the same as straight sex, so that means, if I really _was_ you're first girlfriend, you would've been heartbroken about it and not be here with me."

"I can_not _believe you just said that! You were my first girlfriend, and I've _been_ heartbroken about it… just not that much."

"That's not the point, Bella! What I'm trying to say is that don't you think you've just been forcing yourself to believe that you _are_ lesbian?"

"I AM NOT CONFUSED! Maybe _he _is, but I'm not," I argue.

"Bella!" she shouts, sitting up. "You _both _are! You're attracted to him, that's for sure. You're both confused. I don't know about his background, but I know yours. You made yourself think that you should be a boy for your dad. You should not have done that to yourself. Don't you know that at just a young age you've _deprived _yourself of freedom?"

I feel my jaw clench.

"Okay," she says in a lower tone. "I'm so sorry for bursting out like that, but maybe you should give it a thought. It's a lot to take in, or maybe you're so fucking mad at me right now, but if you are, you could've left minutes ago already. Just know that I'll always be here for you, and I will stay neutral to anything you will tell me." Neutral? Bullshit. Do I have a choice? "And I would also like to meet this… guy."

* * *

***whistles* talk about knocking sense... damn. What a way to handle it, Tanya.**

**Do you think Bella _did _get swayed?**

**Questions? Favorite line?**


	54. WEEK 8 MONDAY HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF?

******WARNING: THIS PART IS VERY COMPLICATED, OR EVEN OFFENSIVE FOR SOME PEOPLE. BUT ITS A CRUCIAL PART OF THE STORY.**

* * *

**WEEK 8 - MONDAY**

**(HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF?)**

**EPOV**

I swear six weeks ago this was what Bella did. So history has to repeat itself, only this is my supposed version? Fuck load of bullshit.

I take a swig of my beer and lean forward to the railing of the balcony. I remember years ago, I picked this place because I wanted a very good view of the Seattle night life. Now that I'm finally game, I can't seem to find anything special or beautiful about it. Why is life like this sometimes? No, actually, in my case, _every time._

I ponder about calling Jake. It's so ironic. I don't feel like speaking, but I most certainly don't want to be alone with just my thoughts. Wait, is that even ironic?

"_Edward? What happened to you?_" Jacob checks. _"You ran away and even left you car at the parking lot. Rose had to make a special pick to not trigger the alarm."_

That would've been funny if not for what I'm feeling right now. "Shit. Thank you. You had to take great lengths just to bring it to me."

"_Actually, it was Bella who said you'd go ape shit if we leave that car there," _he chuckles a bit. Some way, he finally senses my problem. _"What now? Why did you take flight like that?"_

"I don't know. I seriously don't know." I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose, visions of Bella and that bitch kissing floods my mind.

He takes a deep breath. _"Fine. Be like that. But let's talk about this. Edward, why do you keep insisting that you are gay? Honey, if you are one, you don't have to chant to yourself that you are. You just feel it… and embrace it."_

* * *

**Favorite line?**


	55. WEEK 8 MONDAY PHONECALL

**************Yeah, you can do it, Jacob! Knock some sense out of Edward!**

**********WARNING: THIS PART IS VERY COMPLICATED, OR EVEN OFFENSIVE FOR SOME PEOPLE. BUT ITS A CRUCIAL PART OF THE STORY.**

* * *

**WEEK 8 – MONDAY**

**(PHONECALL)**

**EPOV**

"But I _am _gay! What's your point, Jake? Are you telling me what _I _feel? Have you forgotten that time in Forks when I made out with Seth? You were there."

He sighs. _"Edward, I know, I know. I remember. That was the day we celebrated outing ourselves to our parents. But, think of this, Edward, what do you feel about Bella?" _ he asks.

I sigh heavily. For fuck's sake, "She's lesbian!"

"_So?"_ he counters. _"Tell me honestly, Edward. What do you feel about her?"_

I snarl. "She's my friend."

"_More than a friend?" _he pries suggestively.

I've had enough of this bullshit. "Whatever."

"_Edward," _he sighs, _"I think both of you are confused of your real identity. I can't help you figure it out if you're not going to tell me more." _And with that he hangs up. Fucker.

Just as I drink my beer, I hear the door close. Fuck. The vision is getting more graphic by the minute. I empty the bottle.

"Hey," Bella calls. She's late. I'm sure she went to that bitch's place. I can't believe this. "Have you eaten dinner?"

I'm so tempted to ask her why she cares, but I stop myself.

"Where did you go? You left your car…"

"Bella, I just wanna be alone, please."

"I… Of course. You'll find me in the kitchen, okay?"

* * *

_**Okaaaaaaaay, **_**that's not how we're expecting Jake would do. Think he did enough?**

**Oh, God. NOT AGAIN, EDWARD! PLEASE!**

**Favorite line?**


	56. WEEK 8 THURSDAY

**Still got your spy glasses on? *spy glasses intact***

**Beta'd by SM Stylinson :D**

* * *

**WEEK 8 – THURSDAY**

**BPOV**

Sigh. We're back to square one again. He's been ignoring me and avoiding me. I can't allow that to continue. No cold shoulders for Bella!

I find him on our bed, lying sideways with his back facing the door. "Hey, Eddie," I greet.

He makes a face. "Don't call me that."

My eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. "Why not? Jake calls you that." I pout.

He sports a bored look. "Jake is a force of nature. You can't stop him from anything."

I huff playfully. "Fine. Whatever. I have a question."

He groans. "What? You're gonna ask me stuff that gay men like? Seriously, Bella? Can't you ask Jacob instead?"

"No," I reply, "Why ask him if you're here already? Duh."

His mouth keeps opening and closing like a fish. "Just tell me your problem."

I smile cheekily. "Do you like Lady Gaga?"

He glares at me. "No. Is that all?"

"Why not? She's a fashionista."

"She's too psychedelic for my taste."

I nod slowly. "Do you like my breasts? You know, my tatas." I kinda jiggle my boobs in front of him. What? He's seen them already… and has done stuff…

He sighs in frustration. "Bella, I'm not in the mood for all of this fuckery, so just… sleep, okay?" He returns to his position.

I look at him in shock. I can't believe he just did that. Biting my lip, I lie sideways and face the door. I cover my head with a pillow to drown my sobs.

I knew it. He really _is _gay, and he regrets what happened last Sunday. Can't believe I was ready to accept that I _was _just confused. I'm an idiot.

* * *

**Sigh. It's always the girls - no matter if your lesbian or straight - who gets hurt in the end. Guys are so dumb!**

**Favorite line?**


	57. WEEK 9 TUESDAY BUSTED

**That was such a long week. Ouch. Nearing the end, ladies.**

***spy glasses***

**Ever wondered what happened to the gang? No? hehe**

**************WARNING: THIS PART IS VERY COMPLICATED, OR EVEN OFFENSIVE FOR SOME PEOPLE. BUT ITS A CRUCIAL PART OF THE STORY.**

* * *

**WEEK 9 – TUESDAY**

**(BUSTED)**

"Bye, Kate. Yeah. Say hi to Irina for me," Tanya adds before she ends the call.

She is about to leave when she hears Alice's familiar chirp not so far away from her table. Their group isn't complete. "That's great! We can go clubbing this Sunday as the last get-together we'll all have before we three will move back to our apartment."

Rose huffs. "Let's forget about moving back for a while and focus on our present. Why is Edward avoiding Bella? She looks so bad. I wanna hug her, but I know she'll just deny everything I'll ask her." Rose _is _right. Bella_ is _looking bad. Tanya thinks Bella has thought about their conversation last week very much. There are some signs that she's slowly letting her vulnerability show – showing her real feminine side. Bella has it _bad _for that guy she slept with. She's willing to take the risk.

Last week made Tanya also doubt her own observations. Maybe Bella's not confused. Maybe she's become bisexual. But that can't be, because Bella was just exploring herself three years ago with her. Yes, they did have sex, but there are things she should look into. First, in the span of their six-month relationship, they've only slept together twice. _Come on! We were only teenagers that time, if she's a teenage lesbian, she'd be willing to experiment more about sex, but we just did it twice! It would've been acceptable if three, _she thinks. No. Bella is confused. She's sure of that, or else her whole pre-med career is jeopardized even if it's not yet happening!

"I think Edward _has _affected Bella. Like, very much. I'm not sure if it's her 'more girly' side or that she's adapted Edward's soft character, but it's obvious that you're theory is working as planned," Jasper tells Emmett. _Theory? What theory? And what plan? _she wonders.

"Yeah. I can also definitely say that my team's winning the wager," Em boasts. Wager?

"Are you four talking about Bella?" Tanya finally butts in, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

They all stiffened when they hear her voice. "Busted."

* * *

**BUSTED! OH, YEAH! TANYA TO THE RESCUE! FOR THE WIN!**

**Favorite line?**


	58. WEEK 9 TUESDAY

**********WARNING: THIS PART IS VERY COMPLICATED, OR EVEN OFFENSIVE FOR SOME PEOPLE. BUT ITS A CRUCIAL PART OF THE STORY.**

***glasses intact***

**This is actually one of my favorite chapters.**

* * *

**WEEK 9 – WEDNESDAY**

_"Do you guys know exactly what Bella's going through?"Tanya chastises the four._

_"Tanya, we can explain. Sit down." Jasper says anxiously._

_She takes a deep breath and sits down at a vacant chair next to Alice. "Shoot."_

**BPOV**

_"Miss Swan, Mr. Hale instructed me to call you about your apartment. It has been repaired and the stolen appliances have been replaced. You can move back to your apartment anytime, but Miss Rosalie told us that you'll move back after a week, so that has been scheduled," _a secretary (or is it a receptionist?) informs over the phone.

"Well, that's great. Thank you," I reply and put down the telephone after she hangs up. Huh. It's been almost ten weeks already. I lost track of the dates.

Huh. I can move back to the apartment after a week next week. I'll move back there and leave _this _apartment. So, why do I have tears in my eyes?

I wipe the tears away and decide to inform Edward about the apartment. I trudge to the study room, knowing that he'll be there since he's been using that as his way to avoid me.

"Bella." I yelp and turn around to see Edward behind me. How did he go there? "I heard the whole call."

"Oh," I whisper. Are you happy?

"I'm sorry for avoiding you. There are just so many things going through my mind right now and…" He rubs the back of his neck. I call bullshit. You've said the exact same thing two weeks ago.

"Whatever," I say dismissively and quickly head to the bedroom.

* * *

**Uh oh. Seems like Bella's run out of second chances. Wrong move, Edward.**

**Favorite line? **


	59. WEEK 9 WEDNESDAY BROODINGWARD

**************WARNING: THIS PART IS VERY COMPLICATED, OR EVEN OFFENSIVE FOR SOME PEOPLE. BUT ITS A CRUCIAL PART OF THE STORY.**

**************As what you've noticed, I say that I like the depressing parts, so, this is one of my favorite chapters. I actually broke down in the middle of the night while writing this. Like, one or two am or something. Hope and not hoping that you feel the same, too.**

* * *

**WEEK 9 – WEDNESDAY**

**(BROODINGWARD)**

"_Okay. I better be the one to explain since I started this," Emmett rubs his lip, looking for a place to start. He tells her the whole plan, their meetings, observations, and most importantly, his theory._

_Tanya's arms are crossed the whole time, trying to contain her anger. "Do you four know exactly what these two are going through? They are experiencing an identity crisis. They're confused." She knows she should not bring up Bella's secret. "But, God, I don't know what to say about this fuckery. It sounds like you're trying to cure them." She's shaking her head in disappointment. _

**EPOV**

It's been two hours after twelve already and I still can't sleep.

Why am I such an asshole? I've wasted one whole week by just mulling over Bella kissing that girl instead of enjoying my last few weeks living with Bella. Now I only have a week and a half. Fuck, I _am_ losing her, ain't I?

I don't think so. Bella's my best friend. She wouldn't do that to me. I'm sure if I beg for her to stay, she'd do that. She will. Right?

Yes, she will. We love each other. Rose and Alice don't appreciate her as much as I do. I'm the better best friend. I'm sure she'd choose me over them.

But what if I'm not? For starters, what happened between the two of us two weeks ago doesn't mean anything to her 'cause she kissed a girl, right? The girl was very pretty, and tall, and blonde. I wipe a tear that escaped my eye.

She also hates me. She doesn't wanna talk to me anymore. I don't think I'm even forgivable, though. She's right about what she's doing. I don't deserve her.

But I need her. More than anything in this world. I can't afford to lose her. Rose and Alice will take her away from me. Maybe if I become a real girl, she'd want me, too. She'd date me… and love me… but I'm not one. I'm a guy.

* * *

**As much as we hate Confusedward, we can't help but feel like shit for Broodingward. He's lonely inside. I think that's because of his lack of strong male figure around him. He's been a softy - turned into, in truth, depression - because of woman emotions. Bella's actually the one who keeps him straight - ya know what I mean.**

**Favorite line?**


	60. WEEK 9 FRIDAY

**Believe it or not, still a favorite chapter (even though it's not depressing and stuff).**

**************WARNING: THIS PART IS VERY COMPLICATED, OR EVEN OFFENSIVE FOR SOME PEOPLE. BUT ITS A CRUCIAL PART OF THE STORY.**

* * *

**WEEK 9 – FRIDAY**

**(AND THE UNEXPECTED HAPPENS...)**

_The whole table gets silent. She continues her rant. "Just admit it, Alice and Rose. You don't fully accept them as homosexuals, causing you to agree to test the theory. It's a load of crock, this 'theory'."_

"_But it's working!" Emmett argues._

"_Uh huh? Do you know what Bella's thinking, _feeling, _right now? Don't you think that if she falls in love with… this Edward, it will just cause more confusion?" She just realized that it's Edward who Bella had sex with._

_Jasper groans in frustration. "Fuck, Tanya. How can you say that they are confused? Don't you think that's more offensive? You don't even have full proof!"_

BPOV

I give up. I simply don't understand the mechanics of Edward's head. He's on and off, changing minds, bad mood swings, you name it. Yesterday, he was walking like a zombie the whole day. Hell, he didn't even talk to anyone, not even Jacob who I think he's fallen in love with by now. No shit.

I pad to the study room to call him for dinner, but he isn't there. I move to our bedroom and voila, he's there sleeping, the comforter wrapped around him.

"Edward, dinner's ready," I say. Isn't he hungry? I nudge him and just then I notice that he's trembling really hard. "Edward?" I check his temperature. Shit. "Fever."

Goddamn, why now? "Edward, how are you feeling?" I bring in a tray of soup and the pizza I made just in case he wants some. It's his favorite flavor.

"_C-c-o-old-d_," he sputters. What the hell has he turned me into? I wanna cry for him.

"Are you hungry?"

He shakes his head furiously, clutching the comforter hard.

"What can I do for you?"

"_Ssssst-_," he hisses.

"Oh, baby." I hug him, the comforter the only thing that's separating us. "Sleep, okay?" I brush his ever-tangled hair.

* * *

**What do you think is happening? Bella's becoming... *gasps* OH MY GOD WE'RE REALLY NEARING THE END! *sobs***

**Favorite line?**


	61. WEEK 9 SUNDAY

**How genuinely sweet and caring Bella is! She's taking care of Edward even though they're in the middle of their own war.**

**********WARNING: THIS PART IS VERY COMPLICATED, OR EVEN OFFENSIVE FOR SOME PEOPLE. BUT ITS A CRUCIAL PART OF THE STORY.**

**********Again, favorite chapter. You'll see why ;)**

* * *

**WEEK 9 – SUNDAY**

"_Proof? You're asking for proof?" Her voice suddenly gets louder. She laughs bitterly. "What about this – she made herself believe that she's lesbian because when her friends grew up as girly girls. She was left behind 'cause she doesn't have a mom to dress her up. There's more if you want."_

"_Tanya, you need a more solid reason before you say that," Jasper replies anxiously._

**BPOV**

"_Bella, have you two eaten dinner already? Jazz and I are gonna have dinner at a restaurant close to the club. You can just wait Rose and Em," _Alice tells me via call.

"What are you talking about?"

"_About the club, silly. Forgot?"_ Alice reminds.

"Oh, shit. I'm so sorry, but Edward and I can't come with you guys. He's sick," I inform. "Fever."

"_Shit. Since when?"_

"Since Friday." I bite my lip, preparing myself for the incoming reply.

She huffs. _"So, it's just the four of us?"_

"Sorry. I forgot to tell you. I was keeping an eye on him."

She sighs. _"S'okay. Just tell him to get well soon. Bye. Muah."_

"Yeah, I will. Bye." Call ended.

I drop my phone on my side of the bed and run my hands on Edward's hair. He's been sleeping with his head on my lap for a couple of hours already, looking at peace. So far he's getting okay now, but I won't let him leave the house until he gets better or at least until tomorrow.

"Bella," he croaks, stirring awake.

I hum. Does he need water? Is he cold? Is he hungry? Does he want me to hug him? To my dismay, does he want me to call Jacob for him?

"After next week, you're leaving me, right?" Ouch. Wasn't anticipating for that.

How to answer… "Um, what do you mean?"

"I mean, you're moving back to your apartment with Rose and Alice, right?" he whispers, his voice breaking.

"Yeah, I am." Do I have a choice?

He sniffs. "Of course."

"Are you crying?" 'Cause I think I just heard him sob.

"No. My throat is just dry." He clears his throat and moves back to his side of the bed, turning his back on me.

My eyes automatically water at that. So girly. "Do you want water?"

"No. I'm fine."

If I leave, he's gonna be alone here. To tell you the truth, I don't wanna leave him alone, but of course I'm only welcome here for only ten weeks, so...

* * *

**Kudos for Edward trying to have the balls asking... though, not in a correct way, I think. Still.**

**Will Edward fight for Bella? Is he still gay?**

**Favorite line?**


	62. WEEK 10 FRIDAY MOMENTS

**Fudge, it's the end of their ten weeks!**

**Another favorite chapter. I advice you listen to 'Moments' by One Direction while reading (even though it's short, just listen to the song. It's very beautiful, though, it's teen pop or something - promise it's not electroshit) this chapter. I even put lyrics of it here :D**

**If you wanna check it out - http: / www. youtube. com / watch?v=-oaLhIR_Q_M**

* * *

**WEEK 10 – FRIDAY**

**(MOMENTS)**

"_All they need is someone to talk to! To explain things. _Someone _who undergoes what they're also going through. You can't take it upon yourselves. You all aren't prepared." Tanya walks out of the establishment without looking back._

**EPOV**

I've been watching her sleep for a few days now. She was so caring when I got sick. The best. Didn't leave me at all. I can't believe I wasted my last weekend with her like that.

Fuck me, I digress.

She's so pretty when she sleeps. I'm telling you, she'll even be more beautiful if she dyes her hair back to brown. It's the same color as her eyes.

Heart beats harder, time escapes me, trembling hands touch skin. It makes this harder. And the tears stream down my face. If we could only have this life for one more day… If we could only turn back time…

Hands are silent, voice is numb. Trying to scream out my lungs. It makes this harder. And the tears stream down my face.

I'll miss her so much. She gave light to my life. Now it's gonna be dull again. If only I had the balls to ask her not to leave.

I lean closer and kiss her goodnight. "I love you."

* * *

**Damn. Tanya lashed out them real bad. Tsk.**

**HOLY MOTHER OF LOVE! EDWARD SAID I LOVE YOU TO BELLA...she's just not awake to hear it. *sighs dreamily***

**Favorite line? I think I know what it is ;)**


	63. WEEK 10 SATURDAY ABOUT DAMN TIME!

**Bella's gonna bye bye today :'| Would Edward be able to avoid this from happening?**

**********WARNING: THIS PART IS VERY COMPLICATED, OR EVEN OFFENSIVE FOR SOME PEOPLE. BUT ITS A CRUCIAL PART OF THE STORY.**

**Favorite chapter. You'll see why ;) Cried at this, too. I'm emotionally attached to my stories. *sighs***

* * *

**WEEK 10 – SATURDAY**

**(ABOUT DAMN TIME!)**

**BPOV**

When I woke up a time too early for my taste, I was dreadful all over. I packed my clothes quietly, trying not wake Edward up. He's been quiet since Thursday.

Not having anything else to do, I cooked breakfast, cleaned the whole apartment, and what I'm doing right now – watching Edward sleep. I've been thinking a lot about what Tanya said two weeks ago. I guess I better call her.

"Tanya, its Bella."

_"Bella! Good morning. What is it?"_ she asks delightfully.

I wipe a tear. "Can this be? Can I be a real girl again?"

_"Bella, you are a real girl. You just don't feel like it,"_ she answers gently. _"Why? What happened?"_

"I don't know," I sob quietly. "I just all of a sudden feel like I have been too late for something. Like I've lost something before I even knew I had."

_"Are you crying? Oh, baby."_

I sob. "I'm leaving him today. I don't know what happens after this."

_"Who? Edward?"_

"Why do you know it's him? I don't remember telling you that."

_"Alice told me," _she sighs. _"Bella, what do you feel for him?"_

I chuckle wistfully. "I don't know. I just know that I'll miss him when I go back to the apartment. Like crazy."

_"I think you're in love with him, Bella. You wouldn't cry like that if not."_

That brought a bigger round of tears. "I am? Isn't that, like, bi?"

She exhales deeply over the phone._ "Bella, don't you think you're just… whatever. Screw that. Do you think you can be a full girl for him? I mean, without losing the attitude and all that? Do you think you can open yourself up and let yourself embrace your first gender? "_

I take a deep breath. "For him?" I laugh bitterly. "Like he'd do the same for me."

"But you're thinking about it. Don't you have faith that he can do it, too? Isn't having sex enough to prove that he's also experiencing an identity crisis as you are?"

"Fine. I'm facing an identity crisis, if you want me to believe that! But how can you say that? I've been lesbian for almost nine years now, and you say that I'm _still _experiencing an identity crisis?"

_"Bella, if you want to say that you're bi then go ahead, but I'm addressing your situation as confusion, because if you are lesbian, you would not do actual sex with a guy. Though, maybe right now you are lesbian and you just got more confused because that guy is gay, so you think he's the girl…"_

I laugh quietly at the absurdity of her musing. "Whatever. I'm already letting you call it gender confusion."

_"Hmm… better. So there are two paths, Bella – straight chick or bisexual. You decide."_

"Dammit. I've never been in love with a girl, and I've heard Alice keep saying that she loves Jessica Alba's body, so maybe I _am _a girl?"

She snickers at my answer. "Okay. Try to feel if you are. I'll check on you Monday."

"Okay. Bye. Thanks." I end the call.

* * *

**NOW YOU KNOW? I SURE DAMN HOPE SO! :D BELLA IS A GIRL! SHE'S GONNA _TRY _TO FEEL IT... BUT STILL! I WANNA HUG TANYA!**

**Favorite line?**


	64. GOODBYE, EDWARD YOU WASTED YOUR CHANCES

**I love your reviews, girls! It makes me feel _sooooo _full of... GAH! So many positive things. I'm sure gonna miss you all.**

**ACT, EDWARD! IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!**

* * *

**WEEK 10 - SATURDAY**

**(GOODBYE EDWARD, YOU WASTED YOUR CHANCES)**

**EPOV**

"Why are you staring at me?" I finally notice her eyes. She's been crying. "And why are your eyes like that?"

She continues staring at me eating. "I'm trying to figure out something."

"Your hair's longer," I suddenly observe.

She sighs heavily. "Of course. Of all the things to notice, it's my hair he chooses," she mumbles to herself.

Now's your chance, Edward. Ask her to move in with you. "Bella-"

"Have you ever been in love?" she interrupts. Fuck. I'd have to start over again later.

Shit. Hard question. "Yes."

She looks up in shock. "With whom?"

"Uh…" With you. "You don't know."

"At least a name," she requests.

Bella. "Liam…" I mutter. I groan internally. _Should've said Harry instead._

"Wow. He has a name." I know. Tell me about it.

We both move to the couch. "Have you?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Fuck," I whisper. It's blondie. Now I don't stand a chance at all! Dammit. I should not give up. "I wanna ask you something…"

"Haven't you ever thought that time will come, Alice and Rose will move in with their boyfriends permanently?" Good start, Edward.

Okay, bad start. You made her grimace. "I have," she answers, managing to smile ruefully.

"What will you do when that happens? You gonna stay in your apartment?"

She nods. Her phone rang. "Rose?" Her eyebrows go up as she listens. "Oh, okay, then." She pauses. "I will. Bye."

I look at her expectantly. "What's up?"

She sighs. "They're in the lobby. I'll just go down." She trudges to the bedroom to get her bags. I follow her.

"Bella." She turns to me with her bags and unexpectedly lunges at me. I capture her lips with mine. It's another different kind of kiss. I hold both sides of her face. For the rarest of times, I feel complete.

"I have to go now," she whispers against my lips. I wince, feeling my eyes start to water. I'm such a pussy.

I escort her up to my door. "Bye," she murmurs and kisses me chastely.

"Bye." I close the door. You wasted your chances, Edward.

* * *

**Well, fuck. I don't know what to say, Edward. Maybe it's God's will that in exchange of moving in with you, Bella will just kiss you. Fuck, that's screwed up. Poor guy. Can't really blame him. Bella took _all _his chances. Dammit, Bella. You haven't learned! *sighs in frustration***

**Favorite line?**


	65. SATURDAY MOVING BACK

**Can you believe that I still have more or less 20 chapters for you, bbs? That's how much I love you :D**

**Now we just have to see how the two will survive for their life... and love ;)**

* * *

**SATURDAY**

**(MOVING BACK)**

**BPOV**

It feels so weird and awkward to be back in our apartment. It looks like everything that has been stolen is replaced with the exact same things.

I don't feel good. I feel like shit.

"Oh, my God, we're back," Alice realizes. I pad straight to my room.

Missed my bed… miss _our_ bed… miss Edward… miss his lips…

I quickly close the door and climb on my bed, take a pillow and put it on my head to drown out my breakdown. I swear I can't even move.

Maybe I've been like that for hours 'cause Rose knocks on the door asking me if I'm ready to go. I'm not.

"I won't go. I don't wanna," I shout hoarsely.

"Are you sure? Are you okay?" she asks on the other side of the door.

"Yes. I'll just stay here."…and sulk. I won't have a living pillow tonight. And probably forever. As much as I don't wanna admit it, fucker owns me.

* * *

**Don't worry, Bella's not turning into a girly girl. Put your faith on her ;)**

**Favorite line?**


	66. SUNDAY NOTHING

**Edward's undergoing a phase right now. And FYI, he also didn't feel like going to the dinner last night, so, AGAIN, it's only the couples who went. *snickers bitterly***

**Got this chapter from The Script's 'Nothing'. You should actually watch it. That's sort what Edward did. http: / www. youtube. com / watch?v=KMihKmoYfe8 **

**Favorite chapter *sigh***

* * *

**SUNDAY**

**(NOTHING)**

**EPOV **

Am I better off dead? Am I better off a quitter? They say I'm better off now than I ever was with her. As they take me to my local down the street, I'm smiling but I'm dying, trying not to drag my feet.

They say a few drinks will help me to forget her. But after one too many, I know that I'll never. Only they can see where this is gonna end. They all think I'm crazy, but to me it's perfect sense.

And my mates are all there, trying to calm me down 'cause I'm shouting your name all over town. I'm swearing if I go there now, I could change your mind, turn it all around. And I know that I'm drunk, but I'll say the words, and she'll listen this time even though they're slurred, so I dialed her number and confessed to her I'm still in love, but all I heard was nothing.

Sometimes love's intoxicating. Oh, your coming down, your hands are shaking. When you realize there's no one waiting.

* * *

**Just an added information, Jake called Seth because, ya know... (look above the A/N) Yeah. Remember, Edward's drunk so he did or did not call her ;)**

**Favorite line?**


	67. MONDAY A NEW BEGINNING

**What happens now? Let's find out ;)**

* * *

**MONDAY**

**(A NEW BEGINNING)**

**BPOV**

I still feel like shit. What happens now? Will he continue talking to me? Did he miss me? I let out a resounding sigh and head to the table for breakfast. Rose is there already since she's the cook for breakfasts.

I quietly sit down and take a sip of my coffee. I don't feel like eating. Alice soon joins us.

After a few more minutes of silence, Alice breaks the silence. "What are your plans for spring break? Jasper and I are going to Forks."

Rose gives us a coy smile. "Em asked if I want to meet his parents in Tennessee." She blushes. "I said yes."

Alice gasps. "You're going to Tennessee next week?"

Rose nods, excitement in her eyes. "What about you Bella? What are your plans?"

I sigh. "I'll probably just stay here. You know, study for finals. And I don't want to see our apartment robbed again." Wonder what Edward's plans are…

She smiles ruefully at me. "Are you sure?"

I nod and take another sip of my coffee.

"Uh, guys…" Alice trails off, looking unsure. "Jasper and I are moving together after graduation."

I try to smile at her. Fuck. Knew it. "That's completely understandable, Alice."

Alice beams at that. Now it's Rose turn to be hesitant. "Shit," she exhales, guilty expression on her features. "Em and I talked about it, too. Girls, I'm in love with him."

I snort. "Like we don't know that ten weeks ago already." Alice chuckles.

Then the room gets awfully silent again. "Bella-" Rose starts.

"It's all fine. I knew this would happen for some time now. We can't live together forever."

"You know that I love you, right?" comments Alice.

I chuckle. "Whatever. Let's just go now."

* * *

**And, BOOM, that happened. Ouch.**

**Favorite line?**


	68. MONDAY CAR PREDICAMENT

**MONDAY**

**(CAR PREDICAMENT)**

**BPOV**

Since the time we got into Rose's car, Alice babbled non-stop. Typical Alice.

"Bella," she calls from the passenger seat. She sits there Monday and Tuesday, while I sit there every Wednesday and Friday. "How was Edward in bed?"

Edward? In bed? Oh, god. "He's great." I sigh dreamily. That's why I don't like to be a girl!

"Really?" Alice pries.

"Are you serious, B?" Rose pipes in, her expression skeptic.

"Yeah, he is."

They both look at each other. "Do you mean it literally?"

I give them a one-shouldered shrug. "Sure."

"Um, okaaaaay…"

I just smile at them.

"Have you taken your meds, Bella?" Rose jokes.

I scowl. "He says that to me," I murmur.

This is actually the first time the three of us have an awkward day. Ya know, so many silent moments. We didn't have this when we talked about them losing their virginities. Hell, we didn't even experience this when I told them I was lesbian. I believe there's an emphasis on _was._

"Look at this, Alice," Rose muttered, showing Alice her phone.

Alice's eyes widen. "Reply, then. Tell her it's Jakey."

Rose replies at the text.

Can this drive get slower?

* * *

**Who texted? BELLA IS LOVESICK, PEOPLE! GIVE HER HER MEDS! EDWARD, WHERE ARE YOU? BELLA NEEDS YOU!**

**Favorite line?**


	69. MONDAY YOU CHANGED

**Let's see what happens to two when they meet each other today... Hmm... And Bella's bringing up the rent? What the hell? :)**

* * *

**MONDAY**

**(YOU CHANGED)**

**BPOV**

"How's life, freak?" I tease. I don't know, but it seems like, in just a span of two days, Edward changed. Like there's a certain aura… or something. I inspect his appearance. His hair is more disheveled than ever, his face sports a five o'clock shadow, his donning a polo shirt with a t-shirt underneath, regular jeans, and a pair of Chuck Taylors. He looks like a real straight guy… and _soooo_ hot.

What have I turned myself into?

"Same old, same old," he replies nonchalantly, but his voice got deeper, I think? Nah. Maybe he just spoke lower.

We sit on one of the bleachers. Lunch is not a problem for us since we have our next class together.

"What's with the style change? You forgot to use a comb?" I joke. _Oh, his sexy bedhair... to be able touch it again..._

He rolls his eyes. "It's easier. Less grooming, more time." New philosophy in life? Whoa.

I nod hesistantly. "Okaaaay?" I pause. "How can I pay you for the rent _without _literally paying you – since you insist not to – so I can get over it?"

He chuckles in a mellow tone. What the hell? "_Weeeeeell_, you can wear those clothes we shopped," he drawls. "I did."

Of course he's still gay. What am I thinking? _You're just finding reasons to think that he converted to masculinity for you. _Dammit. "They're so short!" I whine.

"Fine, then. I dare you to look and act like a girly girl for the rest of the week," he challenges.

I gape. "You fucker! No."

"It's a dare, dude."

I sob in surrender. "I hate you."

He kisses my cheek. "I don't," he whispers, smiling cheekily.

Darn it. He got me.

* * *

**Oooohhh, Edward's smooth. Second to the last line? Yeah. _THAT _good.**

**You like his style change? Told you he was undergoing a phase yesterday.**

**Favorite line?**


	70. THE SHRINKTOBE AND GAY FRIEND MEETS

**What do you think will happen when the Shrink-To-Be and Gay Friend collabs? *gasps* This is gonna be good.**

**************WARNING: THIS PART IS VERY COMPLICATED, OR EVEN OFFENSIVE FOR SOME PEOPLE. BUT ITS A CRUCIAL PART OF THE STORY.**

* * *

**MONDAY**

**(THE SHRINK-TO-BE AND GAY FRIEND MEETS)**

"Hi, I'm Tanya. You must be Jacob, Edward's friend," Tanya says, holding her hand out to Jacob.

He looks at her dubiously, but shakes her hand. "Hi."

Since that day when Bella called her so early in the morning just to confess to her that she's converting into femininity, she wanted to know who Edward is, so she texted Rose this morning to ask her if he has any 'gay friends'.

"You see, I'm a friend of Bella's. She told me that she lived with your friend…"

Jacob blinks at her. _This must be good. _"Just spill, bitch," he orders bluntly.

She smiles at him. _He knows._ "I just wanna know if he's ever told you about him sleeping with her." Blunt duo, the two of them.

He looks at her in surprise. _I like this girl. So… blunt. We're gonna be great friends. _He didn't expect that she'll really out like that. "Why yes, he did. What's up?"

She cocks her eyebrow. "How long have you been gay?"

He hums. "Six or seven years now."

"Yeah. You're definitely gay. I can feel it." They both chuckle and walk inside a coffee shop. "Then, what's your opinion about him having sex with her?"

"Well, let's just start from here," he tells her. "Three of us have known each other since we're in diapers, though, I lived farther from them because I grew up in a reservation while their gang grew up in town…"

* * *

**Uh oh, Em and the gang. Better watch for _this _duo ;)**

**Favorite line?**


	71. MONDAY AND THEY TALK

**Let's see if we get anything useful with these two...**

**************WARNING: THIS PART IS VERY COMPLICATED, OR EVEN OFFENSIVE FOR SOME PEOPLE. BUT ITS A CRUCIAL PART OF THE STORY.**

* * *

**MONDAY**

**(AND THEY TALK)**

She hums, listening intently. They pick a table close to the window. "Continue."

"Like I said, Edward grew up in town with Bella, Rose and Alice. Their moms are friends. Unfortunately, Bella's mom left her and Charlie when she was a toddler, so she had to _endure _the fishing trips and sports shows. As I know, Edward didn't have a solid father figure, because his dad is always away. You know, conferences, surgeries, and all." Jake shrugs.

"Oh, his dad's a doctor."

He nods. "His mom, on the other hand, is an interior designer. And she's totally girly. Girlfriends, cute house, and dress-ups with her girlfriends' girls – you name it. So, Edward grew up with a bunch of girls. Bella's one of them, but, I don't know, I think it's hard to grow up as a girl with a young father. I guess she's adapted his traits and stuff. I think Charlie did try to set her up with my sisters, but guy kids are more… _abundant _in the rez, so to speak." He giggles. "I guess you know what happened next…"

"Okay. So, what's that supposed to mean?" Can he be thinking the same thing as her?

"Yeah. I'm different from the two of them," he winks, hoping that she'll read between the lines.

She smiles warmly. "You also think they're not like you."

He giggles. "I have an impeccable gaydar, you know?"

She chuckles. "If you have, then, why did you hang out with him in the first place?"

"He told me that he _is_ one, but I didn't really feel it, you know. Like he's a 'gay late-bloomer' or something, so, I kinda went with it, and try to see if he is. I've been jelly of him, actually. He's had so many girlfriends with him, so at first, I thought – like a joke – that he's only confused and that he's not really like me, but then, I think I've proved to myself that I'm correct weeks ago when he made me sleepover in their apartment. And we're friends now, by the way. I love the both of them."

"He needed someone that's supposed to be like him to drill to himself that he _is_ gay," she insinuates.

He sighs resoundingly. "Yeah."

* * *

**Ooohh. So, that's why Tanya rocks Psychology? She sure digs deep.**

**I hope you got some more answers here if you still have some questions about their background :)**

**Favorite line? **


	72. TANYA'S TEACHING BELLA THE MOVES

**Like Mondays in RL, their day is long, too. Haha. For the record, I just realized that right now. *snickers***

* * *

**MONDAY**

**(TANYA'S TEACHING BELLA MOVES)**

**BPOV**

"So, what's your choice? Girl or bi?" Tanya asks.

I chuckle at her. "Girl."

She smiles at me. "You know I'll still support you if you choose bi, right?"

I hum. "Yeah."

She nods. "Are you in love with him?"

"Shit. I don't know." I blush. "I think so."

"You should make sure he'd want to convert, too, B. We don't want a wasted move, do we?"

Sigh. That's what I'm dreading. "How will I do that?"

"Oh, there are so many ways," she suggests and winks at me. "You can make him drunk. Or their favorite – seduction."

I laugh incredulously. "That's bullshit."

"Bella," she utters sternly, "it's worked on him already. Successfully. You seduced him, remember?"

I look at her in shock. "I did _not! _I told you,_ he_ started it!"

"Ugh! Bella, are we going through this again?" she grouses. "I told you, you urged him! There must be something, _anything _that you did to him."

"Whatever. I love him! End of discussion."

She gasps and squeals. "Say it again!"

"You're not him, so…"

She rolls her eyes. "Come on!"

I sigh. "I love him."

* * *

**OH, MY GOD! THEIR PLAN! AND BELLA SAYING... *faints in happiness***

**Favorite line? ;) Do I know what it is already?**

**You ready to see the outcome? Will it work?**


	73. FRIDAY DINNER

**Let's wait and see...**

* * *

**FRIDAY**

**(DINNER)**

**EPOV**

"So unfair, Bella. You're not wearing a dress," I chide, holding the door open. This could've looked like a date. "In fact, you didn't wear a single dress for the whole week."

"Who gives a shit?" Bella shoots back entering the apartment.

"I do." I quickly take a seat at the dining table. "Just put your coat on the couch."

I sigh in resignation. She heads straight to the table with her coat still on. "Nom Nom. You totally cooked dinner for me," she gushes, teasing me.

"You should be happy. I _cooked _for you even though you didn't try on a single dress."

She sticks her tongue. Oh, the things I can do to that tongue… okay! Dinner manners!

After she settles on her seat she finally removes her coat, and _fuck, _she's just wearing lingerie! Her _boobs… _So much for dinner manners.

I gulp, staring at her boobs. "You're such a boob man. I _knew_ you love boobs!" she ribs.

"Are you kidding me, Bella? You're just wearing a fucking pair of underwear?" Don't answer. My dick is saluting you.

She cocks her eyebrows. "No, I'm wearing a tank top and jeans," she answers nonchalantly. "Holy shit! You're totally imagining me with my underwear."

Huh? "Fuck you, Bella. You're really just wearing underwear."

"You already have."

I feel my jaw tighten. I rub my face. "Let's just eat, okay?"

She shrugs and picks up her utensils.

* * *

**And Edward wanted her dress up so it'll look like a date, huh?**

**Favorite line?**

**See the plan coming? Pun intended ;)**


	74. FRIDAY YOU MOTHERFUCKIN' COCKBLOCKERS!

**Let's see how it turns out ;)**

* * *

**FRIDAY**

**(YOU MOTHERFUCKIN' COCKBLOCKERS!)**

**EPOV**

_Boobs, boobs,lingerie, kneading, again and again… _Fuckin' seriously! I can't eat because of this! I accidentally drop my fork. She chuckles at me as I pinch the bridge of my nose.

Groaning, I drop to my knees and look for the fork under the table. _Where the hell did it go? _I turn to face Bella's knees and s-see her _bare _pussy!_ Crotchless panties… fuck._

"Edward, why are you taking so long down there?" she peeks under the table and sees me gawking between her legs. She cocks a brow. "Enjoy the view, Cullen?"

I clear my throat and snap back to reality. I stand back up and head to the kitchen to get another fork.

When I go back to the table, Bella's nowhere to be seen. "Bella?" I call as I sit down. Suddenly, I feel a tug on my pants, unbuttoning it and zipping it down. I stiffen. My mouth forms an 'O' shape as warmth engulfs my dick. "Fuck," I whimper as Bella sucks my member. I slip my hand down to guide her head. _Shhhiiiiiitt…_"Keep going, baby," I groan.

A few more minutes passed and there's a sudden knock on the door. Who the hell?

The idiot in me takes over. "It's open." Sensibleward is high in ecstasy right now.

The door opens, revealing me visitor…s. "Hey, Edward. I want you to meet someone." Jacob enters the apartment with blondie. My eyes widen, both in shock and… Why the fuck is she here?

"Her name's Tanya. She's Bella's friend."

Bella then hits the table with her head, almost knocking the table off. "Fuck," she hisses. I moan. I'm _soooooo _c-close…

I try to gulp down my trembles and quickly zip my pants back. Shit, what about Bella? I stealthily get her coat and throw it under the table.

The two of them look at me like I have three heads.

Fuck my life.

* * *

**POOR GUY! WHAT THE HELL, TANYA? YOU MESSING WITH BELLA? I'M SURE SHE DIDN'T KNOW BELLA WOULD DO IT TONIGHT. *snickers* Oh, Edward...**

**Favorite line?**


	75. SPRING BREAK MONDAY FIX THIS, IDIOT!

**Here's Overcompensatingward for ya ;)**

* * *

**SPRING BREAK MONDAY**

**(FIX THIS, IDIOT!)**

**EPOV**

I take a deep breath in front of Bella's apartment door, a bouquet of roses on my hands. Since the two girls left for their respective Spring break trips, they asked me to check on Bella when they learned that both of us aren't going anywhere this week. This is a great chance to confess to her what I really feel and apologize for some reason.

With another deep breath, I knock on the door. "You can do this, Edward," I cheer to myself.

Bella opens the door with a surprised expression. "Edward? Come in."

I follow her to the couch. "Flowers," I hold the flowers up.

"For me?" She takes the bouquet – _phew – _and looks for something.

"What are you doing?"

"Who's this from?" She gestures to the bouquet.

_Tell her it's from you, Edward. _"From me-asen," stutter.

"Masen? Who the hell is that?"

"Uh…" I can't really be mad at myself here because Masen _is _one of my names. Edward Anthony _Masen _Cullen.

"Whatever." She waves her hand dismissively.

* * *

**Edward is smart or what? *shakes head in amusement***

**Favorite line?**


	76. SPRING BREAK MONDAY AMERICAN WEDDING?

**Here's more Overcompensating-Smartassward... Gotta love him :3**

* * *

**SPRING BREAK MONDAY**

**(THAT WAS A DREAM?)**

**EPOV**

"Listen. About last F-" she mumbles, fumbling with the bouquet and looking down.

"Bella," I whisper. Why am I whispering? "I had a very weird dream…"

She looks up at me with a strange expression. "You have?"

I swallow and look dazedly at her. "I dreamt that I invited you to my apartment to show you something about my minimalist art and eat dinner, and then, you came wearing only lingerie and coat. And then, you were flirting with me, and then I accidentally dropped my fork and tried to retrieve it, only to see you wearing crotchless panties. And then I saw you bare kitty and then went back to the kitchen to get another fork, then soon, I go back and you were nowhere to be found, but you're actually under the dining table, and you fellating me…"

"Fellating? Like blow job?" Bella looks at me like I'm crazy.

I nod slowly, still out of it. "And then just when I was so close, Jacob and that blonde you were making out with came into my door. It was sort of a scene from _American Wedding _when Jim proposed to Michelle."

"Are you fuckin' serious, Edward?" she scolds loudly. "That was a dream?"

"Yeah…"

She sends me a stern look. "That did happen, fucker! And I didn't make out with Tanya. She's an ex!"

"She's your ex? Wow. You're androgynous," I mutter.

"What are you talking about?"

"You made out with her! The gang was even watching the both of you," I argue.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "That's normal for her. She's a friend, okay?"

"I'm not gay anymore."

* * *

**Face palm. Edward, Edward... I don't know what to do with you!**

**Have you watched American Wedding already? I haven't. *snickers***

**Favorite line?**


	77. SPRING BREAK MONDAY JUMBLED THOUGHTS

**He's confessed he's not gay, huh? And he forgot it. -_-**

* * *

**SPRING BREAK MONDAY**

**(JUMBLED THOUGHTS)**

**EPOV**

Nice. I'm spewing every thought I've wanted to tell her like a heavy menstrual flow. WHAT?

"You're not?" Bella looks at me with… hope in her eyes?

"Uh, yes," I mumble. Ah, hell. I don't what I'm saying anymore. What am I saying yes for?

"Since when?" she pries. She's beaming, I'm telling ya.

"I don't know." I really don't know what we're talking about.

She sighs happily. "Doesn't matter." She notices my confusion. "Are you okay? Were you just shitting me?"

"I can't do that when I don't even know what we're talking about in the first place."

She glares at me. "You said you're not gay!"

"I'm not!" Oh.

"You are not…?"

"I'm not gay… anymore," I clarify.

She snorts. "Never really thought you're gay."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're like, just confused and shit."

"I wasn't! Why do people keep on telling me that?"

She huffs. "Edward, don't bother about that part anymore 'cause you're not one now."

I blink. "Okay," I shrug.

"Weird."

"You are," I shoot back.

"I'm not gay," she says coyly.

"'Cause you're lesbian…"

She exhales heavily. "I'm not _lesbian_ anymore."

"Really? That's great!" I exclaim, shaking her.

"It is?"

I nod furiously. "Do you wanna go out tonight?"

"No dresses," she warns. Psshh.

"Whatever."

* * *

**Nice way to ask a girl out, Edward. He's such a smooth fucker.**

**Favorite line?**

**Have you done anything ridiculous or funny during spring break?**


	78. SPRING BREAK FRIDAY THEY CAME BACK

**Even I'm wondering, ARE THEY TOGETHER NOW?**

**Btw, I just beat my personal best - 71 chappies. So proud of myself! :DD**

* * *

**SPRING BREAK FRIDAY**

**(THEY CAME BACK)**

**BPOV**

I moan. So, this is what it feels like to be sexually satiated. You can't move – you'll never want to anymore.

"Come on, Bella. They're coming," Edward orders, trying to dress up.

"I don't wanna move!" I whine. "Why do you have to have abs? You were gay!"

He stops to stare at me blankly. "What? Gays can't want abs?" he replies defensively.

"Touché."

He rolls his eyes and throws me my underwear. I pout and crawl to his side of the bed. I kiss his abs and giggle. "You're so high," he chuckles.

I kiss his lips once, twice… "Dress me up?" I request.

"Really? _Dress _you up?" He smirks.

"No! Don't want that!" I know I'm sounding like a petulant child, but seriously, Edward secretly likes it. Maybe it makes him feel like a man? "Feel like man." I snort.

"What are you talking about?" he asks amusedly, giving me my panties and jeans.

"Can you help me put this on?" I show him my top he expertly removed from my torso while I spent a long time putting it on.

He wraps it around and tugs at the back. "Ow! Soooooo hard!"

He tugs it again. "More?" he groans, tugging it again.

"Fuck, Edward! Oh, God!" I moan loudly.

He chuckles at my exaggeration. "Seriously, Bella. I can't put all of this if you'll keep moaning that it's hard!"

I whimper. "Goddamn. So tight!" I complain when he tugs it a bit too hard for my taste.

I hear the door creak open.

He exhales loudly. "Can I push now?"

My bedroom door suddenly opens. "What the fuck is happening here?" Rose demands. Alice peeks and gapes at the both of us.

Caught on act much? "He's helping me put on my corsage."

"Why are you wearing a corsage?" Alice pipes in.

I sigh heavily. "Because I want to?"

"Bella, how many times am I gonna tell you that this isn't a corsage? This is a tank top! How near is that from corsage?" Edward grouses.

I huff. "Whatthefuckever! Just put the fucking buttons already."

Alice exhales deeply. "So crazy, you two. I'm gonna go to my room now."

"How did _you _end up on putting that on _her?" _Rose interrogates. There's no escaping her. Just like Emmett.

"I texted him since he's the one who fucking picked this!" I glare at him.

"I'm going to my room now," Rose finally says and leaves.

Phew! I turn to him and give him chaste kisses.

* * *

**Corsage, huh? If you're in Rose and Alice's situation, would you also think the same thing as them? *snickers***

**Favorite line?**


	79. SPRING BREAK FRIDAY WHAT THE HELL?

**A few more chapters, girls... :)**

* * *

**FRIDAY**

**(WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?)**

**EPOV**

For the umpteenth time, we all met up in this Chinese restaurant. I hope we're not gonna talk about our sexuality again. I'm sick of it. I hope they are, too.

"Kids, I wanna announce something important," Alice starts, beaming. Kids?

"Kids? Who are you talking to?" Bella shoots back, an bitchbrow intact.

Alice stick her tongue out. "I just wanna annouce that..." she trails off. "I'm engaged!" She flaunts her ring.

"Wow, Alice. That's... so... surprising," Rose comments slowly and sarcastically. Jasper looks so fucking ecstatic as his fiancee. Okay?

Bella's devouring her egg rolls again – here favorite Chinese food, obviously. "Easy there, Bells. You're eating like a pregnant woman," Jasper teases. She shoots dagger looks at him. They chuckle. I'm missing something here.

I cock my brow at all of them. Emmett pouts at his food, Jasper's smirking at Bella, and Rose and Alice are chuckling. "Okay?"

"Oh, baby. It's okay," Rose pats Em softly, but still chuckling. She looks slyly at Bella. "Bella's glowing again."

"Shut up!" Bella hisses, flushing. The four of them guffaws, while Emmett's trying to control his laugh.

"I don't get it," I finally admit, grimacing.

As their laughter die down, Rose looks at me pensively. "Hmm… it's because you were having lunch with Jake that day. Remember that day when you left your car stranded in the parking lot? That day."

My mouth opens and closes. I chance a glance at Bella. "You _are _glowing." Oh, so she's glowing after sex. Heh.

She glares at me and stabs the air with her chopsticks. "Asshole!"

"I didn't know complimenting someone's skin is offensive nowadays."

She curls her lips into a snarl and goes back to eating her food. I shake my head dismissively.

"So, what kept the both of you occupied for the past four days?" Alice asks. Um, Bella…

"I've been writing," Bella answers.

"Really? What's the title?" Jazz pries.

"Diary of a twenty-three-year-old wannabe," Bella replies indifferently. I almost snort my food.

"Do we get to read it?" Em pipes in.

"No."

"Oh."

Word.

* * *

**Diary of a Twenty-three-year-old Wannabe, huh? Nice. Spin-off to Diary of a Wimpy Kid? haha.**

**Wanna read? *wink***

**Favorite line?**


	80. A MAKEOVER BRINGS CAVEWARD TO LIFE

**Ever wonder what Bella looks like now... here she comes. WITH A BANG!**

* * *

**MONDAY**

**(A MAKE-OVER BRINGS CAVEWARD TO LIFE)**

**EPOV**

The class has already started five minutes ago. Why isn't she here?

"Excuse me. Can I enter?" a _very _familiar voice asks. I turn to the door and see a _brunette _Bella wearing a _dress _– the dress I picked for her. The one she didn't try on. Fuck yeah, she looks hot in it.

"Are you a new student?" the professor dumbly responds.

She arches a brow. "No, sir. I'm Bella Swan."

"Bella Swan?" he repeats dazedly. Don't you fucking look at her like that!

Some throats have to be cleared in order for him to snap back to reality. "Oh, of course. Come in."

She sits on her usual seat, biting her lip.

I suddenly hate this class.

Class soon ends. Thank god. I quickly scurry towards Bella, but I guess I'm too late, seeing so many men hogging her. I smirk. I have something _they _don't have – her virginity.

"Hey, babe," I shout smugly. They all divert their attention to me. She gazes at me in shock and gratitude. I walk closer and kiss her in front of them. "Let's go?"

"Okay," she nods.

We exit the classroom with my arm hanging around her shoulders. I move my arms to her waist as we go farther.

"Caveward."

"What can I do? You're such a tease," I shoot back, giving a peck on her cheek.

* * *

***whistles* Bella lookin' hot. Wanna see the graphic? http: / / kristen-stewart / kristen-stewart-glamour-magazine-photoshoot / attachment / 04-350 /**

**Favorite line?**


	81. MONDAY IT'S ABOUT TIME TO KNOW THE PLAN

**Nearing the end, ladies...**

* * *

**MONDAY**

**(TIME HAS COME FOR E AND B TO KNOW THEIR DEVIOUS PLAN)**

**EPOV**

I exhale in relief after class has ended. I move to Bella and help her with her things.

"Remove your fucking caveman hands off my books!" she scolds. I gape at her.

"I just want to help," I defend.

"Let's just go, okay?" she smiles. I pout.

"You look really hot, by the way." I wink. She mock-gags at it.

"You're requesting."

I smirk. "Told you brown suits you better."

"Can't you shut up for a minute? It's really tiring to keep on babbling while walking, you know?" she teases.

I feel my jaw tighten. That's familiar. "Touché."

She chuckles.

Soon we're entering our gang's usual meeting place. The four seem oblivious about us getting in and are huddling together. We look at each other and tiptoe to their table.

"So, we need our last part of the plan to be done. That way we'll know the effect of the ten weeks," Jazz says. Uh huh? We both duck behind Em and Jazz' chairs to not be seen.

"Okay, so, on Sunday, we'll go clubbing, and then the two of them should be almost drunk before we play 'Never Have I Ever'?" Alice chuckles deviously. What the hell are these people planning?

Unfortunately, a jackass whistled at my Bella. I glare at him and duck lower. I signal her to move so we can show up to them.

With weird looks, we go to the counter and stand up to fake ordering. I jerk my head sideways so she'll move towards them. We're stealthy as fuck.

"Hey," Bella greets them.

Rose and Alice gasps. "Bella! You so hot, hun!" Alice claps.

I find Jasper and Emmett slightly checking her ass. I glare at them. Fuckers won't even flinch! Oh, right. They don't see me glaring. We're hush hush about our relationship.

I'm actually anticipating the clubbing announcement part, but maybe I'd have to wait longer because they're gushing about Bella's dress.

"You _so _have to wear this dress on Sunday, B," Rose drawls. "We're gonna go clubbing."

"Why this? I have so many other dresses," she informs them.

Their eyes widen. "Really? I want to see them!" Alice gushes. "Why have so many dresses all of a sudden?"

"I shopped," she shrugs indifferently.

"Oh, yeah. Who gave you the flowers we had last week?"

"I don't know. Masen…" She shakes her head.

"Masen?" Alice repeats. "I know a person who's Masen…" she narrows her eyes at me. Have I forgotten to tell you that she's my cousin? Yeah.

* * *

**Ooooh, they're cousins. Edward, you suck... Bella... *snickers***

**Favorite line?**


	82. FRIDAY PLANNING FOR THEIR PLAN

**You know what they say, girls: 'Plan against them and they'll plan against you, too.' Wait did anyone really say that? Ah, fuck. Who cares, right? xD**

* * *

**FRIDAY**

**(PLANNING FOR _THEIR _PLAN)**

**BPOV**

We're planning a big come out scene on Sunday. Ya know, show to the four that we're crazy ass with each other. To do that, we have teamed up with Jake and Tanya.

"I didn't know you both know each other," I mutter. I'm still kinda hung up on what Tanya did two weeks ago. I mean, she fucking told me to use the so-called 'seduction technique' on Edward, but in the end, she's the one who _ruined _our _own_ plan.

They both giggle. "We met two weeks ago," Jacob informs. He gave her a secretive smile. Have I forgotten to say that they are friends now? Bitches.

Edward sighs in frustration. He's not that fond of Tanya. He explains that he doesn't 'do' blondes. Cue the mental eye roll. "Let's just get straight to the point."

I chuckle at his expression. "Jakey, the two of them looks so cute together. No one would believe they were gays," Tanya mutters.

"True dat," Jake mumbles, chuckling. "But let's now get back to the plan. Hmm… do we have to show up?"

Edward hums pensively. "I think they'll suspect if you two show up."

"What exactly do you know about their plan, T?" I ask.

"I'm not sure I should say it to you," Tanya muses, quirking her mouth to the side. "It's _their_ plan."

"Are they trying to set us up?" Edward wonders in amusement.

"To say the least, sort of." Tanya glances slyly at the both of us. "If they bring in the shots, don't drink that much, but enough so they won't notice."

I snort. "Like they'd let us do that."

"Trust me. That completely works when they're in the hype and inside a darkish room." Her smile has a glint of mischief in them. She _definitely _rocks Psychology.

"I'm sure they'd start shooting off questions and dares once they see that you're both a little drunk, so, spray an alcohol-scented perfume and try to look wasted." We all snicker at his advice. Only this duo will come with these fucked up plans.

* * *

**Devious foursome won't know what's hit them ;)**

**Favorite line?**


	83. SUNDAY DROPPING IT LOW

**Let's see what they'll do ;)**

* * *

**SUNDAY**

**(DROP IT, DROP IT LOW, GIRL)**

_"When you've outsmarted them, _you _start_ _interrogating_ them_," Jake add_s.

_"And _then, _plant a wet one on each other," Tanya finishes. "Then walk out. That's epic. They'll be rendered speechless. _I_ did that."_

_"You did?" he asks._

_"Uh huh. That day I overheard them."_

_"Oh, yeah. Do _not _arrive together."_

_"But come later," Tanya winks._

**BPOV**

Rose, Alice, and I enter the club with all smiles. I'm sure it's because we'll see our boys. Yeah. _Our _boys.

Good thing we've become friends with the owner, Demitri, overtime, so they've completely let us in easily. We three head straight to their table, the two sliding into the booth to give Em and Jazz respective early make-out sessions. You know, staking claim this early, so they won't look at anyone else and vice versa. I look at Edward and, _fuck, _if he doesn't take your breath away. He looks _soooo_ fuckable in his now always-there stubble, bed hair I can always use as leverage for later – oh yeah-, and shirt and letterman jacket from our high school baseball team. Too bad all we can do is eyefuck each other… for now. Maybe that's still a good thing. We don't wanna waste our plans, right? Right.

He slyly tilts his head to the dance floor. I smirk at him. I jerk my head in agreement.

Peeps are partying hard already. The music changes and 'Look At Me Now' fills the club. I quickly crash my lips to his, licking at the bottom part. He moans, squeezing my ass. "Fuck. Those heels…"

With a lick on his tongue, we part. _"Drop it, drop it low, girl. Drop it, drop it low, girl," _he raps despite the current music blaring through the speakers, teasing me with grinding his dick on my ass. "You look gorgeous, by the way."

Gotta love clubbing with Guyward.

* * *

**So, he's 'Guyward' now, huh? And who knew Edward listens to hiphop? Can you notice something?**

**Know the songs? Favorite line?**


	84. SUNDAY BRINGING THEM DOWN

**Second to the last, ladies :3 Let's see how they take 'em down.**

**Favorite chapter. **

**SUNDAY**

**(BRINGING THEM DOWN)**

**BPOV**

Rose, Alice and I are now shits and giggles after going back and forth to our table and the dance floor. We do the dougie back to our booth.

"How many rounds have you three taken already?" Rose asks, sitting down.

"Just five," Em informs. "There's another coming up."

I giggle. It's time.

"You're gonna sleep in my place, I guess?" Edward whispers against my ear.

I smile lazily and kiss his jaw. When I turn, the four are giving us strange looks. I lean my head on his shoulder, feeling dope.

Soon, three trays of shots are served on our table. Alice squeals in glee and claps in excitement. "_Oooh_, let's play a game. 'Never Have I Ever'".

I gasp, riding with her. "Leggo." I nod in feigned excitement.

She giggles. "Okay, but the rules are changed. Instead of the original rules, we're gonna do it like this. We are gonna say things we _have _done. You get?" Nice thinking.

"Yeah," we chorus.

"Okay, I'll start." She pretends to think it over, but I know this one's only up for test drive. "Never have I ever given head by a guy."

You think I haven't? Rose, Edward, and I take a shot. I'm not sure if they're more shocked that _Edward_ took a shot or because I did.

"My turn," I shout. "Never have I ever done it with a homo."

They all cocked eyebrows at us. Just so you wait, guys, just so you wait.

Edward takes a swig. "So, yeah. What kind of experience do you wanna know? Gay or lesbian?" I burst out laughing. So absurd. And blunt.

"Your turn, baby," I mutter and kiss his mouth.

He grins. "Never have I ever plotted against my friends."

Oooh, no one's drinking. Tsk tsk. "Liars go to hell, buddies." They all stiffen at that part.

I down a shot. I turn to Edward with a loopy smile and pulled his head to mine. I kiss him so hard in front of them. Not wanting a full-on make-out session in front of them, it's time for Tanya's advice. "Let's go."

Four stunned silent and jaw dropped, Edward and I walk out, his arm around my shoulder.

Swaggie.

* * *

**Damn. I'm speechless. They did Tanya's infamous walk out. **

**Do you know how to dougie?**

**Favorite line?**


	85. SUNDAY I LOVE YOU

**Last chappie, ladies! I'll miss you all :3 THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME AND GOING THROUGH IT ALL WITH MY B and E. FOR ALL THE STORIES YOU SHARED AND COMMENTS AND ALL OF IT - THANK YOU.**

**I'm actually planning a sequel. So, stay tuned for latest updates.**

**I'll also be in other drabble months #justsayin**

**P.S. Do you reading drabbles more than lengthy chapters? *grins evily***

**FAVORITE CHAPTER OF THE WHOLE STORY. YEAH.**

* * *

**SUNDAY**

**(I LOVE YOU)**

**EPOV**

Gotta feed the girl. She's hungry. We went to 7 Eleven for late snack.

After buying sandwiches and sodas, we sit outside. Good thing this place is near my apartment. We can just walk up to there.

"You were pretty epic there, Bella," I praise. "You took them down."

"Psshh. You're the one who said the best part. I just backed it up," she replies, taking a bite of her sandwich. We both laugh, shaking our heads at the memory. We both didn't know Alice would amp things up by changing the rules, but I actually realized they just made it easier for us.

"So…" I trail off. "I love you." I glance at her. Fortunately, she's not scowling.

She looks at me. "I love you, too." She smiles gently.

We both chuckle. "So romantic, huh? Uttering that to each other on the sidewalk outside 7 Eleven."

She hums and finishes her sandwich within two more bites. She really loves to eat.

We both stand up. "So, I'm your boyfriend now?" People who can see us might think I'm just picking her up because of her dress. Don't care.

She pats her ass, dusting it off. "If I'm gonna be your girlfriend."

"Oh, okay, then." I smirk. We start walking. _Okay, this is it, Edward. Your chance._ "Can you move back to my apartment this week?" _Don't worry. Don't worry. Don't worry._

"Hmm… feet hurt," she complains, pausing our walk.

"I'll carry you," I tell her, lowering so she can hop behind me.

"No."

"Yes." I look at her pointedly. "Unless you wanna walk barefoot. I don't want dirty feet on my sheets," I tease.

She narrows her eyes playfully at me and huffs. "Dammit. Fine!" She hops on my back.

"You know I just realized your wearing a dress, so, I drop you down now." What if them fuckers see my Bella's ass?

"Suck it up, Caveward. This is for your girlfriend," she shoots back. Touché.

One last block later, I suddenly remember she didn't answer my question. "So, do you wanna move in with me?"

"As long as you also let me pay rent," she muses.

"Honey, I'm the guy here. We shouldn't do that to our girls."

"Uh huh? You're really the one paying, remember? Your parents are."

I feel my ego deflate. "I'll work after grad. I'm the one paying the rent and that's final."

She huffs. "Fine! Dammit. As long as you won't boss me around."

I chuckle. "Bella, I maybe the guy in the relationship, but you're the one wearing the pants. Hands down."

She kisses my cheek. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

Fuck yeah!

* * *

***sobs* The end of another story. I can't believe I made more than 80 chapters. *sighs***

**See why the story needs a sequel? I know, right?**

**Favorite line?**


	86. updates!

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION!**

**Girlies, I wrote a mini companion for 'Emmett's Theory' entitled, 'Diary of a Twenty-Three-Year-Old Wannabe'. Remember the title of the story Bella said she's been writing during their spring break? I decided to share the contents of it - how it was made, what the story is about. This mini-fic is actually one of the vital parts of the sequel, so I advice that you read it :D**

**Looking forward to reading Bella's novel with you, ladies ;)**


	87. THE DAY AFTER CONFESSIONS

**Okay, so I went back to my previous chapters, and goddamn, even I am embarrassed by my own writing. My advice to all of you: DO NOT TRY TO WRITE CHAPTERS (EVEN IF THEY'RE JUST DRABBLES) IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT. I also reread some of them, and I must admit there are kinda offensive stuff, but if English is not your first language, it's fucking hard to construct a sentence that can fully show what you want to say. Don't get me started on limiting the words so it can fit into drabble.**

**Anyways, this one is considered an outtake 'cause I can't fit it in the sequel. I hope this explains Emmett's whole theory better than the previous ones.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I try to keep my story as realistic as possible, but if ever you find something offending or beyond the realms of real life in any sense, please suspend the laws of reality and remember that this is only a work of fiction.**

******UNBETA'D. PLEASE DON'T MIND MY MISTAKES. I'M ONLY HUMAN. :D**

* * *

**THE DAY AFTER**

**- CONFESSIONS -**

I cock an eyebrow in question while crossing my arms. Goddamit, let's just get this over with. "So, who wants to start?"

All six of us are rounded on our usual table. I both wish we are in somewhere private and, at the same time, crowded. You know, so we can save some dignity even though we're having a face-off in front of everybody? Cue internal sigh. _Whatever, dude, _my brain retorts. Even I can't understand my own internal rambling.

I roll my eyes at no one in particular. Sometimes, your biggest enemy is your own self.

Seconds pass ... turning into minutes ... until an imaginary cricket starts chirping in my head. None of the fuckers would answer!

Pursing my lips, I make a move to stand up and walk out of the room beforeone of them _finally _moves a nerve to speak up.

"I came up with it!" Emmett claims. He then looks at me with pleading eyes. "It was for my final thesis. I saw your group one time at a club and pushed my luck when I asked Alice and Rose the week after. Forgive me for wanting to graduate college."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Edward pipes in. "That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard! You all fucking set us up!"

Unfortunately, his shouting garnered more "concerned citizens" than is necessary. I soothingly pat his back in an attempt to calm him down. From the ten weeks I've lived with him, I know he's quite tempered. Oh, hell, what am I saying? _We _are both tempered.

"We were concerned about the two of you. I know that, for now, you won't understand this, but someday you will," Alice implores.

"If you listen to us, you'll understand," Jasper says. Ah, Jasper, always the negotiator.

I glance at Edward for a sign of … _anything_. He gives me a curt nod, signalling me to give them a chance to explain. "Who'll start?"

"I guess I should since I'm the reason of this craziness," Em answers, rubbing his face with one hand.

"Like hell you are," I hear Edward whisper. I send him a pointed look, silently telling him to shut the fuck up.

With a gulp, Em starts. "So this was all about my thesis. My topic was about sexuality. I've read about this quote from a report by Centrefor Addiction and Mental Health, stating that not all sexual orientations are fixed, and that, for some, it can be fluid and changed. That week, I saw your gang in a club and noticed that two of you are homosexuals. The day after, a theory was created in my head, and, luckily, just a couple of days have passed, and I didn't need to search for any of you because I found Rose and Alice in this coffee shop. I convinced them to help me-"

"Wait, what _is _this 'theory'?" I interrupt, crossing my arms.

"I, or _we, _had to do something that will make the two of you test if the report was correct. Since both of you weren't on good terms that time, we figured you'll somehow 'reverse psychology' each other and become friends along the way."

I must admit, I was gaping a little while listening to him. I actually don't know if I should feel good about that or get more pissed off.

"What are your findings then?" Edward probes.

"You know what those are yourself," Emmett confidently replies.

"So you four planned the whole thing, even the robbery?"

Em jerks his head, agreeing. Now this time, my jaw is utterly on the table, and I have no plans on picking it up this early, 'cause I bet there's more.

"Eleazar lied when he told us he couldn't replace the 'stolen' things right away?" Edward quizzes Rose since Eleazar is her uncle. Damn, if you'll just imagine how they fucking thought of the whole scenario. It gives me the chills.

"Yes," Rose mumbles. It's really a different thing when you only hear Edward guessing all of it correctly, and Rose actually making it a fact.

"Have you passed your thesis?" Edward probes.

Emmett shrugs. "I haven't."

"What are you planning to write?" I don't know exactly why Edward keeps on interrogating them, but, shit, it's his decision.

"What I got from my observations since I know that none of you will cooperate with me."

I scoff. I can't believe that he's making us sound like the bad guys here!

"I'll tell you," Edward shockingly responds.

"You're kidding, right?" I quickly shoot at him. He just shakes his head at me.

In the heat of the moment, I suddenly shout, "You four owe us. Big!"

* * *

**THIS IS ALSO MY FIRST CHAPTER FOR MY JULY DRABBLE SO JUST PUT THAT ONE ON ALERT ;)**

**... I know, I know, it's not drabble length but this is supposed to be a lone outtake, but... well... whatever!**

**SEE YOU FRIDAY THE 13th! **


	88. WEEK 6 TUESDAY START OF THE AWKWARD

***peeks in* Are there people still with me on this ride? Before we ALL move on to the sequel - or maybe it's mostly ****_I _****who needs to move on - I guess we should know the TURNING POINT of their story- *cough cough* ****_love _****story. Some parts of this outtake will also give the other info needed in the sequel so I'm advising you guys to read this LOL**

** Warning: INNUENDOS, SEXUAL REFERENCES, SLIGHTLY SMUTTY SCENES**

**WEEK 6 – TUESDAY**

**(START OF THE AWKWARD)**

**EPOV**

(MORNING)

"Edward, wake the fuck up!" Bella shouts as she keeps on hitting me with a pillow.

I shift my body so I can look at her better. "Why the fuck do you have to do that?" I growl. This woman… I don't know what's with her. I've been living with her for six fucking weeks, and I still can't get used of her… spunk, yet I don't think I can return to my previous daily life before anymore. "You could've just awaken me in a much more normal way!"

She climbs off of the bed, and I see that she's only wearing a blue tank top and purple boyshorts. _Fuck._ I clear my dry throat, which is in contrast with my watering mouth. The fuck? I shouldn't react like this. I'm also a girl, for chrissakes! "I've tried that but it didn't work. And just be thankful that I woke you up, or else you'll be late for class."

I huff. Bitch has a point. With a huge ass yawn, I prepare my clothes and take a bath.

Soon, I am done and prepared to eat breakfast. Bella loves to cook and insists that she cooks the breakfast, even if it's only eggs, bacon, hotdogs, and coffee. Yeah, _only._

I pad through the kitchen area and see her ready for school with her black Aerosmith t-shirt's ends tied behind, red checkered pants, and black Vans. I still don't understand her fashion style. She looks like a trying-hard-to-be-lesbian wannabe. Blech.

"Just eat here," she tells me, placing the plates of food on the breakfast island. I shrug. _Whatever._

She sips her coffee as she gets a plate for herself. "Do you know what you want to use for the finals project?"

"Minimalist art. What about you? I don't see you trying to make any," I mutter as I devour the omelet she made me. Have I mentioned that she's a great cook like Mom?

Bella shrugs. "I'm not sure yet. I'm thinking of Cartooning or making manips and quick pages," she informs me. "I can't think of other more creative things."

"Well, they're alright. You can use them. I think it's even better if you use all of those ideas in one project."

She hums thoughtfully, nodding. "Nice thinking." She stands up after we're done eating and takes our greasy plates to the sink. I quickly head to the bathroom to do some final grooming.

She peeks in our bedroom. "Aren't you done yet? We're gonna be late, you know," she says anxiously.

I put my beanie in place and throw my backpack on my shoulder. I leave the apartment first since I'm the driver, so she's in charge of locking the door.

After a long and dreadful elevator ride, we finally arrive at the parking lot. On our way to the car, Bella whines, "Why did you have to pick an apartment on the _tenth_ floor?"

I get in the Volvo and start the engine. "Like yours was any better. And what's the rush all about?"

She closes the door of the passenger side and turns to me. "I'm just excited for this afternoon. I'm taking a Creative Writing class."

"You are? Since when?" I pry as I speed off to the street.

"It's my major, dumbass. I only take this class for three months every school year though, so… yeah."

"Oh."

"Mhmm… I'm thinking that if my plan of pursuing the movie or advertising industry backfires, I'd have another background. Like, being an editor or a columnist." _Wow._ In this generation, many young adults don't think so much of their future as much as Bella does. She's really ready to take on life after college. Again, I wish I was like her. Cue the mental sigh.

"Columnist of what, newspapers or magazines?" I am suddenly very interested to hear her plans. Sometimes I try to envision myself paying for my own apartment with my own salary, living my life, maybe with a partner, but there's still something missing. You know? Like a spark or a piece or something.

"Either of the two." She shrugs. "But I'd still look for open jobs for graphic designers."

"Hmm… yeah, I think that's good, too." I nod in agreement. _Were we just discussing her future and sort of deciding about it together?_ Wanting my inner questions to disappear, I vaguely shake my head and stare at the road. _No more Bella._

_Thirty _minutes before class, we enter the U-Dub campus premises. She blames my driving speed. _Whathefuckever, man._

She opens her door to get out of the car, but I inexplicably grab her hand and pull her back inside. She looks at me like I'm out of my mind and gapes.

"Just stay here for a while. It's too early," I reason. She slowly sits back and looks down at our holding hands. I quickly remove my hand from hers.

Okay… _AWKWARD!_

(LUNCH)

3RD PERSON POV

"When will you pass your thesis, Emmett?" Jasper inquires. The two are –again – waiting for their girlfriends to arrive for their fifth meeting… or is it sixth? Eh, nevermind.

"I think I want to wait some more after the ten weeks. You know? To see the real effect to their lives," Emmett answers. "What about you, Jazz? What's in your thesis?"

"Uh, the Elizabethan to Victorian century mentality versus the Twentieth century to Twenty-first century mentality." He leans on his chair and crosses his arms. "I passed it already. Like, three months ago now."

"Nice, man. That's real deep," Em comments.

"Have you read Tanya's? Fuck, it's mind-blowing, let me tell you," he drawls.

"Oh, I've read it. It was hot."

Jasper nods and hums in agreement. That woman _will _be something if she pursues med school.

"Listen, Jazz," Em starts. "How long have you been with Alice?"

A lazy smile spreads across Jasper's face when Emmett mentioned his sweet darling's name. "Almost four years." He's wondering if he should tell Em about his plan to propose to Alice this spring break. It's all perfect in his mind. When they go back to Alice's hometown in Forks, he will bring her to the beach and ask her to have dinner with him on the cliff and then, _bam, _pop the question.

"You still here, Jazz?" Em chuckles. Jasper didn't notice him speaking until Em called his attention and waved his big hand at his face. "As I've been saying, how did you end up with their bunch? You're a Southerner, right?"

"You betcha," Jazz drawls, waggling his eyebrows. "Well, it's actually because of Tanya. She set me and my Alice up on a date. And then we dated some more until she introduced me to her friends; that's when we became official."

Em nods, listening intently. "Bella and Edward have been cat and dog ever since?"

"Yep," Jasper answers, "they have. I didn't understand it at first, but, well, I just rode with it and then finally got it after a year." He shrugs nonchalantly.

Emmett chuckles, shaking his head in amusement. His new group sure _is_ different. Until now, he still hasn't wrapped his head around the fact that the two weren't so fond of each other even though they are both homosexuals _and _in the same group of friends.

They continue talking until their beauties show up; breathing becomes hard.

"Hey you," Rose points at Em. "How's life going?"

"Oh, please. Like you two don't live together," Alice retorts after her own pleasantries with her Jasper. "How do you think E and B are doing?"

Rose hums, wondering the same thing. "Well, we can visit them tonight."

"In surprise," Jazz suggests evilly.

"Dude, that's perfect! That way we can actually see what's going on inside their apartment," Em exclaims and fist pumps Jasper. "But, what do you think is really happening between the two of them?"

"I've always thought they like each other deep down. There's like, a charge of sexual tension in the air when they try to bite each other's heads off," Rose responds, chuckling. She loves her Edward and Bella so much she agreed to this freaking plan.

"Yeah, true dat."

"Do you really think this will work, Em? I mean the fluidity of their homosexuality?" Jasper asks anxiously.

"Well, yeah, sure, that depends." Em rambles, scratching the back of his head in uncertainty. "I bet three hundred bucks the two of them are just confused." He looks at them mischievously.

Alice and Rose looks at him with skeptic expressions. "I dunno."

"I call," Jasper announces and shakes Em's hand exaggeratedly.

Alice huffs. "Fine. I'm with Jasper on this." She only agrees for the sake of her Jasper not feeling left alone if he loses.

Rose leans back on the chair and takes a sip of her Sprite. "I bet with Emmett."

Em then rubs his hands smugly. "Okay, people. Let's see who wins."

Uh oh.

EPOV

(AFTERNOON)

"Edward, you sure that I can come get it any time?" Jake asks.

I nod. "Yeah. It's all cool. You just ask for the spare key in the lobby reception."

He giggles. So girly, he is. "Perfect. Bye." He blows a kiss and walks away to get in his car. I wave him goodbye.

Sighing, I go back inside our college building. I slap my face, thinking what an idiot I am for returning inside to look for Bella instead of going home and relaxing on my couch, drinking beer, maybe some play Guitar Hero before I cook our dinner. I just can't shake this nagging feeling that I can't leave without Bella. Why I feel responsible for her, I'll never know.

_Bella said that her Creative Writing class is in the English classroom. _Glancing at my watch, I gather that it's already four thirty in the afternoon. _Sheesh._ _Does she really have to stay this long? _I go inside the supposed classroom only to find no one in there. _Where the hell did that person go?_

I scan the other classrooms of that area and eventually hear voices in a room to the right. I read the sign that says it's the fashion design lab. I place my ear on the door, straining to hear the voices on the other side.

"Bella, look at me. You look hot like this!" a familiar chirpy voice says.

I try as quietly as I can to open the door and take a peek inside. I surprisingly see Alice, Rose, and Bella's heads inside. They're making Bella try on a few clothes, I think. Just then, Bella strips off in front of the two, and I realize that the both of them are only wearing underwear.

Bella's shoulders slump a bit in boredom of what they're doing - _whatever _this is. Wait, shouldn't she be enjoying this instead of the other way around? I mean, two half-naked girls willingly stripping in front of you. Why would a guy, or in this case, a lesbo like Bella not enjoy this kind of sight?

"Bella, stop hunching! It makes your tits look saggy," Rose tells her. I can feel my mouth become dry; a stirring in my pants makes me shudder. "Okay," she goes behind Bella and cups her-

I silently gape at the three of them. Rose just simply cupped p-p-puss-s-sy… and brushed the c-curly… I instinctively cup my balls. Bella, of course, seems to be enjoying it but feigning indifference. _Knew it._ What do you expect from a lesbian? But, more importantly, how can they do this _here_?

"We should wax in the spa on Saturday. Your hair's grown too long already."

I bite my lip to control my whimper.

"Can you dance for me, Bella?" Alice requests. "Drop it low, maybe?"

Bella and Rose laugh and do that 'drop it low' thing. Fuck, the three of them really do this? They look at each other's vaginas? Shit.

Double shit. I just saw the lips of B-Bella's…

Bella's face scowls while Rose snickers at her. "Aw, Alice, you made Bella wet," she teases. _Fuuuuuucckk… _wet? Bella's wet?

"Shucks. Well, you can aid that in front of us, Bella. It's okay," Alice teases.

"Fuck you, Alice," Bella hisses. My hand tightens my hold on the door knob. Bella then touches her own pussy. "Tease me again, and I will."

Fuck, I'm outta here!

I successfully close the door without a squeak and almost run for the car. My whole body shaking, I burn rubber and speed off back to the apartment. I need a fucking shower. Pun is _sooooo _intended.

Miraculously, in five minutes, I'm already parking the Volvo. I hastily escape the car and enter the building briskly. I'm no runner, but because of the adrenaline rush, I've successfully run up the _stairs, _which I've never used before, from the lobby, up to the _tenth_ floor. Panting heavily from the running, and I'm very sure, also because I'm more aroused than ever, I search for my keys in my pockets.

After I've finally opened the door, I run straight to the bedroom and throw all of my clothes on the floor, dying to have a _veeeerrrryy _long shower. I turn the lights on, the faucet on, not even bothering to shut the door tightly. I spread the shower curtain instead and position myself under the shower. Cold water… I like it - suits the moment. I shudder intensely and am finally able to grab my body wash. I put some on my hand and mean for it to be lathered on my body, but it involuntarily drives straight to my pointing erection.

"_Ahhhhh_, fuuuuuuck," I whisper as my hand pumps up and down my cock as fast and hard as I can. I close my eyes and see in my vision a naked Bella, dropping it low in front of me. She then positions herself on all fours. I grab her hips and I… enter… her… from… behind. I thrust hard, my dick going in and out of her ass. A hand on the wall to support me, I grip her hips and pound inside her faster and faster. The vision changes; she's now kneeling below me, both her hands squeezing my ass cheeks. She licks my tip, and then sucks it whole, her head bobbing as she pumps and sucks. Another shudder escapes me as the vision shifts for the third time, with Bella lying on her back, buck naked under me. My mouth dries up as I see her spread her legs, her hand gripping the headboard hard. I enter her and she screams in pleasure.

"Oh, fuckkkkk." Feeling myself close, I thrust my hand faster. Tension builds up in my abdomen; my mouth forms an 'O' shape as I tremble and come undone.

Fuck me; that was good.

And, yeah, I should _not _have done that!

I trudge out of the bedroom, dressed and showered, and _utterly_ spent. I go sit on the long couch and slouch.

There are only rare moments when I just sit down and stare at nothing and just… _think_. I lean on my knees and cover my face with my hands. I am _really_ beginning to believe that I _am_ crazy. I mean what kind of gay would jack off because of a _tomboy_? The experience was nice, though. Her curves were defined in my memory, and her boobs, _fuck_, her boobs… OKAY! STOP! Do you get me now? Dammit.

A few minutes later, an exhausted Bella finally enters the apartment. _What took this bitch so long? _She notices my stance. "You okay there?" _What do _you_ think?_

I exhale resoundingly and close my eyes. I pinch the bridge of nose. I guess she already went inside our bedroom considering the loud bang of the door.

"EDWARD! YOU BITCH!" Bella seethes. I just stay in my position, not bothering to look at her. _What now? Can't you even sense that I'm having an internal debate here because of you? _"Look at me!"

I sigh heavily. When I turn to h-

_Shit. _She's only wearing a lacy purple lingerie set. And she's really angry. "What the hell is wrong with you, Bella? Why are you just wearing underwear?" I ask her with a tired, pleading voice. With desperation, I close my eyes. _I'm losing my mind here, you know._

"What's wrong with me? _What's wrong with me? _Well, _I'll_ tell _you_ what's wrong with me. I don't have anything to wear, that's what wrong with me!" She points at her lingerie-clad body. "You didn't fucking do your chores! It was your turn to do the laundry. What, you didn't even think of me?"

"Bella," I grit out, staring at the ground, preventing myself from looking at her, "I didn't wash our clothes because I know that we've done clothes shopping, so I know that you have plenty of clothes stocked." I force myself to look at her. Or rather, control myself from walking up to her and doing something very, _very _unnecessary. "You could just wear the dresses. Why walk around the apartment in just your underwear?"

"I don't wanna wear those! I want my jeans!"

I shrug dismissively. "Fine. Suit yourself," I mutter sarcastically.

"Ugh! You're such an idiot!" She stomps her way to the couch and sits next to me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I sneer.

She makes herself comfortable, lying on the couch and crossing her legs across my lap. "I've been thinking of last Saturday." She puts her arms behind her head, making her breasts protrude even more.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Who gives a shit?"

She ignores my comment. "You know? What Jake said? Like, don't you even wanna know what it feels like getting it on with girls? I mean, so what if you'll be 'lesbian'? You're already gay, if you look at things like that. No need to restrain yourself from stuff."

"What's that supposed to mean?" _What are you up to _now_, Bella?_

"I meant," she sits back up and leans closer to me, "don't you think it's better to be a guy like me than be a girl like Rose and Alice?" She waggles her eyebrows at me.

No way, Edward. Do _not_ listen to her. Men should not be trusted, most especially _her._ "Uh," I breathe. I want to tell her that I don't want to know, but she's just… too… fucking… _close_. "I think I like it more to be a girl like Rose and Alice."

"You sure?" And then she leans closer to me, testing me. "'Cause I'm _soooo _wet right now," she whispers against my ear.

My breathing hitches. I gulp. _Maybe I can test if girls kiss better than boys?_ SHUT UP, EDWARD! "I still believe guys kiss better than girls."

"Let's see." Bella straddles me and leans closer, her cleavage taunting me to lick it. I lick my lips and gaze up at her. She gives me a peck.

Okay, time for the epic fail. This is actually turning into a predicament. She awkwardly places her left hand in my hair while the other one curls around the back of my neck. She then bites her lip, unsure of what to do. I slightly tilt my head to the right so I can just lead the way, but Bella also angles her head on the same side. Because of that, I angle my head to the left, but then she tilts her head to my left. We do that again a couple of times, our heads wobbling like bobbleheads, and you'd think we're just imitating each other in a sort of dance. Eventually we both get tired of lolling our heads and let out awkward laughs.

And _then_ I take over.

_I throw you to the back of the couch and take your place. I bring my lips to yours, fisting your hair and gripping your hip tightly. _Fuck, this is almost like one of my visions.

_Unfortunately, we have to part, gasping for air. I'm sure we have the same hooded eyes. Her brown eyes are almost black with lust._

"Uh, how do you, um..." she stutters, gesturing her tongue.

"Same as how you do it to women." I scratch the back of my neck, unsure if that's what she's talking about.

She nods, her fingers slipping inside her panties. I gasp as she pumps her fingers in and out. "Oh, okay. Let's continue."

I move closer and put her legs around my waist. I forcefully remove her juice-coated fingers and shove them inside my mouth to suck. Her eyes become another shade darker, if that's still possible. She moans, her chest heaving. I hold out the two fingers and give them one more lick.

She groans. "Ah, fuck. Let's fucking do it already!"

I chuckle and begin to devour her mouth again. I lick on her bottom lip twice, begging for entrance. She grants me the permission, and our tongues dance against each other, fighting for dominance. So in lust with me, she opens her mouth, and I see her looking right at me while we lick each other's tongues.

She then pushes me back to the couch and takes over. I grip the back of her thigh with one hand and the other one in her hair. She moans when I trace her name on her thigh downwards with my finger.

"Unghh!"

3RD PERSON POV

"Have you texted Em?" Alice checks with Jasper for the third time since leaving their apartment.

"Yeah. They're already inside, Alice," Jasper replies as their cab drops them off in front of Edward and Bella's apartment building. They both immediately head inside only to see Emmett and Rosalie making out – unsuccessfully trying to be as decent as they can be - on one of the couches in the lobby. He drops his jaw at the sight.

"_Okaaaay_?" Alice says a bit too loud for her taste since Rosalie obviously recognizes her voice, and gets off of Emmett's lap. The two clear their throats and try to fix their appearances. "Oh, gosh, did I interrupt something?"

Rose swallows and smiles slightly. "Nothing. Let's get up." She gives Em another chaste kiss.

"You guys brought the beer?" Jasper asks hesitantly, holding the boxes of pizza up.

Em nods, grinning from ear to ear. "Leggo."

Fortunately, the elevator ride isn't as awkward as they all thought it would be. Once they exit the elevator, Emmett turns to them. "So where's the wager?"

Jasper cocks an eyebrow. "_This_ early? I thought you were gonna wait a few more weeks?"

Em shrugs. "Then you keep the money. Just want it to be settled once and for all." He waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"I will," Alice volunteers, and all three of them give the money to her. "Knock on the door now, baby."

"Why knock if it's already open?" Jasper answers, pointing at the keyhole.

"How do you know?" Em whispers, mind boggled as ever.

"Eh. You won't understand, but I have studied _a lot _about picking locks."

In his hometown in Texas, Jasper _was _part of the "Junior Detectives of the Future Training". He became a part of that because as a kid, he was bullied and was put into lockers by the "big guys". Since he knew he was no match for them physically, considering he was only one-third of their bodies due to his lanky build, he began thinking of ideas how out_smart _them. Fortunately, his father was a mechanic; therefore, he taught Jasper how to use screw drivers. _That_ made him stay extra hours after school just to study the locks of the lockers his bullies usually put him into. He also studied his bedroom door knob and memorized the sounds and looks of an open and locked door. He was successful over time, opening the locker door with efficiency after waiting ten to fifteen minutes after the bullies left. That fact actually made him popular in their town.

Em snickers. "Then open it."

Jasper opens the door effortlessly, and for the second time today, he's beyond flabbergasted when he sees _Bella, _covered only in lingerie, on top of _Edward_, with his hand fisted against her hair, having a full-on make-out session. The three others peek at the space and gasp.

"What the fuck?" Rose exclaims. Bella quickly parts with Edward and sits beside him, eyes wide. Edward glances at Bella and covers her body using a couch pillow. "Oh my fuckin' God."

After a minute of stare-downs, Em breaks the silence. "Beer, anyone?"

EPOV

_Shit, shit, shit, fuckity _shit_. _We're busted.

Currently, all six of us are sitting on the living room couches, our friends' eyes trained on me and Bella. I sigh in frustration and drink my beer. Frustration, because I can't hurt girls, let alone a _lesbian, _'cause she's still a girl. Fuck!

"I'll stand by my thoughts. Boys kiss better than girls," Idiot Me brings up. Bella snorts and rolls her eyes. The two pairs, though, are stupefied. Alice's mouth opens and closes.

When they finally come back to life, Rose scoffs. "Did you just _imply_ that _we_ girls kiss badly?"

"_Sooo_ not true!" Alice argues and crosses her arms, bitchbrow intact.

Em rubs his face with his hands while Jasper runs his fingers through his hair. "Shit. I don't know what to say. Do we even have a say in anything?"

"Told you, Edward. Girls kiss better than boys," concludes Bella in a matter-of-fact tone. I turn around to see if Rose and Alice are weirded out by her comment, but instead they are nodding in agreement with her.

"So that's why you two were making out? Because both of you are proving to each other which sex is the better kisser?" Rose asks. I nod.

What? It's true. Shut up, bitches.

"But Bella has to wear lingerie while you two are doing that?" Em counters suggestively.

Bella sighs in annoyance. "I don't have clothes on because our home_gay _here," she says as she points at me, "did not do his chores."

"I'm sorry, but didn't it ever occur to the both of you that you can't really test that theory unless you both kiss _straight _girls and guys?" Rose prods. _Ugh!_ Someday – hopefully as soon as possible – I'll one-up on you real good, Swan. You'll see…

"And you know the laws and steps of scientific experimentation _because…_?"

Rose shrugs. "Em and Jazz are Psychology students, remember?"

I want to say, "Rose, you're not making any sense here. Shouldn't you have just said that you're an Engineering student?" but refrain because I don't want her to notice that. Let Bella's wits corner the bitch.

"Uh huh, and what's that have to do with anything?" Bella asks dryly. _Told ya._

Rose huffs. "Emmett is my boyfriend, so I kinda adapt his… stuff," Rose lamely reasons.

Alice and Jazz snicker, obviously knowing something we don't. "His _stuff_?" Alice repeats pointedly. Rose narrows her eyes at her.

"Why are you four even here?" Bella questions in annoyance. _Uh, because they want to be?_ Not that I'd say that.

"We wanted to visit our best friends! Is that so wrong?" Alice pouts and crosses her arms.

I arch my brow. "You three just _saw _each other a couple hours ago!" Flashes of their… um, _meeting _come crashing through my mind. I'm such a fucked up person.

I catch Em and Jazz following Bella's movement – that is, the movement of her boobs- and I inexplicably glare at them for doing so. They see my look, causing them to glance away from her quickly. _Why do I even feel possessive of her?_ She's not mine to keep! And never will be. I don't do lesbians.

The three girls all but narrow their eyes at me in suspicion. "What do you mean '_saw'_? No one knew where we were a couple hours ago," Rose presses. Em sucks in a breath and looks at me in sympathy. Something tells me this has happened to him so many times already.

I gape. _Why did I suddenly become the main character?_ I may be gay, but I'm not an attention-seeker type. "Why are you all turning against me? This is my apartment!"

"You're not answering the damn question, _Edward,_" Alice shoots back curtly, a feat I rarely experience from my cousin. I have this huge urge to gulp, but I can't. I can't show them I'm about to shit my pants because of their stares. "What did you see?"

I cringe slightly. "Nothing," I lie.

"You're lying!" Bella spits. "How did you know we were there?"

I didn't notice I was already breathing hard. "I – Dammit, I looked for you."

"You looked for her?" Em pipes in, suddenly more interested than before.

"I wanted to go home, but I thought Bella wouldn't have a ride if I left, so I went to the classroom she told me. She wasn't there, so I looked for her," I whimper. I can't believe a woman a foot shorter than me can intimidate me like this.

"Aw," Jasper drawls, "Eddie's concerned about Bellie." I roll my eyes. _I fucking hate you Whitlock._ With a _passion_. Just discovered that.

"What did you see, Eddie?" Em asks, an intense expression on his face.

I shake my head in indignation. "Nothing!"

Alice cocks her brow tauntingly. "Did you enjoy the sight, Edward?"

I yelp and, again, shake my head furiously.

"Then what's that growing inside your jeans?" Rose points at my fly with her lips jutting out.

My eyes widen at the situation I am put in. Right now, I just have one question.

Fucking hell, of all people, WHY ME?

"Oh, thank God!" I hear Bella moan as she goes inside our room.

I let out a fucking deep sigh as I close the door and lean my forehead against it.

_(Just moments ago…)_

_"Maybe making Bella stay with Edward is a wrong decision," Jasper mused. "I mean, we don't want her to live with a Peeping Tom."_

_Emmett nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I mean, we still respect her femininity as well as her lesbianism."_

_"What the hell are you two talking about?" I clenched my jaw. I knew I didn't want Bella from the start, but, you know, she sort of grew on me. I mean, we were discussing her future just this morning!_

_Everyone was stunned silent at my statement. Was it really that shocking? Sheesh._

_Finally, Rose huffed. "You know what? Let's get things straight here. We all know you don't want Bella to stay here…"_

_"Who the fuck is 'we'? And why are you saying that I don't want her here?" I interrupted, my tongue driven by liquid courage._

_She looked at me expectantly. "Didn't you?"_

_I stared at her with a scrunched up face, not knowing what to say. _

_"What, aren't I correct? You didn't want her here. You don't want your gay ass to be selfless for once and help a friend."_

_I heard multiple gasps, most importantly one from beside me. "Rose, you didn't just say that! How could you? Aren't you happy enough that he had let me stay here for what, six, seven weeks already?" Bella chided. Damn, she was defending __**me**__!_

_Rose put on an unconvincing concerned look. "Bella, look at you. You're barely dressed in front of us!" She gestured at her friend's body._

_Bella cocked an eyebrow. "Where's this coming from, Rose? Why are you acting like a prude? Didn't the three of us discuss my pussy just this afternoon?"_

_This time, Alice scoffed. "Bella, that's different! We were all girls that time. There are men in this room now, and your bazookas are exposed for all of them to see!"_

_"Oh, that's my problem?" Bella shot back angrily. "Is it my fault that your boyfriends can't keep their eyes to themselves?" _Ooooh, burn._ She rolled her eyes and then turned to me. "Good thing with Edward, he's decent enough not to stare at my boobs."_

_Uh, wow. That was uncalled for… and obviously not true, but if you say so, then-_

_"Edward is decent?" Rose countered incredulously. "Bella, how can you say he's decent? The douche didn't even care to wash your clothes!"_

_Bella continued to avoid looking at them by staring at me. I suppressed a sigh. You could never win against this girl if she set her foot on not letting you. "It was my decision. I have tons of clothes in my closet, but I wanted to wear underwear for the night."_

_"Why would you want that?" Alice asked, trying to keep her emotions at bay._

_"Simply because I wanted to!" Bella shouted back before Jasper cleared his throat._

_"I think it's time we should call this a night," he said in a serious and leveled tone. No one could disagree whenever he used that kind of voice. It sounded so commanding and superior._

_Alice hung her head and blew a deep gush of air. "Yeah, let's just leave."_

_And there they went._

I enter the bedroom and rub a hand on my face. There I see Bella lying sideways, fully wrapped in a comforter, her back facing the door. I don't know what she's thinking right now. She must be pissed at me or something.

I go straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth and do some final washing up before going to the closet to pick a t-shirt for Bella.

I then tap her twice, saying, "Hey, Bella." When she doesn't answer, I climb on the bed and try to turn her body. I notice she's trembling. I keep calling her, but she won't budge, so I forcefully pull the comforter away from her. Guess what I see. She's crying.

"Bella," I whisper as I hug her, "what the hell is happening? Why are you crying?" I think this is the second time I've seen her shedding her 'cover-up' and showing the scared little girl that she really is.

She shakes her head repeatedly. "Nothing. Just leave me alone. No one understands me. All of you always judge me."

"You know that's not true. I'm here for you. I know what you feel." Something in bared Bella makes me feel selfless and concerned and shit.

"You do?" She gazes up at me, her lashes wet with tears.

I lean in closer and hold her face. "Of course I do. We experience the same shit, remember?"

She snorts and shakes her head in slight disbelief, a smile slowly creeping up her face. I brush her wet cheek with my thumb, wiping a tear trail along the way. Caught up in the moment, I languidly plant a kiss on it. This is different, like I can feel a shift happening inside me.

Inch by inch we're moving closer until the tips of our noses are touching. Using my hands, I pull her in for a searing kiss.

"Edward," she moans as she tightens her grip on the strands of my hair.

"I was actually about to give you a shirt but…" I trail off, finding that explanation is useless.

Feeling bold, I lift my head to look at her eyes. "Where did we leave off exactly?"

She smirks at me and pushes my head downwards. I started on her neck, nibbling on it, followed by her collarbone. Seriously, I don't know where the hell I've gotten this knowledge of doing these kinds of things. I just know when it comes to Bella. _Oh, my God, I'm turning into a guy!_

At the moment I don't care enough, though. I unclasp her bra while kissing the revealed skin. Oh, shit, my peen is alive again. _Oh, my God, oh, my God, what the hell is happening to me?_ I'm, like, having a power struggle with myself. I feel like a part of me doesn't want to do it but the other one's enjoying itself – the guy part. I shudder intensely.

Now that her upper body's fully unclothed, my eyes automatically scan the sight before me. Damn, it's beautiful. Her boobs are to die for. I'd definitely want to have those tatas if only I was a girl.

The two genders are warring inside me, fighting for survival. I exhale sharply as my dick twitches painfully.

"Are you okay, Edward?" she asks the same time I wince. _Wow._ What a moment this is. Here's her boobies flashed in front of me, and here I am ogling at it like it's an alien or something. It's A. W. K. W. A. R. D. What's that word? AWKWARD!

"Er, yeah," I mumble, licking my lips.

Maybe this really isn't meant to be. I mean, if this is, then we'll be 'The Mannequin' theme song 'Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now', but just as I'm about to dip my head down to put one of her titties inside my mouth, a very familiar guy voice shrieks, "Oh, my God! What is happening here?" It's Jacob.

My jaw clenches. The intrusion brings me back to reality – the reality that I'm gay and Bella's a lesbian. We _aren't_ for each other. That puts a sharp pang in my chest.

I sigh deeply to gather enough courage to face him. I don't even dare try to look at Bella. She's probably much more beyond pissed at me and Jacob.

"We're not doing anything," I claim. _Well, we were about to do something until you fucking came and disturbed us!_

"Yeah, we're not," Bella weakly adds. Anger and sadness is so evident in her voice, yet she manages to keep it level. It makes me want to curl up with her the whole night and soothe her. She doesn't deserve this night, at least, in my opinion.

"Uh huh?" Jake deadpans. "Whatever. I'm only here for my DVDs."

"What?" Bella exclaims. "What kind of DVDs?"

I gulp and direct my glare at him. He didn't have to tell her the truth!

"What is he talking about, Edward? Please tell me I'm thinking of the _wrong _kind of DVD."

I immediately look down, ashamed. She's right. "That was so long ago."

She scoffs. "You borrowed _porn _from Jake? That's gross!"

"I'm sorry, okay?" I told her, flinching in advance for the incoming round of rants. But instead, I'm met by silence, because she has stormed out of the room.

I scratch my head in annoyance. "Dammit."

"Eddie?" Jake calls me once more.

"Do _not_ fucking call me that!" I scream, stomping out to the living room where I've kept the DVDs. I didn't even watch any of it. My class is far too high for it.

Shoving them towards him, I complain, "You should've fucking texted me or called me that you were coming."

"You told me I can come in anytime!" he replies.

I huff. "Whatthefuckever."

"Buh bye!" He opens the door and exits.

I rake my fingers through my hair in utter… Hell, I don't even know what I'm feeling anymore.

I tip toe to Bella's old room and see her the same way as I saw her in my bed earlier. She must be so disappointed in me.

"Bella," I start, not knowing how to continue. "Um, about those DVDs…"

"How fucking disgusting! I can't believe you watched those," she retaliates.

"I didn't, okay? I've thought of it, but never bothered to watch it."

"Like that helps." When will she ever believe me? This woman has trust issues.

"Fine, alright. I'm sorry. Just tell me what to do to make it up to you."

She turns toward me, glaring fiercely. "Nothing, alright? Leaving me alone would be so much better."

I lost my mind after this.

And, unknowingly, also my heart.

* * *

***blows noisily* So... what, how many time have they been interrupted? Twice? Thrice? Man, that's harsh!**

**Thank you so much for following this story. XOXO to all of you :))**

**Please visit the sequel, ****Defining Facts, Theories, and Dogmas****, posted on my account. **


End file.
